Annabeth's transfer
by curvymomo
Summary: Annabeth surprises Percy at Goode. No TLH but the people are still there.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story! This takes place after TLO. TLH never happened, but the people still came to camp. **

It was finally my first day of school. Not just any school; Goode High School. Normally, just hearing about a very good school would get me excited. This time it was different. Percy was going to be there. Percy. My seaweed brain. My idiotic, brave, hot seaweed brain. It was super exciting!

I had made a secret deal with Sally, Percy's mom, and my dad. I was allowed to stay at Percy's house, in a spare bedroom of course, for the rest of the year while I look over the building of Olympus. Percy had helped me a little bit with Olympus, but not much. He had no idea that I was going to Goode. It was a complete surprise. I had Sally and Paul, Percy's stepfather, promise not to break the news to him because I wanted to see the look on his face when I surprised him. It would be priceless, I knew. He wasn't expecting me back for another two weeks! I was supposed to be attending school in San Francisco while living with my dad and step mom.

Since it was a Friday, I only had one day left of the week. The day before, Thursday, I sneaked in the school while Percy was in English with Paul- or Mr. Blofis, as I would have to call him at school. I had gotten my schedule from the councilor and talked to her about my classes. I set up my locker and looked around the school. The councilor showed me to the classes. Instead of disturbing them, we just looked through the windows. I avoided one class, though. It was English with Mr. Blofis. Percy was in the class. I couldn't let him see me. Not before I surprised him.

Anyways, back to today.

I strolled into the school. I attempted to avoid all of the looks I was getting. Glares from girls and smiles from guys. I was tired of the whistles by the time I reached my locker. Did these barbarians have nothing else better to do than check out a girl? I mean, come on. I could tell that I wasn't the only object of their affection. There were loads of beautiful girls waltzing through the halls, waiting for a boy to come up to them. The guys weren't very attractive. Or at least, I didn't think so. None of them compared to my seaweed brain.

Class was starting soon, and I knew that. I wanted to see Percy before math. He had told me his schedule, and I had kind of memorized it one night. We had first and third block together. Third block included lunch. That was our English. We shared math. I was going to be a wiz at that class. Though, I worried about Percy. It was two months into the second semester, so he couldn't be doing too bad. I tried to help him over chats, but it was hard and he just zoned out.

A girl came up to the locker besides me and introduced herself, "Hey. I'm Holly Martine!"

I shook her hand, "Annabeth Chase."

"You're new, right. I mean, I haven't seen you, so you must be new," She stumbled out.

"Right. I just moved here from San Francisco!" I replied.

"Hey, do you happen to know Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"Uh, why?" I didn't want to answer before I heard why she wanted to know.

"It's just he's super popular! He claims that he has a girlfriend from San Francisco, but no one has ever seen her. Every girl wants to go out with him, even if they don't admit it. I think it's kind of funny the way they drool over him!" He answered.

I didn't get a chance to answer her question because I saw my seaweed brain. He turned around to talk to some guys right as I laid eyes on him. Finally, I saw him. I muttered his name and sprinted up to him. He was a little ways down the hall, but not much. Everybody parted as I made my way through them. I leaped onto Percy's back and wrapped my legs around his back. My lips found his neck and started to gently kiss it as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He scooted forward, but thanks to his invincibility (the River Styx) he didn't fall over. I didn't make a word, so he was confused. I could tell by the way he attempted to get my arms off of him.

"What, seaweed brain? Don't like me kissing you?' I mumbled into his ear.

I hopped down as he turned around, "Annabeth?" He cried as his arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up into the air.

My arms found his neck, again, and I held on tight. He was getting stronger. All of those hours in the pool were helping him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as I was set down, still in his arms.

"I wanted to stay close to my, uh, family." I told him. He understood that by family I meant on the godly part of us.

"Oh, so you didn't miss me?" He asked as a pout formed on his face.

I hugged him tighter, "Of course I did! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, wise girl." He whispered back into my ear.

I heard a chuckle behind Percy. The people that he was talking to were still there. Standing very awkwardly as they watched us make up.

Percy stiffened up and introduced me. Apparently, they were on the swim team with him. There was Brian, Jake, Austin, and Peter. They all looked our age, and two of them had the same dark hair as Percy. Those two were twins: Brian and Austin. They reminded me of Conner and Travis, the way they smiled as if up to some mischievous plan. Jake looked like the smartest out of the group. He had a textbook in his hand, unlike the rest of Percy's friends. Peter was sort of rebellious looking, which made me think why was he on the swim team? He had eyes like Nico's which made me miss him. I could tell that he would keep Percy from doing something like becoming a jock. His smile was welcoming, though. I realized that he wasn't as dark as Nico was.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and motioned for them to leave us alone, "Hey, guys, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Actually, I think we are supposed to be right here, bothering you and Miss Chase!" Jake joked.

"It's Annabeth," I corrected him.

"Sorry, Annabeth," He apologized.

Percy pushed Jake, "No, you're supposed to be with your girlfriends. Remember? They wanted you to meet them over there at the end of the hall way."

The boys sauntered off, making kissy faces as they went. I laughed and kissed Percy's cheek.

"What class do you have first?" he asked, anxiously.

"Before you take my schedule and compare it to yours, I already did it. We have first and third together. Math and English." I explained to him.

"Wait, how do you know my schedule?"

I blushed. Why didn't I think that he would notice? Of course he would! "I kind of, um, memorized it when you told me last week."

"oh, really?" he asked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

He started to drag me to the class room. Lucky for me, the teacher told me to sit by Percy. That was going to be my new seat. I thanked the gods that the previous student had left before I arrived.

The math class went by super slow. I mean, I had already learned all of it at my old school. So, I just tried to pay attention and answered a question every once in a while. Percy tried to doze off a few times, but I punched his shoulder whenever he did. It ended up hurting me more than it hurt him. I would end up rubbing my knuckles after every punch. Percy apologized after every time, though.

Class finally ended. Unfortunately, that meant I had to leave Percy. He told me that we had a ten minute break in between these blocks, so I got to spend a few minutes with him. Plus, his class was right beside mine. I explained to him why I hadn't told him that I was coming. He listened intently. Every once in a while, he would ask a question, not meaning to, but because of his ADHD. It would just flow from his brain to his mouth. Most of them were about how did I look this good or how did he deserve someone like me. I laughed them off, but answered them truthfully.

He walked me to my next class: science. I never really minded science. It was an okay subject. The only reason that I despised it right now was that it was keeping me from Percy. That was not okay. Wow. I heard myself think as I kissed Percy goodbye. I was sounding like a total Aphrodite girl. Not that there was anything wrong with Aphrodite, but normally Athena girls don't choose a boy over her studies. That just wasn't normal. I decided to spend less time with Piper.

As soon as I sat down in the very middle seat, a girl waltzed up to my desk. She had way overdone the make-up. I mean, it looked like she was trying to cover up some hideousness. She was so not beautiful, but I could tell that she was popular. There were a group of girls that just followed her around throughout the classroom.

"Look, the Mrs. Perkins told me to sit here. I'm sorry if it's your seat." I told her without looking at her face.

"Oh, no, Sweetie. I was just coming to talk to you." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"My name's Sierra. This is Teri and Lisa." She gestured behind her.

"Annabeth," I sighed.

"Now that we got that out of the way," She slammed her hand down on my desk, "Stay away from Percy! He's mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I will keep updating. It probably won't be as fast as this one, but here it is.**

I took it in. Obviously girls like him. I mean, he was super popular. This girl must've gotten the wrong ides. She was probably used to getting whatever she wanted. Well this time, she wasn't going to succeed in that.

I laughed at the idea of them bring together, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm Percy's girlfriend. I think I aleady won the war."

"You see, Annabeth, Percy likes me. He's just pretending to like you because you're here. Isn't that right, Lisa?"

The girl Lisa agreed, "Yeah. He totally likes Sierra. It's so obvious!"

"If you don't mind, some people actually come to school to learn. I'd rather do that than talk to you about MY boyfriend!" I said it just in time, too. Just as the words came out of my mouth, the bell rang and Sierra and her group had to go sit down. Mr. Perkins, the teacher, started class. I was actually glad that class had started, compared to my feelings earlier.

I just had to talk to Percy about Sierra. Easy, right?

Lunch came directly after class. I didn't realize this, so Percy was waiting anxiously for me outside of the classroom. He directed me through the halls; well, dragged may be a better word. The line was pretty long. Half of the school had the same lunch as us. I didn't realize that it would take so long to get out food. I was just happy to be with Percy.

We sat at a table off to the side, once we finally got our food. All of Percy's friends that I had met earlier were sitting there. Austin, Jake, Peter, and Brian. They were accompanied by three girls. Austin was the one without a girlfriend. Percy introduced them as Riley, Alice, and Jess. They looked like girls that I would get along with. I just prayed that I would.

"So, Perce, you described her pretty well. I was starting to think that this goddess Annabeth was fake," Brian started.

"Goddess?' I asked Percy.

He just smirked and blushed, so I went back to my food.

"You didn't tell her, Perce?" Austin asked as he turned towards me. "I mean, the way he described you… it sounded like you were some sort of goddess. It seemed too good to be true."

Percy tossed a roll at Austin and it hit him in the face. He was blushing really hard. I pecked his cheek. That didn't help his case much.

"So, Annabeth, how long have you and Percy known each other?" Alice asked me.

Girl talk. Piper informed me that I was terrible at it. I wanted to try my hardest at it. "Well, we met when we were 12 at a summer camp that we both go to, but Percy worked up the nerve to actually kiss me in August."

"Actually, Wise girl, it was you who kissed me first, if I remember correctly." Percy added.

"I forgot, Seaweed brain. I kissed him a year before that. Nothing happened at first. Then there was this, er, issue at camp. After that, he kissed me and worked up the nerve to ask me out." I explained in more detail.

"Seaweed Brian? Wise girl?" Jake asked. "You two sure do have some strange names for each other."

I laughed, "I call him seaweed brain because he loves that water and he's not always the brightest. I used to think that he spent so much time in the ocean that his brain was seaweed. I found out later that it wasn't."

"And I call her wise girl because her mother is really smart and expects her kids to be the same. Well, they are the same. She knows pretty much everything and used to tease me about it. I just started to call her it. She's the reason I'm not failing math." Percy told the group.

"I agree with you, Annabeth. Every time Percy has some free time, he's in the pool." Jake added.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen Annabeth when she's trying to solve a problem or do work. Even for a dyslexic she can read super fast!" Percy bragged.

I blushed. Percy just smirked.

"How far have you gotten?" Peter asked. His girlfriend, Jess, smacked him upside the head and apologized.

I blushed even harder than before. When I glanced over at Percy, he was doing the same. I mean, we hadn't gotten very far. We had only been dating for over a year. It wasn't easy to get far over the internet. At camp, we were always with someone else. When I had stayed in New York for a while, his mom was always there. I love Sally and she loves me back, but I got pretty annoyed with her. I just wanted Percy. He had managed to get under my shirt once, though.

It was at camp. We were making out at the beach. Most people had already gone to their cabins, but Chiron had given us permission to stay out later. He owed us a favor from saving the world. Actually, a few favors. Percy already had his shirt off when he tried to get mine up. He was close, too. Unfortunately, for me and him, Malcom, my older brother, had wandered to the beach. He caught us. I ran to my cabin leaving Percy to face Malcom's rage. It didn't turn as badly as I thought. Malcom just yelled at him because he knew that he couldn't beat Percy up with his invincibility. We hadn't gotten a chance since then, though.

"You don't have to answer that, Perce," Alice stated.

In surprise, I answered for him, "He hasn't gotten very far. Just under the shirt. We hadn't really had any time to ourselves."

I don't know why I said it. Probably my cursed ADHD. It just flowed out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it. We blushed even harder. Then, I faintly heard a high five under the table. I noticed that Percy had high fived Jake.

His girlfriend, Riley, punched his arm. She heard the same thing that I had heard, "Sorry, Annabeth! Boys are just so immature!"

"It's not like any of these dolts ever made it past there anyways!" Jess shouted.

"I'm not sure if Austin has actually ever kissed a girl," Alice contemplated.

Austin broke in, "I have kissed girls!"

"None of the guys have gotten as far as Percy, though." Riley informed me.

All of the guys blushed beat red. Including Percy. He was the farthest one in the group. Us girls just laughed. Maybe I was pretty good at this girl talk stuff. It was pretty entertaining.

"I've gotten under the shirt!" Brian protested.

"You are confusing them! I slipped and you caught me. You hand accidently went up my shirt. Nothing really happened!" Alice explained further.

Brian's face turned even redder than before, "Yeah, well you know you liked it."

"Maybe if I hadn't gotten a bruise from where my back landed on you knee!" Alice shouted at him.

Percy leaned into my ear, "Great group of friends, right? Can you come over tonight?"

I smiled. He still had no idea that I was staying at his house. It was going to be an even greater surprise than showing up at his school. I didn't want to ruin his fun, though. He could not know!

"Of course! What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come over? Plus, I love seeing your mom!" I replied.

"Great!" He sighed as he hugged me tight.

The bell rang, signaling us to start moving to our third block. The other students would come in later after the tables were cleaned. Luckily, for third block I had Paul with Percy. We waved goodbye to my future friends and headed towards his class room. It didn't take long to get there. I mean, getting out of the cafeteria was a challenge. All of the girls glared at me when Percy wrapped his arm around me. He didn't realize it, but the boys were doing the same thing to him. I gave the girls my best back-off-he's-my-boyfriend-not-yours look. It didn't seem to work as well as it did at camp. Of course, there, everyone knew that we were dating. Here, it was a brand new concept. I prayed to the gods that it wouldn't always be like this.

Before we even reached Paul's room, I broke off into a full on sprint. I ran up to him and wrapped him in a bear hug. I had missed Paul and hadn't seen him in forever! After he got over the shock of being hugged by a random teenage girl, he hugged me back.

"Annabeth! You're here!" He shouted as I released him.

"Yeah, I am!"

"You have to come to dinner tonight! Sally will be so thrilled to see you!"

Percy made his way to me and laid his arm across my waist. I winked at Paul, not knowing if he remembered that I was staying over at his house. "You bet! I can't wait to see the house! It's been like forever since I was over there. Seeing it from an IM doesn't give you the full experience."

"Nothing's really changed since you visited last. I mean, it's been two months, but we haven't changed much around the house. My mom's fixed up the guest room. Wait, why did mom fix up the spare room?" Percy asked. He had no idea.

"I have no idea. You know your mother. She probably was just bored," Paul lied. "Go take your seats. You can move to the one in the back. You can share, but if I hear of any monkey business back there, that will be the end of you two beside each other."

"I'll keep him in line!" I promised as we made our way to the last table.

There weren't desks like at my old school. There were tables. The tables had two chairs behind them. I got to sit with Percy, so I was thrilled. I knew Paul would let us. Paul adored me. He and Sally repeatedly told me about how good of an influence I had been on Percy. I never realized how much I had changed Percy before they wouldn't stop talking about it. I guess it was for the better.

Percy pulled my chair in close to his. After I was as close as I could get, he pulled me into him. I was pretty much sitting on his lap and the little bit of chair left by the time class had begun. It was comfy and long awaited, so I didn't mind. I didn't want to move back.

Paul started to read off names. Attendance. I was one of the first names. As soon as he saw me, he cleared his throat. This was clearly monkey business. Percy wouldn't let me leave, though. When Paul got to his name, Paul coughed really loudly. I knew that I needed to get back into my own seat. Percy finally gave up, but my chair was still millimeters away from his.

"Now, this month we are studying Greek. Greek literature and myths. We are starting with the Titans and their myths. Some of you may know more than others do. Just try your hardest. There is a lot to learn." Paul started. He directed the last two parts towards Percy and I. "Can anybody tell me the story of Kronos?"

I glanced at Percy, who was trying hard not to raise his hand. We couldn't show off too much. Obviously we already knew all of this. Heck, I was the one who taught Percy all about it. Nobody else was raising their hands. They weren't even paying attention. How could they not? Greek mythology was super amazing!

"Anybody from the back row?" Paul asked me and Percy.

We raced to raise our hands. Paul called on me, though. "Kronos was the king titan. He ruled with the other titans, though, they were very cruel to the Earth and its inhabitants. When Kronos had children with his sister, he heard a prophecy claiming that a child of his would overthrow him and start a new age. Terrified, he swallowed every child that they had. All but one; Zeus. Zeus grew up on an island and traveled to Kronos when he was old enough. He gave Kronos a mixture which made him throw up Zeus's siblings. They had the first titan war, which the gods won. Kronos was cut up into pieces and thrown into Tartarus." I wanted to mention a part about the second titan war, but I thought that wouldn't fly over too well with the mortals. As far as I knew, the only mortals that knew about it were the campers' parents and our oracle, Rachel.

"Good. Now does anybody know about Calypso?" Paul asked the class. He had no idea about Percy and Calypso. He was skipping around, which made me upset, but which made me cringe was the fact the Percy raised his hand.

It was tentatively, I could tell. Still, Percy wanted to answer. I nodded, telling his that he could. Calypso was a touchy subject for us. I thought Percy was gone forever. Later I found out that he was just with Calypso. I punched him hard for that one.

"Calypso wasn't a titan, but her father was Atlas. She supported him in the first titan war. Since the titans lost, they were punished by the gods. Calypso was sent to the island of Ogygia. There she found little company. Heroes would visit from time to time, but none ever stayed to become her immortal husband. One famous one was Odysseus from the Odyssey. She never found true love." Percy explained.

I laughed as he said the first titan war. Nobody but Paul and I noticed. Everyone else was too engulfed in something else.

Paul went on to explain some more myths about the titans to the class. He didn't call on us again, even though we were always raising our hands. He just tried to call on the other students. Some of them knew a little about mythology, but not much. Neither of us paid any attention when we began to realize that Paul wouldn't call on us. We just sat there, our fingers entwined, and waited for class to end.

Before class ended, though, the phone rang. It was the office telling me to come down to the office. At first, I thought it was a monster. Then I remembered that Sally was supposed to check me out to set up my room. She was the only one who could check me out, anyways.

I kissed Percy goodbye and started to the office. I ran when I spotted Sally through a window. She looked peaceful, unlike my stepmother. I hugged her tightly. Since Athena wasn't around much, and I was never really close to my stepmom, Sally was almost like my mom. I appreciated her for it. She let me talk about anything to her. Some days, I would call Percy, and then ask to speak to his mom. He got upset, but it was worth it. I told her stuff that I just couldn't talk to anybody else about. Well, I told Percy later, but I needed help on certain stuff that Percy just couldn't help with. Not without him trying to fly out to see me and beat up some guys. (He tried that once)

Sally drove us home. She helped me unpack my things and hang posters on the walls. I placed my diary and Daedalus's laptop on top of a desk. The room already felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't realize that school would be ending so fast. Percy must have driven like Hades to get home. He probably wanted to clean up his room a little bit before I would come over. Too late. He rushed into his room and started throwing clothes into a basket.

I just leaned up against the doorframe leading to the bathroom which connected my room to his. He didn't even notice I was there. "You know, I've already seen it."

Percy jumped and whipped around to face me, "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until-"

"Later?" I continued as I plopped down on his bed.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asked, still trying to clean his room.

I grabbed his hand, "Come with me and you'll see."

He followed me, slowly. Obviously, he was confused. He looked around the room, but still didn't understand.

"I don't get it. Who's stuff is this?" Percy asked.

I punched his arm, which was a stupid idea. My knuckles immediately started to hurt. Why dou;dn't I remember that he was invincible?

"Mine, you idiot! I'm staying here!" I shouted at him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend? Plus, you never asked. Paul and your mom knew about it. I'm pretty sure even our other parents knew about it. Surprise!" I explained to him.

"Would you have told me if I had asked?"

"Nope! I told you that it was a surprise!"

He hugged me, "My mom and Paul knew about this? Why didn't they tell me?"

I backed up and sat on the bed. Percy came besides me and pulled me onto his lap. I loved it whenever he did that. I would never tell him, but it was one of my favorite things that he did.

"I asked them not to. Seaweed brain, I wanted to surprise you!" I repeated.

"How long have you been planning on this?"

I sighed, "Well, about a month ago this guy Tanner kept on picking on me. He liked me, but he showed it in the cruelest of ways. All of these girls thought I was lying about you since they never met you and the guys kept on hitting on me. Despite all of that, I still had no real friends. Maybe two weeks ago I talked to Sally about this. She invited me to stay here and I said yes. My dad made all of the arrangements for it."

"So you kept this from me for two weeks? Why didn't you tell me about your school situation? I could have helped!" Percy complained.

"Percy, I didn't want you to worry. I mean, I just wanted to deal with it on my own. And what could you have done? Beat them up?"

"Yes! They were hitting on my girlfriend! As for the girls, I'm sure Piper would kill them for you!"

"Seaweed brain, I was across the country! I didn't care that they didn't believe me. I just couldn't stand Tanner. That guy was terrible! You're not mad, are you?"

"How could I be mad at my amazing girlfriend?" he asked me as he tucked my single gray curl from holding the sky a few years back behind my ear. I looked at Percy's identical gray streak. We both held up the whole weight of the sky.

I leaned in and kissed him. A good proper kiss without anybody watching. It was the first real kiss that I had in a long time. We leaned down on the bed, him on top of me. Suddenly, Sally wandered in the room. She stopped before she could see too much, but called us out into the living room.

I just laughed, pushed Percy off of me, and ran out. Percy tried to catch up, but I was always the fastest. He had no chance of winning, especially whenever I got a head start.

I plopped down on the couch, in the middle. Percy came next to me but went to the right armrest. He dragged my legs across his lap and pulled me in closer. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as we watched the TV. My head rested against his chest. I was just happy to be back with him. Paul came to the chair off to the side and signaled for no PDA. I just laughed. Percy was already getting warned of that. I thought it would take at least another week.

"Sorry, Paul," Percy apologized. "I've just missed her so much!"

"I've missed you, too, seaweed brain!" I added.

"You two and your nicknames! They are so cute!" Sally called from the kitchen.

"Do you have any other nicknames?" Paul asked.

"Well, I considered calling her Owl Face. You, know because the owl is the sacred animal of Athena. She would always wear owls. I decided against it." Percy explained to Paul.

"I tried to call him kelp head, but it didn't work out. I've told Percy that if he turned his head sideways that water would spill out," I suggested.

"That's not a nickname!" Percy complained.

I laughed, "I know. I just like to see you complain about it!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Next week is a swim meet. All of the guys' girlfriends come and cheer us on. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Percy was blushing. Surely, asking your girlfriend out in front of your parents is embarrassing.

"I would come even if you hadn't invited me! I have your schedule, remember?" I shouted.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to memorize that?" Percy asked me.

I tried to think about it. I had gotten it in September. "Maybe a month. It helped when you would always talk about upcoming meets and who the teams were."

"Of course you memorized it! I haven't even memorized it yet! It's been months!"

Lucky for me, I didn't have to reply because Sally called me in to help her with dinner: spaghetti. I kissed Percy's cheek and went to help. Percy didn't want me to go, but I could tell that Paul wanted to talk to him. Sally was just worried about getting ready for dinner. I decided to watch over the food.

Let me tell you, most demigods cannot cook. It just doesn't come easy for them. I tried to make cookies over Christmas for Percy and it took me forever to get it right. Sally still had to help me.

While Sally tried to set the table, Percy came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let go of the spoon I was holding and rested my arms on Percy's. His lips found their way from my jaw to my neck. A tingle went through my body, but I couldn't let Percy know. He couldn't get the upper hand and possibly use that against me. I turned around to face him and responded with a kiss back. We ended up making out when Sally barged in the kitchen. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders with my fingers running through his hair.

"Percy! Get off of her! She's trying to cook!" Sally shouted at him.

I had a feeling that Paul's talk with Percy wasn't very effective. Percy pulled away and turned towards his mom, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Annabeth! She could have gotten burned with the boiling water!" Sally commanded.

Percy turned back to me, "I'm sorry, wise girl."

"It's okay. Now Annabeth, make sure it doesn't boil over." She advised as I went back to stirring the noodles.

Percy repeated what he had done earlier. His arms around my waist, his lips making their way down my neck. I just laughed, "Seaweed brain! We already got in trouble once!" And I turned to face him.

**I love all of the reviews! I made this last night also, but was going to wait until the weekend to post it. All of the reviews just made me want to post it now! Thanks! Oh, and I don't own PJO**

"I just missed you so much. Why don't I ever get to kiss my girlfriend when I want to?" He shouted as his hands went and reached for the oven, imprisoning me. "You're going to have to make it up to me later, you know?"

"Oh yeah?" When I saw him nod, I continued, "And what if I don't want to?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Oh, Percy, I'm just so tired. I mean, seeing you for the first time in what seems like years and I just haven't slept in forever! Seeing you has just made me so tired!" I faked.

In truth, I wanted him. I wanted him so bad. I missed him more than I could admit. If I told Percy this, he would take advantage of it. He would somehow make me regret telling him. Right then, I had the upper hand. He needed to beg for it.

"Oh, come on. You know you want me to kiss you!" He shouted as he leaned in.

I saw it as the perfect opportunity to sneak under his arms and ditch him, "Your turn to stir the noodles!"

I just snickered and sauntered back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your ideas! Leave anything you want to know in a review. Please review!**

I made Percy at least start his homework. I helped him after I finished the math. We have the same class, but he is so slow. Him and math are mortal enemies. Percy also had to do science. Science was a little bit easier, but I still had to help him. I just wanted to laugh.

When we finished, we just talked. My head rested in his lap, my knees up. He played around with my hair.

"So, your dad is okay with you living here?" Percy asked after a while.

"Percy, all summer you live alone in a cabin. No parents! I think he's more afraid of me going to camp with you than me coming to live with you, Sally, and Paul." I told him.

"Oh, yeah. How much have you missed me?"

"A lot! You don't know how many pigs there were at my school. I'm sure Circe wouldn't even need to use magic on them! Ugh! They just couldn't accept the fact that I have an amazing boyfriend!"

"I am pretty awesome! It's the same thing here. All of the girls here like me. I mean, I know that I'm totally amazing, but they should just get over the fact that I'm in a relationship! Especially Sierra and her clique! They bother me the most!"

"Yeah, I met her today. She seems a lot like Drew. And you know how much I despise her! Those types of girls just bother the crap out of me!"

"No one likes Sierra or her friends. I'm pretty sure their boyfriends don't even like them."

"Holy Hephaestus! They have boyfriends? Why would anybody go out with them?"

"They're dumb jocks. I don't think they have ever played football with helmets on."

I laughed, "Swimmers are way hotter. Plus, they wear less clothes."

"Oh, now you are happy that I'm on the swim team? I thought you said I was a cheater."

"You are, but I'll get over it because you wear practically no clothes. Sierra really likes you. Probably for the same reasons that I love you. She came up to me and told me to back off. Apparently, you belong to her. Does she not realize that I could easily kill her?"

Percy just smirked, "No, she doesn't. Don't worry. She's just jealous of how beautiful you are. I would never leave you. Especially not for someone like that!"

"I know you wouldn't. I wouldn't leave you, either. I love you Seaweed brain!"

I got up and kissed him square on the lips. He kissed back. Over and over again. I leaned back with him on top of me. My hands rubbed through his hair. His hands traveled up and down my hips. I flipped us over so I was on top. Just how I like it. I pulled away before I was tempted to go further. He just pouted and I smiled.

"Come on, Seaweed brain!"

"But I was enjoying that!" He shouted back, loud enough for Sally and Paul to hear.

I shoved my hand over his mouth, "Shhh! They'll hear you!" But I couldn't stop laughing, myself.

Percy gripped my hand and pulled it off of his mouth. It didn't hurt, but it shocked me. He took control of the situation, which didn't really happened that often. He planted another kiss on my lips.

"I need to go shower!" I informed him.

"Let's go," He told me as he tried to sit up.

I pushed him back down, "I meant alone!"

"Fine. I'll go after you. Have fun!" He cried after I shut the door to the bathroom.

I didn't take too long to shower. I guess it took longer than Percy would have taken. I can't help it. I am a girl. Girls take longer showers than guys. Plus, I had to shave my legs, which always took longer. The shower gave me time to think. Think about my new school. Think about Percy. Think about Olympus. Think about Sierra and all of those girls crushing on Percy. My shower took longer than I intended.

I heard the door creak open. It was Percy, shouting, "Hurry up, Wise girl! I need to shower, too. It's already nine thirty!"

"Sorry! I'll be out in a minute! Or five!" I yelled back at him.

The door closed again and I was alone. I finished pretty quick after that. I could faintly hear Percy complain about girls and showers. I left the bathroom to change into a t-shirt that I had stolen from Percy during camp last summer and some pj shorts. Percy took less than three minutes to finish up. He probably willed the water to come out faster. Stupid son of the sea god. He always cheated. How else would he have made the swim team? It came easy to him.

I wrote in my diary for a few minutes until Percy came in to kiss me goodnight. I quickly hid the diary as Percy sauntered in, wearing his lightning boxers (yep, that's what he sleeps in).

"What's that?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What's what? Percy, I think the chlorine is getting to your head!" I asked.

"No. I saw you put something underneath the blanket. What is it?"

Before I knew it, he attacked me in a tickle frenzy. He came over me, attempting to reach the diary that I was holding on to for dear life. In the end, he pried it from my hands when he tickled me in the right spot: my waist. I cursed myself for telling him about that spot. Nothing I could do about it now.

He held it up to read the cover. Even with his dyslexia, he read it pretty fast. "_Annabeth's Diary._ Oh, a diary! I wonder what juicy stuff you've written in here about me."

"Percy, give it back!" I shouted at him, but he held it higher into the air where I couldn't reach.

"Nope. I think I may just take this and read through it a few times. Do you have any more?" He added as a smirk crept along his lips.

I leaped up and climbed on top of his shoulders. He didn't expect it, so I could grab back my diary. I held it over my head, so he couldn't reach it no matter how hard he tried. I leaned over his head and kissed his lips, "Thanks, seaweed brain!"

"Really? That's unfair! I was in shock." Percy tried to argue.

"Yeah, and what would happen if a monster did that? Would you just sit there and be in shock? No, because you would die." I asked as I climbed back to my bed.

"By that time, the monster would already be dead."

I kissed him good night, "Goodnight, seaweed brain!"

"Goodnight, wise girl!" He replied as he left.

I turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. My ADHD just kept on acting up and wouldn't let me fall asleep. The bathroom door was open so I could see that Percy's light went off a long time ago. My mind just kept rattling on about nonsense. By eleven, I was exhausted, but my eyes didn't want to stop working just yet.

I decided to go look at Percy. Maybe I could sneak in and he wouldn't wake up. I could just find my way into his bed and finally sleep. It would be like that one night at camp when I did the same thing. He had no idea I was in there until that morning. This time, I wasn't so lucky. Percy was awake. He was obviously having problems trying to sleep, too.

I just stood there, arms crossed against my chest. He sat up and looked at me.

"Couldn't sleep, wise girl?" He asked.

I didn't feel like talking, so I just shook my head. Percy patted the part of the bed beside him and made room for me, "Come here."

I crawled in next to him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me. His chest was pressed up against me. Gently, he kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep in no time.

When I woke up, Percy was still there. We hadn't moved since I fell asleep. I looked up at him and noticed some drool coming out of his mouth. I remember that being one of the first things I said to him when he came to camp. That seemed like so long ago. Then I realized that his drool could have gotten on my head. I moved to where I could see the top of the pillow. The drool had not reached where my head was placed. I was saved.

Percy was still asleep. No matter how much a shook his shoulder or whispered his name into his ear, he still didn't wake up. Nothing else worked, so I decided to try another tactic. I poured a glass of water on him that was resting on his night stand. Lucky for him, the water maneuvered everywhere except on top of him. It even got on me.

"Gods and Titans, Percy! Sometimes I hate you being a son of Poseidon!" I yelled.

"Love you, too, wise girl!" Percy muttered.

His eyes were still closed, but he was awake. I had to try something else to get him to actually get up. I kissed him. He kissed me back. I released before ten seconds were up.

"Get up, seaweed Brain! There'll be more where that came from if you do!" I whispered into his ear.

I ran away before I could see him try to get up. He wanted those kisses. I heard a thump and assumed it was Percy falling on the floor. I snickered as I strolled into the kitchen.

Sally had made us blue pancakes. I always loved her blue food. She was a great cook. I just prayed that Percy would end up with some of those traits. Percy sprinted in after putting on some actual pants. I couldn't stop staring at his amazing abs. He fell, again, once he reached the table. This time, he landed on his butt. That got me away from staring at his hot abs.

"How did you sleep, Annabeth?" Sally asked me.

I contemplated over telling her that I didn't sleep there or not. "Um, fine. The bed was really comfy!" I wasn't lying. The bed was nice, but I just couldn't fall asleep in it.

"That's great! You know, it used to be Percy's. He outgrew it last year when he finally went through that growth spurt!" Sally explained.

"Mom!" Percy complained as his face turned beat red.

"It took him long enough!" I laughed, "I thought I was always going to be taller than him!"

"I wasn't always shorter than you. It was only when we went into the labyrinth. After that, I was the same height as you!" Percy told us.

"Okay, if that makes you feel better," I spit out.

Sally tried to change the subject before Percy got any more embarrassed, "Paul and I are going out today. You guys can stay here, but no monkey business. Don't do anything that you wouldn't do with us here."

Percy and I both burst out laughing.

"where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Paul won't tell me exactly where. All I know is a movie and then shopping. For food and clothes." Sally explained a little bit further.

"It's a surprise!" Paul shouted as he waltzed in the room.

"Yes, so we won't be back until later. I'm thinking seven or earlier. Six at the earliest. You should order pizza for lunch. Percy, maybe you should take Annabeth out." Sally suggested.

"I don't really want to go out. Just staying here is fine with me," I added.

"Well, if you do want to go out, ever, just tell me. I'll make sure Percy takes you." Sally smiled and glared at Percy.

"She doesn't have to tell you! I can take her out without being forced to! Mom, you don't have to make me do it!" Percy blushed, again.

I just started to laugh as Paul guided Sally out the door. When they were gone, I went to change into something more attractive. Wow. How Aphrodite of me. Anyways, I changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. It wasn't very attractive, but it looked better than a too large t-shirt and baggy pj shorts. At least I got jean shorts.

I sauntered over to Percy, who was still eating. He was still shirtless. My heart did a little cartwheel. I sat on Percy's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was finished eating, now. He gently kissed my temple.

"What do you want to do now that we're alone?" Percy asked.

"How about a movie? Do you have any of those?" I asked.

In answer, Percy just lifted me up bridle style and carried me over to the couch. He wouldn't let me sit anywhere besides his lap. I didn't mind. His lap was one of my favorite places to be. There was the Hercules movie on. We decided to watch it. It was always funny to see what info the mortals got wrong. Percy kept on rubbing my back. I found it comforting.

In the middle of the movie, I was getting bored. I blame the ADHD. The mortals weren't very good at depicting the truth. However, unlike me, Percy was paying close attention to the movie. He knew that it was wrong. I had taught him all about Hercules. I decided to distract him. I started to kiss him. That got his attention. We kissed over and over again. We continued until I was lying on my back, still on the couch.

"Percy, your mom said no monkey business!" I whispered into his ear as his lips made their way down my neck.

"No one's acting like a monkey. I would say there is no monkey business going on here." Percy reminded me as he took a breath. He found his way to my weak spot: right between my collarbone and the edge of my neck. I cringed. A shudder went through my body, to my toes. It felt good. I lifted up his chin and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure. Unless, wait, are you being a monkey?"

"Nope!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Just for future reference, i'm not very good at writing action scenes...Just thought i would let you all know. Hope you like it!**

"Look, here comes Percabeth!" Brian shouted as Percy and I sauntered over to the lunch table.

The weekend had gone by pretty fast. I missed it. I slept with Percy, again. Luckily, Percy could actually wake up on his own (I know right!), so his mom didn't get to see us together. I snuck out before she came to check on him. School had gone by pretty slow. I mean, it wasn't very entertaining. I was learning everything that I already knew. It really was quite stupid. Lunch was the only exciting thing that happened.

"Percabeth?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, Percabeth is their couple name!" Alice explained.

"That's nice?" I guessed.

"Oh, what's ours?" Jess asked Brian as she hugged Peter.

"Jeter," Brian told them.

"Like Derek Jeter? The baseball player?" Peter asked in confusion.

Alice perked up, "Exactly! And you are Jaley and we are Brice. Do you like them?"

"They're nice, Alice, but how did you come up with them. Wait, I have a better question. Why did you make them up?" Austin sighed.

"We were bored one day. Brian thought of ours first. I just went on from there." Alice told us.

"And you couldn't have made me one?" Austin muttered.

Jake glared at him, "You don't have a girlfriend! Now, you are the only one on the team that's single!"

We all laughed except for Austin.

"Wait. Who was the other single person on the team?" I asked the group.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Percy was. I mean, we didn't know that you even existed! Like we said last week, it was hard to believe that your seaweed brain could get a girlfriend." Riley explained.

"Hey! Nobody calls me seaweed brain except Annabeth! That's her thing. None of you can use it!" Percy shouted at them.

I laughed and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it back. It was comforting.

Apparently, someone had seen it. "Awww, look at the cute couple! Squeezing hands and looking into each others' eyes. They are so cute!" Peter joked.

Jess smacked his arm, "Why can't we be that cute?"

"We could be," Peter suggested as he made a kissy face, waiting for Jess to kiss him.

She just turned back towards me, "I think we'll leave the cute stuff to you guys!"

We all laughed except for Peter. He still wanted that kiss.

"It's no fair! You guys just seem so easy together! It seems so natural!" Riley added.

"Thanks. It helps that we've known each other since we were twelve." I smiled as I said this.

"How did you first see him?" Alice asked me.

I glanced at Percy who looked baffled. What should I say? I say Percy in the infirmary. He had just killed the Minotaur. For some reason, I thought that it wouldn't be best to tell them that. I had to create a story. It had to be creative.

I had the perfect idea, "Well, I was making my rounds to check the cabins, as usual. It was my cabin's turn. Nobody else wanted to do it and since I was in the shower, they voted me to do it. I went to Percy's cabin. He was the only camper in there! Still, to this day, he has his cabin to himself. He was passed out on his bed. Not passed out as in fainted, but passed out as in sleeping. He was drooling. When I walked over to him, he slowly woke up."

"She told me, '_You drool in your sleep'_. Then, she asked me all of these questions about one of the last events of the camp. I had no idea what the answers were. It was my first year. Annabeth was too young all of the other years to see what was going on that day." Percy continued for me.

"After that, the leader of the camp asked me to watch over Percy because he was new. He needed to be introduced to the camp and such. We kind of bonded, I guess." I finished.

"That's such a cute story!" Alice shrilled.

"Dude, you live alone all summer?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"And you haven't done anything with her?" Brian added.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"I never really had the chance. Campers weren't really allowed in other cabins. Annabeth came in from time to time, but she wasn't really supposed to. Plus, we never had any time to do anything. Our schedules were pretty tight after the incident at camp." Percy told them before their girlfriends smacked them.

Peter got interested, "What happened at your camp?"

I glanced back at Percy, "Some campers died. It was a terrible loss. The campers had gone into the city against the rules and they were killed in a fire."

"After that, we took over their responsibilities. We had to teach campers and such." Percy went on.

"Where can we sign up? A camp full of girls and living in a cabin alone? Sounds fun. Wait, the girls are hot, right?" Austin asked Percy.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Percy responded.

I hit Percy. When was I going to stop doing that?

"None are as hot as you, though," Percy added before I got too mad. He just kissed me and wrapped his arm around me.

"The girls are a lot like the girls here. Some are okay, but some are like Sierra. I hate those girls. There's this one girl, Drew. She despises me." I complained.

"I wouldn't mind Drew," Brian muttered to himself.

Alice heard it and slapped him, "No you couldn't!"

"I mean, baby, she's nothing compared to you. You are amazing!"

All of the sudden, in the middle of Brian's apology, Sierra strolled over and sat in Percy's lap. She swung her hair into my face. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Perce, my parents will be out tonight. You should think about coming over. The house will be all ours." Sierra told him.

I poked her shoulder twice, trying to control my anger, "Excuse me. He has a girlfriend who is sitting right here!"

She ignored me, "So, what do you think? It could be really fun!"

"Sierra, I don't like you that way. I will never like you that way!" Percy informed her.

She caressed his cheek, "Oh, come on. You're going to have to break it to yourself and her soon enough. Why not now?"

I stood up. I swear, steam was streaming out of my ears. I could feel my face turning red with anger. My eyes shot daggers at the back of her head. I pushed her off of Percy. She stumbled up and towards her friends.

"Sierra, stay away from my boyfriend! He doesn't like you! Get over it!" I yelled at her.

"You better calm yourself down. Percy is mine. It's already been decided. He just needs to admit it to himself." She chided.

"No, he's mine. No matter how much you think you know about him, I can assure you that you're not even close to knowing him! Nobody knows him like me!" I shouted.

"Oh, and you know him?"

"Yes, I do! I have for a while!"

She reached out her hand to feel Percy's gray streak in his hair, but I snatched it away. I used her own hand against her and twisted it. I forced her to turn around, her arm pinned behind her back. I whispered into her ear, "Percy is mine. Mess with me or him again, and you're dead. You got that?"

She laughed, so I pulled her arm harder, "Got that?" I yelled where everyone could hear.

"Yes. Yes, I got it! Just let go of me." Sierra commanded.

I let go and pushed her towards her clique. When I sat down, Percy scooted my chair closer to his. He kissed me and I kissed back. As I noticed his friends starring at us, I pulled back. He rested his arm around my shoulders. All of our friends starred at us in disbelief.

"Nobody messes with my seaweed brain's hair but me." I explained to them.

"Well, now everybody knows to not mess with Annabeth." Austin joked.

"They better not. She can fight. I mean, even tougher than that. Annabeth is the best fighter at camp!" Percy bragged.

"Not the best. I can't beat you," I sighed.

"Annabeth, can you help me beat up my brother?" Brian asked me.

I just laughed, "No."

"Why not? His brother is mean," Peter complained.

"I like your brother! He's so sweet. Did you see the chocolates he got me for Valentine's Day? They were too cute!" Alice squealed.

"That's why!" Brian shouted.

I laughed again, "You guys will have to solve your own problems. I only fight for me and Percy. Though, I can refer you to some people that will fight for you."

"Oh, yeah, Clarisse will kick their butts. So would Travis, Conner, Nico, Thalia, Malcom, Drew, Chris…" Percy trailed off. "Pretty much the whole camp."

"Yeah. They will gladly fight people for you!" I shouted.

"Are any of them cute?" Austin asked.

"Well, if you like Sierra, you might like Drew. Thalia hates boys, but can tolerate me cause I'm her cousin. Clarisse is dating Chris. Most girls wouldn't date anybody outside of camp, though," Percy told him.

"Ew! Drew even sounds like a Sierra!" Riley complained.

The bell rang before we got a chance to respond. I really wanted to tell them more about camp. That probably wasn't the best idea. I could barely told them what I did without mentioning the gods. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist as me maneuvered to Paul's class.

Mr. Blofis, Paul, was teaching us all about the Olympian gods. We knew all about them. We had even met some of them, not by choice. When I was little, Thalia and Luke had told me a little about them. I didn't know much, though, until I reached camp. I taught Percy almost all that he knew about them. We learned more throughout the years. Percy only really liked learning about Poseidon, since that was his dad. I didn't mind. I loved learning about my mom. In class, we told Paul everything about our parents. It was fun getting to boast about what you know.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a guy who just couldn't stop glaring at me. Not in a menacing way, but he did it in a nice way. I wanted him to turn away. I think his name's Zach, but I couldn't really remember until Paul called on him to answer a question. Paul confirmed my theory that his name was Zach.

"Zach, who is Aphrodite?" Paul asked.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. She's sitting right over there," Zach pointed to me.

I blushed really hard. Percy protectively wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in closer to him.

"No, that is Annabeth, and I think she's too far out of your league." Paul chided.

The class laughed and booed Zach. He didn't even put up a fight. Percy would have not given up. Once he set his mind to something, he was very persistent.

"Actually, Paul," Percy added, but Paul shook his head, "I mean, Mr. Blofis, I think Zach is right. Aphrodite is here, but there's no way she would ever pay attention to Zach."

I blushed even more. The class broke down laughing at that one. I had to laugh a little bit. I prayed to Aphrodite not to hate us for referring me to her. She wouldn't really like that very much. I was lucky that we were her new favorite couple. It's like our life's a soap opera.

"Percy, you know all about the goddesses. I understand that you think that Annabeth is very beautiful, her being your girlfriend, but as you are fully aware of, Aphrodite is not real." Paul said as he winked slightly.

"I just think that Annabeth is hot. She is definitely Aphrodite!" Percy shouted back.

Paul decided to change the subject. There was enough arguing going on.

Percy whispered into my ear, "Do you know him?"

"No. I didn't even know his name until Paul called on him," I whispered back.

"I don't like him. He can't just say that about you! You are mine!" Percy replied.

"And I love you for that! Just remember to apologize to Aphrodite. She doesn't like being called less beautiful than a mortal, or be compared to a mortal." I advised

"I know. I already did. I just want to get out Riptide and kill that guy."

"Don't! Someone here could see through the mist and you don't want that! Wait, you're not going to do it are you?"

"No. I just don't like people flirting with my girlfriend."

"And I don't like being flirted with by anyone besides you!"

We shut up after that. Class ended pretty fast. That was the biggest event that happened. People actually paid attention because they thought that they would miss the next time something like that would happen again. Silly mortals.

~o~

I said good bye to Percy and walked to my next class. History. Modern U.S. history to be more specific. I hated history unless it was about Greece or Rome. Those were interesting. I could put up with some ancient civilizations. I really just liked the religion aspect of it all.

When I waltzed in, I introduced myself to the teacher since I checked out on Friday. I was told to sit by the window. Little did I know, Zach was told to sit right by me. Great.

He plopped himself down right on top of my desk. Good for him, the bell wouldn't ring for another two minutes.

"Where's Jackson?" He asked me.

I tried to avoid looking at him, "At swimming. That's his class."

"He's not here to protect you?"

"I don't need protection. Did you see what I did to Sierra at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was pretty awesome! I always hated Sierra. I was glad that you did that to her. You upset me when you let Percy tell you that you were as beautiful as Aphrodite. That was my thing!" He complained.

"Percy's my boyfriend. I think it's his job to do that type of stuff. I mean, I could just be shooting blindly, but I'm pretty sure that I don't know you. I don't think you are supposed to be flirting with me."

"Then let's get to know each other. I'm Zach Horras. I already know you're Annabeth Chase."

"Good for you, but I don't really like talking to ignorant pigs who try to get girls to break up with their boyfriends for them. They are totally dumb."

Zach held his hand up to his heart and acted hurt, "Ouch! That stung!"

I smiled, "I'm not interested in pigs like you. Sorry, but I like hot swimmers who don't reek of cologne."

"Oh, but I am a swimmer. Can't say I'm as fast at Jackson, but I'm pretty fast. I come in right behind him."

"If Percy really tried, he could go a lot faster and beat you by a lot more. He just goes easy on everybody. He's the best swimmer at the camp that we go to. Hades, he's beaten Michael Phelps's scores when he was in high school. Percy's really fast."

"Hah, I doubt that."

I leaned in close to him, taunting him, "The more you make fun and hate on my boyfriend, the less and less I like you. Now we are down to utterly despising you."

The teacher told Zach to finally go back to his seat. It took the teacher, Coach Pollock, long enough. I was thrilled when Zach left me alone. I let out a huff of breath. I could finally relax.


	6. Chapter 6

**here you guys go. Thank you so much for your reviews. If you want me to put something in it, just tell me in the reviews. I'll see if i can do it. Thanks again**

"Go Percy!" I yelled.

Percy wasn't even in the pool yet. He wasn't even up next. There were still five races to go until he was up for his last race. My butt was getting tired and I wanted to go home.

That day had gone by fast. Zach left me alone. So did Sierra. I was glad when I didn't run into either of them. Percy had no classes with Sierra, so she didn't bother him at all. I was ecstatic.

"Isn't Percy just so hot?" A girl in front of me asked her friend.

I wanted to punch them. He was wearing a sweat suit. It's not like you could even see his abs- that were amazing, by the way. Riley, Alice, and Jess tried to calm me down. It helped.

"Every girl likes Percy. Don't worry. He loves you," Alice reminded me.

"I know. I just hate them always watching him. It annoys the crap out of me!" I shouted. The girls in front of us had stopped talking about Percy and had walked away.

"You just have to get use to it. The girls are way calmer now that you're here." Riley informed me. "I mean, Jess even liked him for a while."

Jess put her hands up in a defense position, "It was when the school year just started! He was hot! Don't blame me! I found Peter in a month and stopped liking Percy after that."

I just laughed, "It's okay. Some of my best friends have had a little crush on Percy at camp. They would never admit it to him, but I got it out of them during truth or dare."

"That must have sucked!" Alice sighed.

"Actually, they all liked him before we were dating. I started having feelings for him and they backed off. They knew that we would end up together. Heck, everybody at camp knew except us." I explained to them.

They all laughed.

"How did you guys not know?" Riley asked.

"I liked this guy Luke. He was a few years older than me, though. I had run away when I was seven. Him and my friend Thalia had found me and brought me to camp. I had a crush on him. It was major. He kind of made some bad choices and left the camp. Percy was there for me. It was then that I realized that I actually did have feelings for him." I informed them.

"You ran away when you were seven?" Jess asked in disbelief.

I only nodded. I noticed Percy taking off his seats. His abs were flexed and looked great! I was almost drooling. Every time I saw him, it was like the first time. I adored that feeling.

"Go Percy!" I yelled, again.

This time he waved to me.

He jumped in the pool and started to swim the 200 butterfly. It's his easiest one. Everyone else finds it super hard. Not Percy. He enjoys it.

Of course, Percy won. Before going into the locker room to shower off, he came over to me and gave me a little kiss. I blushed. All of the girls just giggled. I scolded them while Percy trotted off.

All of the girls' boyfriends came out before Percy. He took forever. When he finally came out, I was all alone. He was actually wet. He didn't will the water to leave him after the shower like he normally does. I never found it weird.

"Cheater," I called out across the pool.

"You are so lucky that nobody's here!" Percy cried as he made his way to me.

I started to scoot the opposite way, "Oh, yeah. And what are you going to do about it?"

"This," He yelled as he started to chase after me.

I screamed and kept on running around the pool. I climbed up onto the high diving board. I was high up in the air. Percy wasn't afraid of heights, but he refused to come up and meet me.

"Come on, Annabeth, get down from there!" he shouted.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked him.

"How are you going to get down?" He asked with sass.

I looked down into the pool and held my breath. I could barely hear him say,"no," before I leaped off. Unfortunately, he willed the water to catch me midair and bring me back to him. I wanted out of the water hold, but he set me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're down," He whispered.

We were centimeters away from the water. I still wanted to go swimming. I pushed him in the pool and jumped in after him.

I tried to swim up to the surface, but Percy just kept hold of me. He created an air bubble big enough for us both to fit in. It was an amazing underwater kiss. Not as good as the first one, but still great.

After our little underwater make-out session, Percy drove us home. We jammed out in the car. I mean, we were singing along to the radio. I always did, but Percy wasn't that much of a singer. He was probably just happy about his swim meet. And me being there. It still shocked him every morning when he woke up and found me lying there next to him.

Anyways, Sally told to Percy to go to his room when we got home. She wanted to talk to me. Percy couldn't hear it. Percy tentatively left but not without kissing me good luck. I didn't think too much of it. Sally always liked me. I was a good influence on Percy and I was a girl. Sally wanted to have another child. This time, she wanted a girl. I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to have another Percy running around trying to spew water like his big brother. That would be hilarious, though.

"Annabeth, I know your secret." She started.

"What do you mean, Sally?" I asked. Really, I was confused. It's not every day someone tells you that they know your secret.

"I know how you've been sleeping in Percy's room. I walked in on you two this morning. It was early. Neither of you were awake, but I could still see you there." Sally explained further.

I blushed, "Sally, it was a onetime thing."

She just laughed, "Annabeth, I knew the first night that you were going to sleep in Percy's room. I would have done the same thing if I were your age."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't blame you. You are living in your boyfriend's house. I would blame you if you weren't."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yes. Paul caught you two the first night, just so you know."

"He did? What did he say?"

Sally laughed again as she sat next to me at the table, "He just laughed. He would have done the same thing. Although, I think he expected Percy to come into your room."

"No. I couldn't sleep and I wandered into his room. He was still awake and let me sleep with him. After that, I just slept with him. I couldn't really sleep in my room."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I just was wondering if you two were doing anything other than sleeping."

I blushed, "I mean, we make out and stuff, but nothing serious. We haven't gone that far yet."

"Good. I don't feel comfortable with talking to Percy about this sort of stuff."

"I understand. He's hard to talk to sometimes."

She laughed, "That's true. Sometimes, I have to splash water on him to get his attention. That always works."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can go back to Percy."

I left her at the table to go to Percy, like she said I could do. I had to explain what just happened to me. It was pretty funny. That's not the only reason he needed to know, though. He needed to know that his parents saw us and were suspecting that we were doing something else.

I explained my conversation with Sally to him. He just saw there with a blank face the entire time. When I finished, he just laughed.

"Seaweed brain! Why are you laughing!" I shouted at him.

"It's just that you're taking this so seriously!" He cried as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs on either side of him and sat on his lap. "We know that we're not having sex. That's all."

I kissed him, "It doesn't matter. They thought that we were. What if my mom thought that we were? She would kill you!"

Percy started to laugh again, "Your mom can watch us all of the time. I think she would notice if we were having sex. And for the last time, we're not."

"I know that! I just don't like people suspecting that we are!" I shouted at him.

To make me feel better, Percy kissed me again. This time, instead of just pulling away, his soft lips found my jaw and made their way down my neck. He kissed my collarbone: my weak spot. I gave up trying to stop him. I just let him kiss me. It was nicer than worrying about nonsense.

~o~

The next day at school, I was extremely tired. We had made out for a while. I mean, his meet was until eight. After that, we went out to eat. I talked to Sally; then made out with Percy. I forced Percy to do his homework. He finished in a hurry, only to make out with me, again. After all of that, it was eleven. I couldn't really sleep that well. I kept having these nightmares about the Titan war. That kept me and Percy up. Every time I would wake up, I freaked out and rammed into Percy. Either that or I started screaming and fidgeting in my sleep, causing Percy to try to wake me up. That was not very fun. I ended up with Percy trying to sooth me back to sleep, but not being able to close my eyes.

I kept on remembering the final battles of the Titan war. It seemed as real as I remembered it being. That was torture. The one that kept popping up was when I took the dagger for Percy, revealing the spot of Achilles Heel. I thought I was going to die. I said goodbye to Percy. I started to see his face leave. Then, I would scream and be popped somewhere else. It was just as real as the actual war.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked me in Science. She was doing most of the lab that we were working on. I had met Hannah on Monday and we became friends. Her hair's like Clarisse's. I liked that. It looked good on them.

"Yeah, I just barely got any sleep last night. I kept on having all of these nightmares. Percy tried to help me, but it didn't really help much."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Sometimes I just can't sleep. It sucks!"

"So, where were we?" I asked.

We finished the lab and class was over. I walked over to lunch. Today, Percy wasn't going to be eating with us. He and Brian had to do something for swim team. I had packed my lunch, so I didn't have to go wait in line. I was the first at our table to sit down. The others joined me in seconds. They seemed worried because my face was on the table.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Riley asked me as she sat down.

"Is it because Percy isn't here to eat with you? Because it's only for today. He's doing something for the team," Jake informed me.

I laughed and looked at them, "No, I'm just exhausted!"

Austin pointed towards my lunch, "Are you going to eat that?"

I pushed it towards him without giving it a second thought. I wasn't hungry. I was too tired to eat anything besides my breakfast which was only a waffle.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Riley asked me.

"Last night, I kept on having these nightmares. I would either wake up screaming or start hitting Percy and talking. Percy had to wake me up and calm me down. It didn't really help. I couldn't sleep. The nightmares were so real. My mind just kept on seeing them over and over again." I explained.

"Wait! You slept with Percy?" Jess asked.

"Is that all you got out of that?" I asked,

"No, but that's what I'm wondering about! You sleep with Percy?" Jess shouted this time.

I had to explain to them how I couldn't fall asleep in my bed. It was pretty much the same thing that I had told Sally. It was way more detailed, though. They wanted to know everything. That wasn't so good for me.

"Way to go, Percy!" Jake murmured.

"It's not like they're doing anything. Are you?" Alice added.

I laughed, "No. We aren't. It's funny. Sally, Percy's mom, asked me the same question last night." I thought aloud.

"Maybe we can read each other's minds!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah, right!" Riley returned, "It's just an obvious question. I was going to ask it."

Jess interrupted before Alice could yell at her, "Can't you sleep? I mean, wouldn't Sally let you stay home and sleep?"

"My mom is kind of, well, she's big on education and knowledge. She wouldn't let me stay home instead of going to school. I didn't want to ask Sally if I could." I told her.

"I'm sure your mom would have understood," Peter added. That was the first time he talked all lunch.

"Hah, I hope. You see, she doesn't really like Percy. My mom and his dad are kind of enemies. It's a long story, but she never really approved of our relationship." I muttered.

"Way to be a rebel, Annabeth!" Austin shouted.

"Your mom should love Percy. He's awesome!" Riley replied.

"I wish. She can barely visit me without commenting on Percy and his dad. She despises his dad!"

"Isn't it kind of funny how you two met and your parents hate each other?" Jake asked.

"I mean, at the camp we go to, a lot of kids' parents know each other. I guess it's weird, but we're used to it." I explained.

"Okay. That makes sense, I guess?" Brian mumbled.

"My dad's divorced! Maybe I could go to the camp and see what-"Jess tried.

"No! I mean, the only way to get into there is through generations of campers. You have to have all of this stuff. It just takes a while to get in!" I lied.

They stopped asking questions after that. I was glad. I was too tired to answer all of those useless things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews! Here is more.**

"How was your day?" Percy asked as we walked in his room.

I threw my bags across the room as Percy sat on his bed, "It was okay. I'm really tired, though. Everybody was asking about you at lunch."

"They were?" He asked.

"Not really. I just said that to make you feel better."

"Well, that's not nice!"

I wrapped my arms around him and sat on his lap, "What if I wasn't trying to be nice?"

He gently kissed me, but pulled away. "Annabeth, are you going to tell me what your dreams were about last night?"

"Yeah, it was about the war." I sighed. "I just kept on seeing where I took the dagger for you or Luke dying. It was like reliving the most horrific parts of the war last night. I hated it, Percy. I hated it!"

I noticed that tears were streaming down my cheeks. Percy must have noticed, too, because he held me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder as more and more tears streamed from my eyes. They wouldn't stop. No matter how many calming words Percy said to me, they just kept on coming. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's all over. They were just dreams. Memories," Percy reassured me.

"They were so life-like. I could see it all over again. I relived every terrible part of the war. I hated it!"

"The war's over. Kronos is gone. He can't hurt you anymore, you know that."

"I do, but-"

Percy interrupted me, "But nothing! You don't need to be afraid! I'll protect you through it all! No matter what."

His words weren't strict. They were soothing. They helped me calm down, but the tears didn't listen. Unfortunately, the tears just kept coming. I still couldn't stop them. It upset me.

"I know, Percy."

"Annabeth, I won't let anything bad happen to you. You know that, right?"

I looked into his eyes. He meant it. Percy would die for me. That made me feel even worse. Percy would die before he let these dreams get to me. They were only dreams, but Percy wanted to protect me through anything.

"I know. I love you, Percy." I sighed through the tears.

"I love you, too, Annabeth. Don't ever forget that!" Percy whispered into my ear as I rested my head on his shoulder again.

We just sat there. I didn't know how long we were in that position. Being ADHD, it was hard to measure those types of things. The best I could guess was a while. Before I knew it, Sally was barging in the room. She starred at us like we were crazy.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Sally asked.

I pulled away from Percy and looked at her, "Yeah, I am. It was just dreams."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"I already did, but thanks." I muttered as I glanced back at Percy.

"Okay. Percy, you have some guests here." Sally told him.

"Who could be here for me?" Percy asked.

Sally turned out the door and called out, "They're in here! What are your names, again?"

Next thing I knew, Clarisse and Chris barged into Percy's room. They each had a suitcase and a separate bag for weapons and such.

"I'm Clarisse and this is Chris. Thanks Mrs. Jackson!" Clarisse repeated.

"Oh, sweetie, call me Sally! Yell if you need anything!" Sally shouted as she left.

Chris closed the door before I shouted, "What are you two doing here?"

"Chiron wanted us to check on you," Chris informed me.

"It seems as though we have interrupted something!" Clarisse sighed.

I wiped a tear from my face, "No, I was just telling Percy about my dreams last night."

"So, are you two staying here or…?" Percy asked.

Clarisse picked up a pair of Percy's boxers on the floor and threw it into the laundry basket, "Yeah, we are. Um, where are we sleeping?"

"You can take my room, Clarisse. I don't sleep in there anyways." I suggested.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked me. "You don't sleep with Jackson here, do you?"

I blushed. That answered her question.

"Chris, you can sleep with Clarisse or the couch in the living room." Percy told him.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Thanks." Chris replied.

"What do you do here? I mean, what's so interesting about Percy's room?" Clarisse asked me in particular.

"It's private, for one thing," Percy added.

Clarisse held up her one hand and pointed down her throat with the other, "Stop! Don't go on!"

"Clarisse, you have a boyfriend, you know, yet you still hate it when people talk about stuff they do with their boyfriends!" Annabeth reminded her.

"I just don't like it when people talk about girly stuff!" She complained.

"Girly?" Percy asked.

"You know what I mean, Jackson! I just don't wanna hear about it!" Clarisse commanded.

I got off of Percy's lap and took Clarisse's hand, "Come on, I'll show you to your new room!"

I dragged her off leaving Percy and Chris to talk about whatever guys talk about. I have no clue what guys talk about in their spare time. Normally, girls would talk about boys or something along that line. Gossip. Guys? I had no idea. There was so much that they could talk about. According to Percy and his friends during lunch, they talk about how far they get. That could or couldn't be the case.

"So, what's up with camp? I mean, I haven't been there in forever!" I sighed.

"Camp's good. Nothing bad is happening. Everything is normal. Well, there are a lot of new campers and kids getting claimed and stuff like that." Clarisse told me.

"How many more kids are there from last summer? I mean, it's been over a year since the war."

"Not that many. If they were claimed, it most likely has already happened. We've gotten in the usual haul."

"That's pretty good! Are the last cabins finished?"

"Yeah, we finished it about a month ago. It looks really good!"

"Great!"

"So, how's the new school? Do you like being with Percy?"

I fell down on the bed, "It's amazing! I love being so close to Percy! There are some girls that I don't like, but I've made friends. One girl is like Drew!"

She sat down next to me. I turned to face her. "I hate Drew!" She laughed.

"Doesn't everybody? I mean, besides the Aphrodite cabin and Caleb, her new boyfriend." I made a face when I said Caleb's name.

Caleb's the son of Hermes. He came to camp a few months after I did. I barely knew him. It took him two years for Hermes to actually claim him. By that time, he was twelve. I never really talked to him. I didn't need to.

"Yuck! I miss Silena. I don't mind Piper, but Silena was awesome!"

"I miss her, too. She was pretty awesome. Did you know that after I went with Percy to the Sea of Monsters, she told me that Percy liked me? I didn't believe it, but she kept on saying how we were totally going to end up together."

"That's so sweet. Of course she knew. I think everybody knew."

"Nobody knew about your love story, though! I didn't really expect you and Chris to get together!" I teased.

"Shut up! I expected it. I liked him for years. He just needed to ask me out. When I found him in the Labyrinth, I nursed him back to health. He finally asked me out!" She shouted so loud that I was for sure that they had heard us. Odds are they were eavesdropping on our conversation.

"How much of this conversation do you think the guys have heard?" I whispered.

"Most of it, probably. Wanna sneak up on them?"

I nodded. We snuck out of my room, Clarisse's new room, and tip-toed to Percy's room. We gestured for Sally to be quiet. She agreed and waltzed away laughing. When we opened the door, sure enough, they were in the bathroom, against the door. I slammed the door shut.

"Hey, dimwits! What are you doing over there?" Clarisse yelled.

The boys jumped in the air and whipped around to face us.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my arms crossed over my chest.

"We weren't listening in to your conversations!" Chris shouted in defense.

"It's just that we heard you two laughing and we were scared for Clarisse. It's not every day that she laughs." Percy yelled at us.

"So, you admit that you were listening to us?" Clarisse asked.

Percy came over and gave me a kiss, "It was Chris's idea!"

"It so was not!" Chris added before hugging Clarisse.

"It so was! Don't try to lie your way out of it!" Percy replied.

"I don't care who it was!" Clarisse yelled in Percy's ear.

"Don't eavesdrop on us! There will be Hades to pay if you do!" I told them.

"We just wanted to make sure Clarisse was okay. The only time she laughs like that is with me or when she was with Silena," Chris informed us.

I hugged Percy, "We weren't doing anything bad! We were just talking!"

"What do girls even talk about?" Chris asked us.

I sat on Percy's lap, on the bed, "Wouldn't you two like to know! We're not going to tell you!"

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained.

"Nope! Never!" Clarisse answered.

I looked at the clock. It was already midnight! Man, had me lost track of time. I decided that I should go to bed. I got into another of Percy's t-shirts and some basketball shorts. It wasn't very attractive, but it was surely comfy. We said goodnight to Clarisse and Chris and headed to bed.

Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed his chest up against my back as I snuggled my head into the pillow. I was even more comfortable. He kissed my ear a few times.

"Are you ever going to tell me what girls talk about?" He whispered into my ear.

"Nah, I think I'll let you two figure it out! By the way, why were you two listening to us?" I asked.

"We wanted to know what girls talk about. You and Clarisse were very hush-hush about it. It was really hard to hear. All we heard was something about Chris. It was hard to hear!" Percy complained.

I laughed, "You weren't supposed to hear! That's the whole point!"

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You should be!" I joked. "Don't go listening in on our conversations. Some girls may not be as lenient as us."

"Oh, and you were lenient? You threatened us!"

"It's not like you didn't deserve it!"

"Hey, it was Chris's idea! Remember? I told you about it!"

"Oh, yeah. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Oh? What do you call telling me that you only heard Clarisse yell and was worried about her? Is that not lying?"

"That doesn't count! I would never-ever-lie to you. I love you, wise girl."

"I love you, too, seaweed brain. Now, shut up and let me go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow!"

"What if I don't want to?' He asked as his fingers ran down to my hips and his lips touched my neck.

"You're going to have to because I'm going to sleep. Good night!" I cried as I shoved away his hands.

They ended up just finding their way back to my hips. He left his lips next to my neck, his breath beating down on me, but not kissing me. It felt reassuring. I loved it. In no time, I was asleep. Fast asleep. Nobody but my dreams. Those didn't go too well.

I dreamed about my first quest. The one where we went to get the lightning bolt from Hades, but after Ares fought Percy, gave Percy the actual lightning bolt. It wasn't a nightmare. I could actually sleep through this one. I didn't wake up screaming or slapping Percy. I slept pretty well, except for the whole reliving my first quest which was five years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. It's been a long week. Here it is! I hope you like it! And thank you for all of your reviews! Please tell me if you want anything to be added or taken out. I want to know your suggestions!**

Percy and Chris were trying to be romantic because of the eavesdropping incident. They decided to take us out to a fancy dinner at some restaurant that I couldn't even pronounce the name of. I could barely even read it. I had to force Clarisse into a dress. She really didn't want to, but I forced her to wear a dress that she-for some reason- packed. It was crazy. I put on a sea green, three-quarter dress with a low back. I struggled with Clarisse to get her into a yellow, long sleeve lace dress. It was way girly. Silena had probably made her buy it years ago.

They were being very-VERY-romantic. Chris was attempting to woo Clarisse, but she wasn't into the whole girly romance thing. I was way into it. Percy was defiantly overdoing it. He was being very mushy. It was actually quite funny.

"How many ways can people cook pasta?" I asked in amazement. They had a whole menu dedicated to pasta.

"I think there are over a hundred, but I'm not sure. It's so hard to read!" Percy complained.

Just then, our waiter, Josh, came over with our drinks, "Here you go. Now, have you all decided on what you are going to eat?"

"Are there any specials? Anything that you think is good?" Clarisse asked.

He listed off a couple of dishes and described them. We all ordered. I could faintly see Josh wink at me as he turned around and headed off to the kitchen. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who saw it. Percy got red with anger.

"Jackson, calm down!" Clarisse ordered.

His face turned a little less red, but not by much.

"How is school?" Chris asked me.

"It was pretty good. Sierra and Zach ignored us, so that's always a plus!" I fake cheered.

"Those two sound like Drew. Drew as a boy and as a girl." Clarisse mumbled.

"Trust me, they are!" Percy confirmed.

We all laughed. Maybe we laughed a little too loudly. Everyone started to stare at us. We just kept on laughing.

After we got our food, the waiter asked for my number. It pissed me off, but Percy was even madder. He slammed his hand on the table.

"Listen, Josh, she has a boyfriend! She won't give you her number! Leave her alone!" Percy shouted and made a scene.

"Can we get a new waitress?" I asked.

Josh waltzed away with a pink face. I tried to calm Percy down. I rested my hand on his thigh and kissed his cheek. I proceeded to lean my head on his shoulder. Clarisse gagged. I just laughed and started to eat my food.

The new waitress sauntered over. Little to our surprise, it was Sierra. Sierra, the evil psycho.

"Well, look who's on a date!" Sierra teased as she came to introduce herself.

"Sierra, how good to see you out of school. Do you actually have to work? That's a shock!" I joked.

"Wait-this is Sierra? This scrawny little thing is the Sierra that you guys keep on complaining about?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, so, Percy talks about me at home?" Sierra perked up.

"Only to complain about you all the time," Chris laughed.

"At least he talks about me!'' She sighed.

"Listen, girly, I could snap you like a twig. We all could. And what from Annabeth's told me about you, she almost did! I wouldn't try to act so tuff," Clarisse suggested.

Sierra frowned, "I could take her any day. I just wasn't expecting it that day. Plus, I wasn't feeling so good."

"You were feeling fine when you tried to flirt with me," Percy murmured.

"Is there any other person that we can get?" I begged.

"Nope, I'm the only person left." Sierra sighed.

All of us quickly ate our food so that we could leave. It didn't happen soon enough. We decided to walk back to Percy's apartment instead of taking a cab. I held Percy's hand in mine as we strolled behind Clarisse and Chris. I leaned my head on Percy's arm. Clarisse laid her hand on Chris's hand, too.

We were laughing and just talking about useless stuff. It was nice.

None of us were expecting the growling sounds we heard from behind us. Percy and I whipped around to face ten telkhines. I glanced up at Percy and found him already reaching for his sword. He looked at my purse where my Yankees cap was residing. I opened up the purse and yanked out the cap. My scream for Clarisse and Chris got cut off by a telkhine growl as my cap went on my head. Fortunately, they heard it.

Percy and most of the telkhines backed into an empty alley. I snuck up behind them, forgetting about the rest, which Clarisse and Chris ran over to help us out. I could barely hear Percy yell, "Look out!" when my hat got knocked off my head. I attempted to face it, but all I could see was black. Last thing I heard was Percy yelling, "Annabeth!"

~o~

I woke up and everything was faded. My sight was still trying to focus in on a figure leaning over me. By the calling of my name, I figured it was Percy. As my eyes adjusted, I started to see random shapes. There was no light coming in from the window, telling me it was night.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as I started to see his cute face. I just started to make out his eyes.

"What…um…happened?'' I barely got out.

"You should have seen your boyfriend!" Chris shouted, which was a little too loud for my recovering ears. "I mean, after you got knocked out by a telkhine he went into major defensive mode. His sword ripped through all of them!"

"Anger boiled up in his eyes. He was so mad at them that he took all of them out before we even reached the scene!" Clarisse added.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked before another wave of boasting came out.

"It was a very Ares-like thing he did," She told us.

I smiled, "How did I get knocked out?" I could now fully see their faces.

"One of the telkhines snuck up behind you before you could react. We had no idea how he knew where you were. He just did. All of the sudden, you came back into view. He lifted up a crowbar and hit your head." Chris described.

"You passed out after that," Clarisse stated the obvious.

"Again, I ask, Are you okay?" Percy asked as his hand reached up to the side of my head.

I noticed a bandage wrapped around my head, "I'm okay. I can see again. Thank you."

"Jackson, here, carried you from the alley to his apartment. He ran here. We had to sprint to catch up. By the time we arrived, we were completely out of breath." Chris pointed out.

"Thank you, again. I feel so stupid! How did I think that I could just sneak up on them?" I asked myself.

"It's okay. We've all been knocked out in battle. Actually, I don't think Percy has been," Clarisse said.

Percy stroked my cheek, "I have. You just didn't see it, Clarisse."

"I would have paid to see that," Clarisse mentioned.

"It was funny. You would have loved to see it!" I told her.

"Sierra asked about you. She was wondering why you weren't at school." Percy informed me.

"Wait-I MISSED SCHOOL?" I shouted. They all nodded, so I continued, "How much?"

"It's Monday," Chris murmured.

"I missed Friday and the weekend?" I yelled at them.

"Yeah, you did. Everyone was worried about you," Percy muttered.

Clarisse interrupted him before he could continue, "Sally had to force Percy to go to school!"

"He barely left your side!" Chris added.

I just then noticed where I was. I was lying in Percy's bed. A bunch of blankets were on the floor with pillows piled on top. Obviously, he had slept there. I wasn't even sure if he had slept. There were multiple plates on his night stand.

"You stayed here?" I asked.

Percy nodded, but Clarisse answered for him, "He wouldn't go to the bathroom or anything. All he did was stay by your side. Sally literally had Paul help her lift him up and carry him to the car. He wouldn't do anything. After a day, he really started to stink."

"I tried to at least throw some water on him, but he forced it all back at me. I got wet every time I tried." Chris told me.

"I just didn't want to be gone when you would wake up. I didn't want you to be alone," Percy informed me.

"We tried to be here, but you wouldn't let us!" Clarisse directed that to Percy.

"I didn't need anyone. I wanted to just be with you," Percy muttered as he stroked my cheek.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to starve yourself. You didn't need to worry. I told you that I would never leave you," I reassured him and tried to sit up. When I achieved this goal, I pulled him in close and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently rubbed my back.

Clarisse grabbed Chris and yanked him out the door, "We'll just leave you two alone."

"You didn't need to do that. I don't want you to not go on because of me. I feel awful now!" I complained.

"I know, but I needed to. I couldn't stop thinking about you. At school, our friends thought I was going to die. I didn't eat or anything. I tried to get back here, but Zach was my designated buddy. He had to watch me at all times. He really didn't want me to come and take care of you." Percy explained as he lifted me into his lap.

"I don't want you to stop your life if I get hurt! Whenever I wake up, I would feel terrible! You need to keep going on. I don't care what you feel." I commended him.

"I can't, especially not if it's my fault. That would nearly kill me!"

I cut him off, "Promise me that you will go on! I don't want you to just sit by me! I want you to actually care for yourself."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, now, Clarisse was right! You do stink! You could have at least showered for when I woke up! That would have been appreciative!"

He kissed my lips. My first kiss in a few days. It felt good.

"Now?"

I pretended to think about it, "Well, I would say no, but I don't really want to make out with a stink seaweed brain."

"Oh, so we're going to make out?"

I poked his chest, "If you shower fast!"

Percy pushed me off of him and rushed into the bathroom. A minute later, he came out perfectly wet. He started to dry off, though, the closer he got to me. I lied down on the bed as Percy crawled on top off me.

"Was that fast enough?" He asked.

"Does this answer your question?"I asked in response before I kissed him.

We kissed. We kissed over and over again. I moved my hands from his chest to his hair. His tongue enjoying my mouth, his lips busy with mine; but they soon got bored and moved to my jaw, neck and collarbone. His hands weren't totally calm either, though he seemed to be in better control of them then I was. His hand had traveled to my thigh but was moving much higher up, breaking the dam further. His other hand softly, discretely, as if trying to go unnoticed, was sliding under my shirt to my hips. It slowly moved up higher to my waist, reaching up to the bottom of my bra.

I grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled away, "Percy-"

He sat up, "I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment."

"No, Percy, it's okay. I just-I'm not ready. Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it! I mean, you just woke up from days of being knocked out. You don't have to apologize."

I hugged him, "I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything!"

"It's fine. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could make out some more." I suggested as he changed into his boxers to get ready to sleep.

"You were? That doesn't seem right," Percy joked.

I brought his head down to mine, so he had to get down on his knees, "I think it does. Now, kiss me, seaweed brain!"

He planted a kiss on my lips. Again, we leaned down and started to make out.


	9. Chapter 9

**As i always say, thank you for the reviews! Your reviews keep me writing! I had time to write this earlier and published it right away. If i get ten new reviews by tomorrow, i will update it. Please review!**

I heard a thump as Clarisse threw her pillow across the room. We were tossing around everything in eye sight. The room looked a mess. Stuff was everywhere. I couldn't walk two steps without stepping on something. Most likely, it was clothes. A few times, I stepped on some books. I stubbed my toes every once in a while.

"Are you sure you packed it? I mean, it could just be at camp!" I suggested to her.

"I brought it! I know I did! I wore it the day we came!" Clarisse answered.

I decided to help her some more. I went into my own bra drawer to see if someone had mixed them up. Sure enough, I couldn't see it.

Clarisse lost her bra. I mean, seriously? How could she lose her own bra? The way she described it was weird. It was totally obvious that it was her absolute favorite. She told me that it was pink. Why would she wear a pink bra? That's so opposite of the Clarisse that I knew growing up. Apparently, it was a really nice one from Victoria's Secret. It was her all-time favorite.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Clarisse complained as she stripped the blankets off the bed.

"Clarisse, I can't find my bra, either! It's gone! It was right here!" I shouted as I dug through my bra drawer once again.

"Well, what does it look like? Maybe I've seen it," Clarisse asked.

"It's sea green-" I got cut off.

"Wait! Isn't that Percy's eye color?"

I blushed, "Maybe. Anyways, as I was saying! It's kind of like what you described yours to be. Actually, it's the same kind of bra."

"Where did they go?" Clarisse asked herself as she stuck her head under the bed.

I sat on the bed and held my forehead, "I really like that bra. How could it have disappeared?"

"I have no idea! I want that bra back!" I shouted.

Percy and Chris strolled in, "Hey. What's going on in here?" Chris asked.

I shut my bra drawer, "Nothing. We are doing nothing!"

"How'd your room get this way?" Percy asked as he plopped down on the bed.

"We may or may not have been looking for something that's been lost," Clarisse attempted to explain.

"What did you lose?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Percy.

Clarisse and I tried to clean the room up a little bit. We figured that it was probably best to at least get a passage way from the doors to the bed. That was probably a good idea.

"Like we're going to tell you!" I shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Percy begged as he forced me to sit on his lap.

I poked his nose, "Still not gonna tell you!"

Chris tried to do the same thing with Clarisse, but she rejected, "No, Chris. We are not going to tell you what we lost!"

"Come on! We want to know!" Chris commanded.

"Stop asking! If we want you to know, we'll tell you!" I finalized.

"You are so asking for it," Percy sighed as his hands moved to my sides.

It took me forever to realize what was happening. His fingers started to wiggle as they touched my sides. He was starting to tickle me! How could he do that? I began to crack up. I fell off of Percy's lap and onto the bed. My legs flared up into the air as he continued to tickle me.

"Percy stop!" I commanded in between laughs.

"Not until you tell us about what you lost," Percy tried to compromise.

Clarisse gagged, "Please, Percy. Stop!"

He finally gave up. I moved off of the bed and folded my arms over my chest. I stood next to Clarisse who was in the same position as I was. When I glanced up at her, I laughed. She started to laugh, too. We didn't even know why we were laughing. Well, I didn't. I wasn't sure if she knew. The boys just looked at us like we were crazy in the heads or something. They were right. We kind of are crazy.

~o~

"What kind of bra do you want now?" Percy asked me as we searched the racks in Victoria's Secret.

Clarisse finally gave up and told Chris that we had lost our bras. Of course, he told Percy. I wanted to go shopping for another one with Clarisse, but she didn't want to step foot in Victoria's Secret. She had already done it once. It had scarred her enough. None of my friends wanted to go with me since they wanted to be with their boyfriends. The only other person was Hannah, but she was sick. So, I had to go with Percy.

"Probably the same kind that I had last time. I really liked that bra," I mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember it in the laundry. Wasn't it sea green?" Percy asked as he picked up two bras for me to choose from.

I rejected them, "Maybe."

"Does that have anything to do with my eyes? They are sea green." Percy suggested.

"Sea green is my favorite color! I mean, what's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"I think it's because of my eyes." Percy muttered.

I picked up a few from a rack, "You're so full of yourself!"

"Let me see what you've chosen."

I pulled them away and ran to a fitting room without letting him see them, "Nope. You'll just have to wait!"

After trying on a few, I decided on a bra. It was almost the same as the one I lost. It was the same color. Yes, sea green is my favorite color. Percy was right; it was because of his eyes. They're so beautiful! I could never tell him that, though. I couldn't tell him a bunch of stuff like that. He would get too cocky. I couldn't let that happen.

I still didn't let him see the bra. If he knew that it was sea green after he mentioned it, I would be dead. He would have found out. I didn't even let him see it when HE paid for it. Percy was getting kind of mad the more I hid it from him. Why would I let him see? Did I mention that I had to get one for Clarisse, too? I did. I got the same one as mine. The same exact color.

"Did you find our missing bras?" Clarisse asked.

"No! I did pick up your bra, though!" I replied as I tossed her the new bra.

She looked at it, "It's the color of your boyfriend's eyes. Why would I want this?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to bother finding another one," I laughed.

"Oh, so it's not because you wanted me to have a bra that matches your bra or your boyfriend's eyes?"

"That's totally not the case!"

"It so is! Don't even try to deny it!"

I gave up, "Fine! Seriously, though, I was pretty tired and didn't want to go find another bra before Percy could see them."

"You didn't let Percy see them? Wait, Percy went?"

Gods, Clarisse was pretty good at girl talk. It was going to take a while to catch up, especially now that I haven't been at school in forever to practice girl talk with my friends. I really needed the practice.

"No one else could go. You didn't want to go. What else was I supposed to do? I have no money!" I complained.

"You still had to get me the bra the color of Jackson's eyes?"

"Oh my gods! Can you just get over it? We need to find our other bras!"

"Maybe they're in Percy's room. We never looked in there."

"No, Percy wouldn't steal my bra. He had no idea we even lost them. He couldn't have stolen my bra." I muttered.

Could he?

"I guess, but that's what guys do. I mean, I remember at camp Travis did that to Katie. She did sleep in his cabin, though. That may have helped it," Clarisse thought out loud.

"Percy doesn't. I know him and he doesn't do that type of stuff. Well, there was that one time when he stole the hair brushes from the Aphrodite cabin. He also put shaving cream in the whipped cream canisters that the Hermes cabin stole. Maybe he did do it!" I finished.

"Exactly, I think he did it."

"Oh, and like Chris wouldn't do it?" I asked her.

"Chris wouldn't-actually he would do something like that! That sounds a lot like him!" Clarisse shouted.

We both angrily collected the boys and dragged them into Percy's room. Clarisse forced them to sit down on the bed. After being all aggressive, we acted nice. I sat on Percy's lap and rubbed his cheeks. Clarisse-this really scared me-did the same thing to Chris. I freaked out more than Chris did. Or Percy for that matter. Apparently, Clarisse did this every once in a while to Chris. He loved it.

"Hey, you know what we've been thinking about?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"What is that?" Percy replied.

"Well, we've been thinking long and hard," Clarisse answered.

"About what?" Chris asked again.

"It's more about our bras. I mean, we just can't find them anywhere!" I pouted.

"We thought someone had broken in here while Annabeth was knocked out and we were busy," Clarisse mentioned.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"How could someone have broken in here? I mean, I was always at your side." Percy told me.

"But you weren't here when you were at school! Chris and Clarisse could have gone to do something and left me alone. That pervert could have stolen our bras! Why did you leave me with them, Percy? Why?" I demanded in a sad voice. I faked crying and put my face on Percy's shoulder.

"I –I didn't mean to?" Percy asked.

"I feel so bad that it happened! It was our entire fault!" Clarisse pouted and started to cry. She did the same thing that I did.

"We should have been more careful?'' Chris asked.

"I can't believe this! I mean, I feel terrible! This could lead to whole lot worse things!" I cried out.

"It's okay. I think we have to say something," Percy called out to Chris.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, um, your bras aren't with some random dude. They're in that drawer over there."

I stood up, "Wait! This whole time you had my bra, Percy?" I asked in between fake sobs.

"No, I mean, yes. I did, but I didn't steal it!" Percy shouted in defense.

"Who did?" Clarisse asked.

"I did. It was supposed to be just a prank." Chris admitted.

"You stole our bras, Chris? How could you? That's so mean!" Clarisse asked all sweetly.

Percy reached up to the drawer and grabbed them out, "Here, I'm sorry. Chris didn't want to get in trouble. We couldn't give them back to you without you being all judgy and all that."

Clarisse and I both started laughing. "Seaweed brain, we knew you had them." I told him.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yep. We knew all about it. Your room was the only place that we didn't look. Obviously, you two had it." Clarisse explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? You had to make us feel bad?" Chris asked.

"You felt bad? That was totally stupid!" I laughed. "We are really bad actors!"

"I mean, I felt bad. It was my fault!" Chris complained.

Percy hugged me, "I just wanted to tell you the truth! I hate lying to you. It makes me feel bad!"

"Thanks, but I still don't forgive you, Chris. I have to burn this bra now!" I sighed as I threw the bra in the trash.

"I, for one, am keeping the bra. I don't really appreciate the sea green bra that you got me, Percy!" Clarisse stated. "I don't want my bra to match your boyfriend's eyes, Annabeth!"

Percy smirked at me, "So it did have to do with my eyes. Don't worry, I wear gray all the time!"

"I hope that doesn't mean what I hope it means!" I pleaded.

"Let's just say that I normally change boxers before I go to sleep," Percy whispered into my ear as I started to turn around.

I hit him, "What?"

"I have to burn my ears now!" Clarisse yelled as she ran out the room.

"I'm gonna go apologize again. And again. And again." Chris joked as he sauntered out after Clarisse.

Percy closed the door, "You really knew?"

"Yeah, why did you not tell me earlier? I could've handled it. Wait-why did he even take mine? I mean, I get taking Clarisse's, but mine?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know. He was like all look what I have. Chris convinced me to take yours, but I wouldn't. He did it for me. I really wanted to tell you. I didn't know how. I kept on looking at it and wanting to give it back to you." Percy explained.

"You would stare at my bra?" I asked.

"Did I say that? I don't recall that!" He blushed.

"I'm pretty sure you did! I remember it very clearly!"

"Oh, okay. I still don't remember."

"I do, but I don't really care. You could look at it all you want. I mean, it's not like I don't stare at your abs all the time!"

"Oh, so you like my abs?"

"They are pretty hot! I mean, they are amazing!" I replied as I hopped on the bed.

"My abs are pretty awesome! Look at them!" He lifted up his shirt, "They are awesome!"

I laughed, "They are awesome and very distracting, especially when you're only wearing your boxers. They look great! How do they look above gray boxers?"

He crawled next to me, "They look amazing!"

"And why didn't you tell me that you wear boxers the same color as my eyes? Do you wear the same boxers?" The last part I asked in disgust.

"No, I have a few pairs of them, actually."

"You have a few pairs of boxers that match my eyes?"

"Maybe." He sighed and looked down.

I lifted up his chin with my finger, "Well, I like the fact that you do. It's sweet!" I added as I leaned into him.

In response, he leaned in, too. Our lips met in the middle. They met again and again. Slowly, we inched back onto the bed. Percy took off his shirt to show me his amazing abs. I could see a little bit of his gray boxers. They did look good below Percy's abs.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, i have a question for everybody out there reading this, what two people do you want to get together? I won't do it if it's an obvious match, but i need your advice...thx**

It was my first day of school, again. I finally got to see my friends and be in the school. I was ecstatic! My friends weren't expecting me to come back for a while. Like my actual first day of school, I came back on a Friday. That wasn't exactly my idea of a good school day.

Everyone was welcoming me back. Everyone that didn't utterly despise me, that is. Sierra and Zach tried to avoid any and all contact with me. I tried to say thank you to Zach-you know, because he looked after Percy- but he wouldn't let me near him. Percy tried to go up to him, also, but Zach avoided him, too. In class, Zach just slept. I felt bad.

The day went by really fast, though. I talked to Hannah a little bit. She didn't have much to say. I mean, she was happy that I was back, but she didn't really talk much. The whole class was lectures. We didn't even get a chance to talk.

Lunch came soon enough. This time, I raced Percy down to the cafeteria. I, of course, won by a long shot. Percy made it too easy. We got our food and waltzed over to our friends. I hadn't seen them in forever! It was long awaited, definitely.

"Annabeth, I'm so glad you're back!" Riley shouted as I sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks, so am I!" I replied after she let go of me.

"What happened? Percy wouldn't tell us, and we want to know," Austin asked.

"I got really sick and I passed out. It was really weird," I answered.

"Were you in the hospital? We would've come to visit you if we knew," Alice told me.

"She wasn't in the hospital. I mean, she was for a day, but they released her when she woke up. She wasn't allowed to see anybody, though." Percy lied to them.

"What did the doctors say?" Brian asked.

I shrugged, "They talked to Sally. She never told us what happened."

Now they would blame it all on Sally. That probably wasn't a good idea. The only problem was I didn't know what to say. I had no idea what I should say. I had never been in a situation like that. It never happened at camp. I had to blame it on someone.

"That sucks!" Jake sighed, "Are you okay now?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Percy took care of me. I was in and out for days. Percy kept me well." I answered.

"He should've showered, at least." Jess added as she acted like Percy stunk.

"I mean, I get that he was worried about you, but he really did stink!" Peter went on.

I rubbed Percy's shoulder, "I know he did. Everyone's been telling me that!"

"How much make-up work do you have to do?" Riley asked me.

"Not much. I have to do some, but the teachers went easy on me. Really, I could've handled more." I complained.

"I think you are the only person I know that would ask for more work," Jake laughed.

"I know a lot of them. Her whole family is like that!" Percy joked.

"It's true! We're all freaks!" I laughed.

Austin leaned in and murmured, "Well, Annabeth, I don't think you're a freak. I hope that makes you feel better!"

I did the same thing as him, "Thanks, but I am a freak."

Everyone started to crack up. For some reason, that was hilarious. I never thought me being a freak was funny. Apparently, it was.

"When do you have to give your work?" Peter asked.

"Well, all of my teachers so far have said whenever I feel like it. I haven't been to history yet." I explained.

"I bet you'll finish it over the weekend," Austin muttered.

"You better not!" Percy commanded, "Clarisse and Chris are here!"

"Wait, didn't you mention them two the other day when we were talking about fighting Brian's brother?" Alice asked.

"I think you did. Are they here? Why aren't they at school?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, they came to visit. After they heard about Annabeth, they came as fast as they could to get here," Percy lied. "They stay at camp year round. It's a long story."

Austin leaned in again, this time it wasn't to me, "Is she cute?"

"Dude, she could rip out your eyeballs in less than three seconds," Percy laughed.

"Still, is she cute?" He asked again.

"Austin, when will you get over it? Obviously, she's taken. I mean, she came here with another guy!" Riley shouted.

"I still think she could fall for me. I'm just so awesome and hot!" Austin called out.

"Listen here, Austin. Clarisse is way too tough for you," I sighed.

"Fine, but I still want to meet her!" Austin yelled.

"She'll be here for lunch on Monday, her and her boyfriend, Chris!" Percy assured him.

"Austin, she won't like you. You're puny!" Jake teased.

"I am not puny!" Austin shouted.

"Yes you are, Austin!" Brian replied.

Austin shut up after that. We all laughed at him. He was never going to get with Clarisse. Austin's just desperate. He would date any girl, even Sierra, if asked to. We all knew that. Austin just wanted a girlfriend. He didn't care who. He's really desperate.

Peter whispered into Percy's ear. I couldn't hear him, and I desperately wanted to. The longer Peter whispered the more Percy's eyes widened. They widened so much that I though his head was going to explode. Really, he didn't even whisper to him that long. By that time, I really wanted to know what Peter was saying. All I saw was Percy slapping Peter upside the head.

"Peter, don't ever ask me that again!" Percy yelled too loudly. Right then, a water fountain exploded. Water spewed everywhere.

Everyone glared at him, mouths gaped open. I even did, even thought I had seen this happen before. I didn't expect Percy to react like that. None of us did. The whole lunchroom was starring at Percy. I mean, just cause he's popular doesn't mean that everyone needs to pay attention to him. Nobody at school knew about his powers. It was only me. They were in way more shock than I was.

Percy shoved back his tray and sprinted out the lunch room. Our friends moved their stares from Percy to Peter to me. I didn't know why he reacted like that. Peter didn't let up. All of the attention was turned to me as Peter just blushed, as if waiting for me to react. In a way, I did react. I grabbed both of our bags and trotted out behind Percy, totally forgetting lunch.

I found Percy sitting on the stairs, "You forgot this."

"Thanks," Percy muttered as I sat next to him. My arm wrapped around his waist, trying to comfort him.

"What happened back there? What did Peter ask you?" I asked.

Percy couldn't meet my eyes, "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Seaweed brain, obviously it was something. You wouldn't have reacted that way if it wasn't. Last time I saw you that mad was after the war. You know, when those guys kept on hitting on me at camp and you were pissed. You ended up almost drowning them in the lake. You don't always get that look on your face. Talk to me."

"Wise girl, can you just drop it?"

"No, I can't. Percy, tell me what happened!" I demanded.

He sighed, "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. Really, it wasn't that bad. I was just tired of everything."

I rubbed his back, "Tell me what he said to you."

"He was describing you. By you, I mean your body. He kept mentioning how sexy you are. Then, he-he asked if y-you wanted to do it w-with him."

"He did? Why would he do that?" I asked. On the inside, I was trying to control my feelings. I couldn't let Percy see my anger. He would go back into the lunch room and kill Peter.

"Annabeth, he wants to have sex with you! I lost it!"

"Thank you. I don't want to be with him. You know that!" I whispered as I put my head on his chest.

"He just pissed me off. Why would he ask me something like that? He obviously knows that you're taken."

"And he has a girlfriend, too. She was sitting right there!"

Percy stroked my hair, "That's what I was thinking. The water fountain was just an accident. I was looking at it when I shouted at him. It shouldn't have happened."

"Percy, thank you for protecting me."

"Is it okay if I go back in there and punch his face off?"

"No, I think I wanna do it. Don't get mad, but I have a plan. I just need you to get him out here. Alone," I told Percy.

He kissed me one last time and I tried to work up all the tears that I could manage. I actually got out quite a few. If I was wearing make-up, it would look way more dramatic. Percy would tell what I was going to do. I had the same look in my eyes as I did when I did it to him. We were going to get Peter good.

Peter came out in no time. Instantly, he found me sitting alone. He rushed over and wrapped his arm around me. Peter tried to calm me down.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to calm me down.

"P-Percy br-broke up with m-me," I got out in between fake sobs.

"Why?" I could tell that on the inside, he was smiling about it.

"Something a-about s-some girl or so-something. I j-just can't believe t-that he would d-do that t-to me. We pr-promised each other that we w-would never leave each other."

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

I immediately stopped crying and hopped onto his lap, "Oh, Peter, you're such a great friend. I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life!"

"Yeah?"

I nodded in agreement. I inched my face closer to his. We were separated only by our noses. "Peter, I know what you told Percy. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

I whispered into his ear, "You're a pig!"

"What?"

"Peter, you're a pig! Percy didn't dump me. He told me what you said and threatened to break your neck. I'm going to do the same. How could you do that? I thought you were my friend!"

Before he could process what was happening, I punched him square in the jaw. Blood started to come from somewhere. It wasn't exactly what I had done to Percy, but it was funny. I really enjoyed doing it. Peter pretty much just got beat up by a girl.

He ran to the nurse's office as Percy came out to see me. I nodded and signaled him to come closer. I ran to meet him halfway.

"He won't be bothering you about how sexy I am anymore!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him.

"He was right, though. You are super hot!"

"I know. You aren't too bad yourself."

He just laughed as I leaned in to kiss him. I smiled against his kisses. He was always so sweet. It was reassuring that he was protective of me. I enjoyed it. I wanted him to be protective. It's not that I didn't want to fight my own battles, but I wanted to rely on him sometimes.

History passed pretty fast. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch. I never thought that Peter was like that. I always thought he liked Alice. Apparently, I was wrong. My mind just couldn't wrap around that. Peter never seemed like he would do anything like that! Maybe he was a monster or something. I shook that thought out of my mind. He had been here for Percy since school started. He couldn't be a monster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! Here is the new chapter. I promise that the next one will be up soon! _Please keep reviewing**

"Don't you think we should start doing our homework?" I asked as Percy's lips slowly made their way down my neck.

"I'm at home, and I'm working on something. Does that count?" Percy asked as he came up to look me in the eyes.

"I don't think so, but I am enjoying this!" I reply as I lean in to kiss him.

He responds by planting a kiss on my lips. I grip his hair in my hands as his hands grab my waist. Slowly, his hands inch their way up my shirt, but stopping way before he reaches by bra. I leaned back on the bed and Percy came on top of me.

"What are you two doing?" Someone yelled form Percy's door. I flipped Percy off of me, and he landed on the floor. It was Chris.

"Chris, couldn't you knock?" I asked him.

"That would be a lot less painful for me," Percy sighed as he climbed back on the bed.

"I did knock. You two were just too busy to notice." Chris answered.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Clarisse wanted to talk to you, Annabeth. She said it was important."

I kissed Percy and slowly made my way out of the room, not looking back. I wanted to shut the door behind me, but, for some reason, I also didn't want to. As I continued walking, I faintly heard some yelling coming from Percy. It was probably directed towards Chris, though I couldn't tell what he was saying. I still had to laugh.

I walked into my old room to find Clarisse sitting on the bed, reading my diary.

"How'd you get that?" I asked in shock as I shut the door behind me.

"Oh, this?" She glanced at me and sat up, "I found it in the desk. There is some pretty interesting stuff in here!"

I tried to get it back, but it didn't work, "Come on, Clarisse. Give it back."

"Oh, this is interesting! _Dear Diary,"_ She started to read from one of my entries, "_I went swimming with Percy today. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it swimming. Once we got down to the bottom, he formed an air bubble around us and we started to make-out. It got really intense. I wanted more, but for some reason, I drew back. I could practically feel my mother's glare on me. I wanted to just rip-"_

I cut her off by finally grabbing the diary, "That's enough!"

"But I was just getting to the good part!" She whined.

"Clarisse, how much did you read?"

"Annie, I read a lot. You talk about Percy a bunch. Most of the things aren't very user friendly."

I blushed, "Why were you reading it? And don't call me Annie!"

"I was bored, Annie!" She replied, knowing I was furious. "Plus, it's always fun to mess with your relationship!"

"Not this time, Clarisse."

"Jackson doesn't know?"

"I mean, he knows I have a diary. I just took it before he could read into it." I blushed even redder.

"That's not what I mean. He doesn't know that you like him like that?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way. We are fine the way we are. You don't need to get in the middle of it."

"Dang, Annie. If only I had your control. How do you not rip his clothes off whenever you two make-out?"

"I have self-control. We aren't ready. I don't think Athena would really like me to, either. And stop calling me Annie!" I yelled the last part.

"Geez, I get it. You don't like being called Annie."

"Obviously. Now are you not going to tell him?"

"As much fun as it would be, I won't…yet!"

"Hey, Clarisse. You may just want to know this. Over the summer, Percy and I found something really interesting under your bed."

That caught her attention, "What were you doing in my room?"

"We were trying to find something that we could use against you! You were threatening to put those pictures of us making out all over camp. We had to get back at you somehow. I told Percy to leave that little thing alone because I know you wouldn't want word about that getting around camp. Then we found your teddy bear and blanket."

"Wait, did you see what I think you saw?" She asked as I saw a blush come across her cheeks.

"If you mean the collection of Chris's clothes, then yes. We did find it. May I just add that the boxers really aren't manly?"

"You had no right!"

"And you had no right to read my diary! Now, you don't want the camp to know about Chris's old clothes under your bed. The Stolls will certainly have something to say about that!"

"The Stolls will not find out! You won't tell them. I know you."

I laughed, "Clarisse, apparently, you don't know me as well as you thought. I bet you never would have guessed some of the things that I wrote in my diary."

Her face tensed up and I knew I was right.

"Yeah, but you won't tell them. I don't know every thought that goes through your head, but I do know you. You won't tell the Stolls anything about that!"

I pulled out my phone, "Let's see. Stolls. Stolls. Ah, here they are. Conner Stoll."

"You better not call them, girly!"

"Don't tell anyone about my diary, and I won't."

"Fine, I won't. Don't tell anybody about me. If anybody finds out, I will kill you, girly!"

"I won't. Is that all you want to talk to me about? Can I get back to Percy?"

Clarisse slammed her head into her pillow, "Actually, I have another question. It's kind of personal." She blushed.

"Oh, Clarisse has a girl question to ask me! I wonder what it is!" I teased as I sat on the desk.

"Don't get all excited. I just want to know, er, it-it's about Chris."

"Guy problems? I gotta say, Clarisse, I didn't expect _you _to ask _me _about guy problems. I mean, you have some girly friends at camp."

"Yeah, but after Silena died, I don't really trust them about this kind of stuff."

I made sure the doors were locked and sat next to her, "Okay, shoot."

"Well, I was just wondering how you get Percy to- uh- kiss you so often."

I was in shock. Clarisse was asking me about guy problems. More importantly: she was asking me about Percy. She wanted to know about my love life. I mean, we have a pretty good relationship, Clarisse and I, but it's not like we're best friends. She must be having problems with Chris. Why would she ask me about it? True, I do have a pretty good relationship with Percy. We're always together and always kissing. I got all of my advice from Silena. I had to learn a lot on my own, though. Percy was my first boyfriend. I couldn't really tell Clarisse much more than Silena already would have. All I really learned on my own was what Percy liked. I knew he liked to kiss a lot. He also liked to take me, late at night, to the beach. I couldn't really tell her much.

"Clarisse, I don't know what to tell you. Percy is just that type of guy. He likes to kiss me, a lot. Is this about Chris?"

She blushed beat red, "It's just, I know he loves me. I love him, too. He just doesn't always kiss me when I want him to."

"Um, I don't really know what to say. What are you asking?"

"How do you get Percy to kiss you all the time?"

"That night, you know, when we kissed underwater, we kept kissing. The next day, we made out, again, in his cabin. After that, we just were always kissing."

"Okay," She mumbled under her breath.

"Look, just talk to Chris about it. If he is a real guy, and I bet you he is, then he wants to kiss you. He probably just doesn't think you do. Talk to him."

With that, I didn't look back. I lifted myself off the bed, and sauntered into Percy's room. He was lying on his bead, failing to read a book. I laughed. Chris was watching tv in the other room. I rested my head on Percy's chest and snuggled up next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked into his neck.

"I'm trying to read _The Scarlet Letter_ for English. It's a terrible book. Why do we have to read it?"

"It's part of the curriculum. I read it two years ago at camp. It gets better as you read on."

"Yeah, maybe for a girl. Seriously, who chooses these books?"

"Some idiots who hate kids. How far are you?"

"I've failed at reading the first few pages. I don't think my dyslexia likes boring books." He laughed. "What did Clarisse want to talk to you about?"

I thought back on the conversation, "She took my diary."

"The diary that you won't let me read?" He asked as he threw the book across the room. It landed besides the trash can.

"Yes, that diary. Anyways, she was asking me questions about it. I threatened her with Chris's stuff that we found under her bed."

"Oh, I remember that!"

I laughed, "Yeah, unfortunately, the conversation didn't end there."

"What do you mean?" He asked me as his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"She was asking me about our love life." Percy gave me a face, but I continued, "Not like sex or anything. She was asking how I get you to kiss me. I don't think Chris kisses her as much as she wants to be kissed."

"Oh, so she asked about me?"

"Yes, I explained to her how I got you to kiss me a lot."

"And that is?"

"I am incredibly hot and you love me. Also, that the next day we made out and we're inseparable. About how we would always kiss."

"You know, I think a kiss sounds great right about now!"

I laughed as we leaned in, "Oh, really?'

He finally crashed our lips together. It was passionate. I climbed up on top of him and straddled his lap. My fingers dug through his hair. His hands rested calmly on my hips as the kiss grew deeper. Percy flipped us over, so he was on top of me.

~o~

"Clarisse, if you don't hurry up, I will kill you!" I shouted down the hall as Clarisse and Chris ran towards Percy and me.

We were at school. It was finally lunch time and Clarisse and Chris were going to meet our friends. Everyone was ecstatic to meet them. Austin still wanted to get with Clarisse. Peter had pretty much ignored us. He still ate with us, for some reason. I think it was because Jess begged him to. I wouldn't see any other reason for him staying.

They sprinted down the hall to meet us. They really wanted to meet our friends, too. Apparently, they had sounded really cool from our descriptions. I didn't see it.

We strolled into the cafeteria. Our friends behind us. They had, fortunately, brought us our lunches. We had subs and chips and some fruit. I was happy that we didn't need to eat the disguising cafeteria food. It was a first. Percy wrapped his arm around me as we sat down besides our friends. They were all so happy to be introduced to Clarisse and Chris.

"So, Clarisse, you're actually cuter than Annabeth described you," Austin told her as he leaned on his arm on the table.

"I think I want to punch you," Chris muttered.

"I think I want to puke," Clarisse gagged.

"Told you that you weren't going to get with her!" Riley bragged.

"I'm pretty sure that you owe me twenty bucks!" Brian announced as Austin handed over the money.

Percy laughed, "You guys took bets?"

"Yep!" Alice popped the p.

"That's reassuring?" Clarisse muttered.

"So, Chris, you guys stay at camp all year, right? Why?" Jess asked.

Clarisse and Chris glanced at Percy and me, "Our parents aren't really around." Chris answered.

"That's pretty much what our camp is. Everybody who goes there only lives with their one parent." Clarisse explained.

"I thought I told you guys that," Percy sighed.

"Anyways, our parents, the one that we would be living with, well they aren't the best. Both of us don't have a dad that really checks in on us. Our moms don't really care that much. Chiron, our camp director, takes in kids like us." Chris explained further.

"That's depressing," Peter murmured.

I laughed, "The whole camp is a family/ I mean, literally. We are all related somehow. Some of us more than others. Like, Clarisse is my cousin. She's not Percy's, though, but they are related down the line."

"That…strange?" Alice whispered.

"So, you're all related?" Jake asked. He finally spoke.

"Jake? I forgot you were there!" Percy joked.

"Yeah, we are all related in a way. It gets really confusing." Clarisse sighed.

Riley put two and two together, "Wait! If you are all related, then how are you two dating?" She asked Percy and me.

I glanced at Percy who was blushing beat red. "I mean, technically, we're not related. If you ask certain people, we are related, though. It's really complicated!"

"Shouldn't you two not be dating?" Peter asked. He was very hopeful.

Percy laughed, "No, it's fine. I mean, it's not illegal."

"We can't really explain it. Most kids at camp do go out because they have no one who really understands them except for the people at camp." Clarisse interrupted.

"I'd understand you," Austin flirted.

"Dude, you don't even know how hard she punches. She's beaten me up. You know how hard that is." Percy joked.

"Don't think I won't do it again, Prissy!" Clarisse shouted.

"Clarisse, remember what I know about you!" I blackmailed her.

She groaned as Chris wrapped his arm around her. We all laughed. Our friends laughed even though they seemed confused.

That's when I heard an ignorant shrill coming from across the cafeteria. Instantly, I knew that someone was going to get seriously injured. It wasn't going to be me.


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is really good compared to all of the other ones...sorry. I really like this chapter. I hope you do too!**

"Percy!" A voice called from across the cafeteria.

I instantly knew who it was, and I wasn't happy about it. Clarisse's face fell. Everyone's faces fell. Peter was smiling, and I think it had something to do with me. He still wanted me. He wanted me more than I cared to admit. That's when I heard a more manly voice call my name. It wasn't Percy's. I was pissed. Two at one time? Apparently, somebody didn't like me today.

"What are you two doing here?" I growled.

"I just came to see my new girlfriend," Zach sighed as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

Sierra sat besides Percy and started to feel his hair, "Don't you want to see us?"

"Actually, no. We don't! I'm not your girlfriend, Zach!" I shouted at him. He didn't even flinch, but I swiped his arm off of me.

"Sierra, leave us alone." Percy called out.

"We meet again," Clarisse sighed. She pushed Sierra, gently. It was a little too gentle for Clarisse. She would normally get madder if someone like Sierra was flirting with one of her friends.

"Ugh, it's the meatloaf. Why are you even here?" Sierra complained.

I stood up, "We invited them. Get your hands off my boyfriend!" I shoved Zach's hand-which had somehow made their way back to me- off of my shoulders. I walked over to Sierra and Percy.

"What if I don't want to? And stop saying he's your boyfriend! He's obviously mine!" Sierra countered as she stood up to meet me.

"Sierra, I'm not your boyfriend," Percy added.

"Look, Annabeth, I know you are jealous of me. It's understandable. I am popular and super gorgeous!" Sierra tried.

Clarisse, Chris, and I laughed. Well, everyone else did, too, but it they were really small laughs.

Clarisse came besides me as Sierra stood up, "Percy is not your boyfriend! As much as I hate to admit it, and trust me, I do, they belong together! They both are equally annoying and love to bother me. I mean, I love to bother them, too, don't get me wrong! Both of them belong together. Stop bugging them, will ya?"

"Um, thanks Clarisse? I think?" Percy questioned.

"Dude, that's a compliment," Chris assured him.

"Can you just stay away from us?" I asked. No, I pleaded.

"But Annie, baby, you love me!" Zach placed his arms around my shoulders, slowly inching their way down to pull my bra straps off.

I shoved him off of me, "No, I don't, Creep!"

Percy got up and punched Zach square in the jaw. I heard it crack. "Stay away from my girlfriend! Don't call her Annie!"

"Why are you protecting her, Percy?" Sierra pouted.

"Oh, grow up, Sierra! He doesn't like you!" I reminded her.

"Don't say that, Annie!" Sierra shouted in my face.

Percy stepped between us, "Sierra, she's right. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. And nobody calls her Annie! She despises that!"

Why would he tell them that? I mean, I do despise it when people call me Annie. It's an advantage if they knew. You never tell your enemy anything like that. Luke taught me that a long time ago. Ugh, now Luke was on my mind.

Sierra put her arms on Percy's shoulders, "Don't say that, baby. You can drop the act. It's okay! All of your loser friends were sure to find out eventually!"

Before I could even react, Clarisse came in between them. She lifted up her fist and it flew towards Sierra's nose. Blood started to gush out of it. She fell to the floor with Clarisse on top of her. She was wildly hitting Sierra's face. Everyone just starred at her in awe. I was really enjoying it. In fact, I was practically laughing as my grin got wider.

"Clarisse! What are you doing?" A familiar voice yelled.

I noticed it was Paul. He trotted over to us and grabbed Clarisse's hand. Luckily, it was the one in the air. Clarisse couldn't hit anyone anymore. She would never hurt Paul, or any adult, for that matter. We headed out after them. Clarisse didn't look upset or even mad. She seemed relieved. We all did. Well, Chris didn't. He just seemed fazed, it was all fun and games to us.

"What happened?" Paul asked us.

Without even knowing it, I told him the entire story. I blame my ADHD. I could have given him the shorter version, like everybody else would have, but my mind was just blurting the whole scenario out. I knew he was probably talking more towards Percy when he asked what had happened. I just had to say it. Everyone just stared at me as I talked. Well, I would say that Paul stared; everyone else gawked with their eyes wide.

"Well, seeing as though you aren't a student here, Clarisse, I can't punish you. All I can say is that you can't come back here." Paul told her.

"Gladly," Clarisse muttered. Her arms crossed her chest.

"Are you going to punish us?" Percy asked.

Paul's face turned upset, "Percy, seeing as though you punched Zach in the face, I think I'm going to have to."

"Paul, you can't! He was just protecting me! He didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted a little too loudly. Really, I didn't mean to shout. "Punish me, if you have to."

"Annabeth, you know that I have to punish him for what he did. I can't let it slide. Plus, you didn't do anything wrong. At school, I'm not your stepbrother, Percy. I'm a teacher." Paul reminded us.

"Really, Mr. Blofis, he did it to protect Annabeth!" Chris added.

"I understand that! I still have to punish you. It's just detention after school today. You won't even have to stay the whole time. You can leave at four."

"But Paul! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm pretty sure that a boyfriend is supposed to protect their girlfriend! It's in the job description!" Percy complained.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Now, I have to go back to my class. I hope that you won't get into anymore trouble." And with that, Paul left us in the hallway.

Percy was mad. No, he was pissed. Clarisse and Chris said bye and headed home. I sat down on the stairs while Percy paced the hall. His face was extremely red.

"I'm supposed to protect you, and I get punished for it?" Percy muttered.

"I know. It's unfair. Percy, it's okay. It's not like you can get out of it. Thank you for doing that. Punching Zach, I mean."

He sat next to me, "Hey, that creep was putting his hands where they didn't belong. Even if I wasn't your boyfriend, I would've done that."

I leaned my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around me.

~o~

Percy's fingers ran up and down my sides. They were tickling me. I hated it when Percy tickled me. He did it just to torture me. Most of the time, it was during homework or whenever Percy didn't want to do something. This time he didn't want to do his essay on a Roman god. Percy already picked Neptune, but he wasn't Poseidon. Percy really didn't want to do this essay. It was only a page, and I had already finished mine on Minerva.

"Percy, stop!" I yelled at him as I flipped over on the bed.

"Not unless you don't make me do the essay!" Percy commanded as I laughed even harder.

"You have to do your homework! You have to do it!" I tried to get out in between laughs.

Percy didn't stop, "Then I won't stop tickling you! It's that simple!"

"Percy! Please, stop! We can make-out all you want. Please stop tickling me!" I begged.

"I don't wanna make out- I mean, I do, but that's not the point!"

"Fine, Percy, you don't have to do it!" I sighed in defeat.

He finally stopped, "Good. Now, are we going to make out?"

I laughed, "Nope. We are going to do your homework. Before you tickle me again, I'm going to help you. So don't tickle me!"

We got to work on his Neptune essay. It was really easy. We wrote what changed when Poseidon changed to Neptune. That was easy and took up a page. I did the same thing with my essay earlier, so I knew how to do it. It passed by really quickly.

After that, we got down to the kissing part. We made out on his bed. Percy was on top this time. Luckily, we remembered to lock the door. It seemed as if every time we made out, somebody would stroll, interrupting us. It was super annoying. I was happy that no one could come in and yell at us for making-out.

"Percy," Sally called from the other side of the door, "Percy, open up."

"Seaweed brain, your mom's at the door." I told him.

Percy groaned and got the door. I realized that somewhere during out make-out session, Percy's shirt ended up on the other side of the room. Sally noticed this, too.

"What were you two doing?" Sally asked as she waltzed in, looking around the room for anything suspicious.

Percy found his shirt and put it on, "Homework."

"Homework?"

"Yeah, I had this essay on Neptune that I had to do," Percy replied.

I laughed, "Is there something that you needed, Sally?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you two were doing in here. I was going to make some cookies. I wanted to know if you wanted to help or not." She replied.

"Oh," Percy whispered.

"It seems as though I interrupted something. Percy, can I just talk to you for a minute?"

Sally led Percy out into the hallway. She closed the door behind them. I lied down on the bed and twirled my hair in between my fingers. I wondered about what they were talking about. They were really good at whispering. I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying.

When Percy finally came back in, I questioned him, "What did she want?"

"Oh, you know," Percy told me as he pulled me on top of his lap, "the _What were you two doing in there? Were you about to have sex?_ Talk. It was really awkward."

I laughed, "I bet. What did you tell her?" I looked into his deep, sea green eyes.

"Just that you weren't ready and neither was I. We were just making-out."

"Well, I'm glad that it was your mom. If it was Clarisse or Chris, we would be dead by now."

"Yeah, they would call Conner and Travis. Then, we'd never be able to live it down. It reminds me about what pictures Clarisse has of us."

I face-palmed, "I hated that day! How did she even get those pictures? I thought your blinds were closed."

"I guess she found a way to get them. She probably bribed someone to hide in my cabin and take them."

"Sounds like her." I murmured.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he leaned in.

"Math. You have math homework, too." I added before he could kiss me.

He slammed his back on the bed, "Seriously? Don't you have it?"

"No, I finished it in class. You know, when you were playing with my hair and pretending to take notes."

"I remember that. Wait, he assigned homework?"

"Yes, he did. Now, you better get started. I want to get to bed soon. By the time I get out of the shower, you should have at least seven problems finished."

I kissed him as I went to the shower.

While I was in there, I got to think. I mean, actually think about everything. Okay, so maybe I only thought of Percy. What can I say? He's amazing, hot, sweet, caring, sexy, kind, gentle, funny… I could go on for hours. I really could. One thought kept popping into my mind: what Sierra was saying at lunch. Why was she so convinced that they had a thing going on? It was obvious that they didn't. What happened before I got to Goode? Was there something going on? It didn't seem like it. I really hoped that I was right, and that there wasn't anything going on. I knew that I had to ask Percy about it.

Suddenly, the shower turned freezing. Only one person would and could do this.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Yes, my love?" Percy called out from behind the door.

"Turn the water back!"

"I thought I was supposed to be doing my homework."

"Yeah, but you were the one who started-AH" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was frozen in fear. There –right in front of me- was a huge spider. By huge, I mean gigantic! I had seen spiders like this before in books. Never had I thought that one would sneak into my shower. Arachne probably made a special delivery. I couldn't think about anything except to get this spider away from me and out of my shower!

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked.

I could hear the worry in his voice, but all I could say was, "Percy!"

"I'm coming in, okay?"

I couldn't even respond. I was literally frozen. Percy, before opening up the shower curtain, handed me a towel. I wanted to take it, but I couldn't move my arms. When he realized this, he opened up the curtain and wrapped it around me. He carried me into his room- soap still on my body. I started to feel better when he came back out with a smile. The spider was dead.

He hugged me and tried to warm me up. Instantly, the water and soap left my body. I felt a little bit better.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's gone now."

I snuggled my head up to him. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I never-EVER-cry. Okay, so I do cry from time to time, but not a lot. Percy had rarely ever seen me cry. He seemed shocked at first, but then squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you, Percy." I whispered.

"Hey, it was a pretty scary spider. I mean, any child of Athena would be terrified." He joked.

I laughed, barely, "Thanks, none of them would freeze like I did, though. You know, I had a plan for when I see spiders. Guess it didn't work."

Percy laughed, "I'll always be there to kill them. Trust me."

He kissed my head one last time before I realized that I was naked. To add to that, I was on Percy's bed, while Percy was hugging me. My face got scarlet form embarrassment. I stood up and went to get dressed in the bathroom. I put on one of Percy's CHB t-shirts. It was long enough (to my knees) that I didn't need shorts on. I did put on underwear. I wouldn't sleep in only a shirt without them. I braided my hair down my back.

When I waltzed out of the bathroom, Percy's mouth was gaped open. He had never seen me in just a t-shirt before. I mean, he's seen me like that when we were going swimming, but not to just go to bed. I realized that I was still in shock about the whole spider thing. Instead of making a witty comment about his glare, I decided to just lie in Percy's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head in response. I didn't want to talk. That's when I noticed that I was crying. Silent tears were falling from my eyes. Percy must've noticed this before he asked me.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It was only a spider. It's dead now." He whispered into my hair.

"I-I know. That's not what's wrong," I muttered.

Percy took my face in his hands, "What's wrong then?"

I wasn't scared about the spider. That had nothing to do with it. I realized that it was something that was totally irrelevant to tonight's theatrics. It was what happened at school.

"Sierra. What was she talking about today? She-she sounded like you two had something going on before I came here." I mumbled to him.

"Annabeth, I love you. Trust me, nothing was going on. I promise you that. Do you really want to know?"

This scared me. What was he going to tell me? Why would he have to ask if I really wanted to know? He already told me that nothing was going on. I did the only thing I could do. I nodded as I placed my head back on his chest.

He sighed, "Okay, so before you came here, a lot of girls really wanted to go out with me. They wouldn't stop bugging me about it. I never said yes, of course. I always told them that I had an amazing goddess of a girlfriend in San Francisco. None of them believed me. Heck, even my best friends didn't believe me. I mean, you saw their reactions when they met you."

"Percy, get on with the story," I commanded.

"So, one day, I was at the movies with my friends. I didn't know that they decided to invite Sierra. She showed up and was apparently my date for the night. I couldn't get out of it, either. I was dared to do it. Austin pretty much dragged me there. Of course, at this time he had a girlfriend, Teri."

"Austin went out with Teri?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," He laughed, "so, I had to stay. Little did I know that we were going to see, what they call, a horror movie. To me, it was nothing. Sierra practically jumped into my lap and begged me to hold her. I did, but I regretted it right when it happened. She held my hand afterwards, and she wouldn't let me get away from her. When we ended up at her apartment, she kissed my cheek goodnight. I went home that night, and called you. I was going to tell you all about it, but you were having some problems with your step-mom. I decided to let you talk. I couldn't work up the nerve any other time to tell you. That's why she's so clingy."

I took it all in. That was a pretty long story. I didn't cry at all. I felt bad; scratch that, I felt horrible. It wasn't because my boyfriend held another girl at a movie; it was because I pretty much did the same thing. I started to sob.

"Percy, I need to tell you something, too."

He kissed my temple, "Go ahead."

I took in a deep breath, and started, "I told you that I didn't have any real friends. Well, there were these people that I hung out with. I mean, we weren't very close, but I would call them friends. Anyways, my friends set me up on a date, too. It was like yours. We were out with the whole group, which had about seven people in it. They wouldn't let me leave, even though I told them all about you. They even saw pictures and listened to our phone calls. They just didn't believe me. During the movie, it was really bad. A horror, just like yours. I wanted to laugh at how not scary it was. The guy, Evan, put his arm around me, tight. I couldn't get out of his grasp. He kissed me when they all walked me back to my house. I hated it, Percy. I tried to call you, but you weren't there. I could never work up the courage to tell you, either. Every day after that, Evan wouldn't leave me alone. I'm so sorry, Percy."

I started to sob, again. This time, I'm pretty sure that everyone in the house could hear it. Percy tried to calm me down.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Percy. I let him kiss me. I felt terrible! I still do!"

"Would you feel better if I beat him up?"

I laughed a little bit, "Percy, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell him that I have a boyfriend, but he didn't accept it."

He could sense that something else was bothering me, "Annabeth, is there something that you're not telling me?"

I nodded. How did he know that I was holding something back? I started to cry harder. By this time, Percy's shirt was probably ruined because of my tears. I had to tell him, though. He needed to know.

"Percy, h-he, well, he kind of forced himself on m-me."

"Wait, what did he do to you?" Concern was filling his voice. I thought there would be anger, but he only felt like he needed to protect me.

"I-it was two weeks before I asked to come here. I w-was walking home one day from my friend Penelope's house. He ran up to me and shoved me into his car. Percy, he was about to take off my shirt. A-a hellhound came out of nowhere and I had to go fight it. I was so glad that happened. After that, I sprinted home. I already told you about Tanner. He was just so mean. He helped Evan get me into his car. I'm so sorry, Percy! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay, Annabeth. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself. If anyone, blame him."

"Wait, you don't sound angry."

"Do you want me to be? I mean, I'm pissed at him, but right now, all I care about it you. I'm putting my anger aside to help you."

"Thank you. I just feel so bad for not telling you. Percy, you don't understand. I couldn't get out of his grasp. I was trapped. My training didn't help at all!"

Just then, Clarisse and Chris barged in the room. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

They saw me crying and tried to comfort me. Percy shooed them away. I didn't want anybody but Percy.

"Annabeth, it's okay. I don't care that you didn't tell me. I mean, I would have wanted you to, but I get why you didn't. It must have been terrifying. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"I expected you to be mad at me. I expected you to leave me or something." I whispered.

"Why would I ever leave you? I would die if I was stupid enough to do something like that. Annabeth, sometimes your training won't help you. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"I was scared that if I told you, that you'd do something to me. I didn't want to get hurt."

"Annabeth, the only reason I want you to tell me is because I want to protect you. I never want to hurt you. I should've been there to help you. Instead, I left you alone. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Percy, don't say that! You already do so much for me. It's not your fault!"

"Is Evan the reason that you nearly shudder when Zach comes around?"

"You've noticed?"

He laughed a little bit, "It's kind of hard not to. Besides, I know when you get scared. I've known you since we were twelve."

I sighed, "The second week of school, Zach slipped me a note when you weren't looking. Out of curiosity, I read it. It said that he thought I was really hot a-and that his cousin is Evan. I kept reading, though. He told me that Evan was still waiting for me, and that they would share me. I was terrified!"

He hugged me tighter, "Annabeth, you should've told me. I would have ripped his head off of his body! You're not just something they can claim. You're a person. They won't touch you anymore. I'll stay by your side and protect you."

"I-I was just too scared to tell anybody. I wrote about it in my diary, just to get it out. Clarisse didn't get there, though. I was relieved when I figured out how far she actually read into it. I was too afraid to tell you, Percy."

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. I will love you no matter what! Please, tell me if something like this happens again."

"I will, Percy, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for your wonderful reviews! I really like hearing what you have to say! Please say more! Anyways, Annabeth might be getting a little ooc soon. Sorry, it's just really dramatic with everything going on. I think that maybe her relationship is causing her to be softer or something. You'll see what's going on soon. I hope you like it!**

Suddenly, I froze.

Let me tell you what was happening. I was at school, just minding my own business. Okay, that's kind of a lie. Percy and I were talking to Austin because he still really wanted to get with one of our friends. We told him about all of our single friends. Believe it or not, there weren't that many that we were close to. I told him about a few of my sisters, but that's really it. There were a few campers from the Hermes or Hephaestus cabins. It's not like the girls at camp don't like guys. Most of their parents don't have bitter rivalries like ours.

Clarisse and Chris had left in the middle of the night. They hadn't even said goodbye. They left us a note saying that it was urgent that they got back to CHB. They would IM us after school that day. I wasn't all that sad that they left. I would get to see them soon enough.

Let's get back to what's happening. I was talking to Austin about a daughter of Hephaestus named Bella. She was really sweet and pretty smart, too. We didn't know her very well. Well, I knew her better than Percy did, of course. Percy wasn't really into the whole meeting new campers thing. I was, though. I tried to meet them all. I had to drag Percy along with me. He obeyed, but never really paid attention to them.

That's when I froze.

There he was, standing six foot two. He had incredibly dark brown eyes that were the same color as his hair. He wasn't that in shape, like Percy was. He was a linebacker on the football team. His eyes caught mine as he talked to his cousin, Zach. Two guys who wanted me started to make their way over to me.

I gripped Percy's arm, hard. "Percy, that's him."

At first, Percy didn't know what I was saying. Then, he saw the look in my eyes. Tears were building up, but I wouldn't let them fall. I couldn't let them fall. Percy followed my gaze to Zach and Evan walking over to us. Percy pulled me away without saying bye to Austin, so Austin just followed us. He seemed really confused, but he kept on going like it was normal.

We weren't moving fast enough.

"Annie, baby, I've missed you so much!" Evan shouted through the halls.

Everyone turned to us. I stopped abruptly in the halls and squeezed Percy harder. My eyes closed as my eyebrows scrunched together. I was told that this look was cute from Percy, but everybody else thought it was weird. Percy's arm made its way around my waist as we turned to face them. A tear tried to trickle down from my eyes, but I whipped it away. Austin waltzed over to my other side. He knew that whatever was going on was bad. I liked the fact that he wanted to protect me. I squeezed his arm, too.

"Where have you been? We've missed you in San Fran!" Evan shouted. He tried to lean in to a kiss, but Percy got in his way.

"I'm guessing you're Evan?" Percy posed it more like a question than a statement. He was almost standing in front of me. His arm was off of my hip, and was in a fist by his side.

"Oh, so you're the boyfriend. Perry, is it? He isn't really that good in the looks department, if you ask me. Why would you go out with him?" Evan mocked.

"It's Percy, and he beats you in any department!" I screamed.

Evan and Zach laughed. Zach sighed, "Was she picky when you were with her?"

"Unfortunately, she was. Annie, have you told him about our little car ride?" Evan added.

"Yes, she has." Percy replied, "And don't call her Annie!"

"Oh, so I've offended her boyfriend! I'm so scared!" Evan teased.

Austin butted in, "You should be scared. Percy could beat your butt any day. He beat your idiot cousin's just the other day."

"That wasn't fair! I was too busy thinking about Annie over there. She was wearing those tight jeans. Plus, you had that gorilla that you guys call a girl." Zach defended himself.

"Her name's Clarisse!" I shouted.

"And_ I_ was thinking aboutAnnabethwhen _I_ beat _you_ up. That didn't slow me down any," Percy laughed.

"So, Annie, how about we finish that car ride that we started that day. Maybe Zach could even join us," Evan winked.

"Why would she go anywhere with you?" Austin asked.

"Oh, you don't understand! See, me and Annie, here, were getting it on in my car when some dog attacked the car." Evan countered.

I interrupted, "We were not _getting it on_! You were trying to take off my shirt and I was fighting against you!"

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to your little city and leave us all alone," Percy suggested in probably the most polite voice that he could get out.

"I don't feel like it. I'd rather take your girl here for a joy ride," Evan sighed.

"That sounds good to me," Zach added with a laugh.

"Pervs," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm pretty sure that she has a boyfriend," Percy told them. "Now, I think that you should leave her alone."

"Why are you even here?" Austin asked. He wasn't being nice about it, either.

Evan's eyes widened and he turned to Zach, "Oh, cuz, you didn't tell them?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention it," Zach smirked.

"Anyways, I've moved in with Zach, here. Won't this be fun, Annie? It'll be just like San Fran!"

A single tear ran down my cheek.

Zach laughed, "Aw, look. She's so happy to see me that she's crying. That's so sweet! Now, Perry, why don't you let go of my girlfriend?"

"It's Percy, and I won't let you have _my_ girlfriend!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Evan. I'm with Percy. I was never with you, so don't call me your girlfriend!" I shouted at him.

"We'll see about that," Zach murmured.

"Watch your back, Jackson. Someone's gonna come and take her from your grasp before you know it!" Evan threatened.

"Like Annabeth would ever go anywhere with a creep like you! She's way too good for you!" Austin yelled.

"See you in English, Annie," Zach shouted as he left.

Zach and Evan sauntered off down to their first class. Lucky for me, I saw Zach in two of my classes every day. That's third and fourth block. I sat nowhere near him, though.

Immediately, I grabbed Percy and wrapped my arms around him. He held me as I let out a few tears. Percy tried to calm me down by kissing my head and telling me things, but I was too scared to listen. Austin tried to ask what was going on, but Percy told him that he would explain later. I didn't want anyone to know. I knew, though, that they needed to know. They would all find out anyways.

"Annabeth, calm down. He's gone. I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you no matter what!" Percy whispered into my ear. "Do you want to just stand here?"

I shook my head and actually laughed, "We should get to class."

"I meant, do you wanna go somewhere? We could skip first through third. Hades, we can skip all day if you want to. I just want you to feel better."

"Percy, I wanna go to class. It'll help me get my mind off of him." That's when I realized that I had to suffer through English with Zach. Luckily, Percy would be there. I don't know about my other classes. Zach wasn't in any of them, but that didn't mean anything about Evan. I was just hoping that, if we did have classes, Percy would be in there with me.

We walked into math, and my face fell. Literally, I cringed in fear. There, sitting right next to my seat, was the devil himself: Evan. He smirked as we made our way to our seats. I was lucky that we had actual desks. I scooted mine a little bit closer to Percy's. We were really close to begin with. Percy wrapped his arm around me in a protective way. Evan didn't give up, though.

I tried to concentrate on the easy lesson, but Evan kept on glaring at me. Percy would just glare right back at him. He sent me a note. Regretfully, I read it.

**Hey, Annie, baby, why don't you ditch lover boy over there and come to me? I'm sure he won't mind. I did have you first! Plus, I called dibs. You're mine! Meet me by my car later and we can finish what we started ;)**

**-Your love, Evan**

I cringed and handed the note to Percy. I'm guessing that Evan didn't expect me to show it to Percy, because his face hardened. Percy got furious as soon as he saw the note. The second he finished reading it, his face burned a new color of red that I'm sure Ares would have liked. The teacher noticed this.

"Percy, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Um, yeah. Can we talk to you outside?" He asked and gestured towards me.

She nodded. Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom. She closed the door, but cracked it a little bit.

"Now, what is this about?" She asked.

"We would like to move seats, please." Percy muttered.

"What has brought this on?"

"The new kid, Evan. I don't feel comfortable sitting next to him." I answered.

She sighed, "I saw you two passing notes back there. Is there something that I need to know about?"

"I'd rather not tell you. It's just really personal," I murmured. Percy grabbed my hand.

"Well, I could move you, Annabeth, but I don't think that both of you can move. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I muttered.

"Wait! Why can't you move me? I want to sit next to Annabeth! I _need _to sit next to Annabeth. You don't understand!" Percy nearly shouted.

The teacher, Ms. Strew, sighed, "Percy, I get that you want to sit next to your girlfriend. I can't show the kids that they get to sit by whomever they want."

"But, Ms. Strew, you really don't understand." Percy complained.

"It's not that I just want to sit by him. I _need_ to." I tried to explain.

"Look, why don't you two go talk to the councilor. I'm sure she can help you with whatever your problem is." She suggested.

"No, I don't need to talk to the councilor. Please, I just want to move seats!" I begged.

"Please, Ms. Strew. As much as the school thinks, the councilor can't fix every problem. This is something that we can't really talk about. It's something that happened a while ago. I need to sit nex to Annabeth. Please?" Percy pleaded.

"How about I just move Evan? Will that work?" She sighed.

We both nodded after she said that she would move him tomorrow. The class only had about ten minutes left in it, anyways. Ms. Strew let me pull my chair over to Percy as she let the class have some free time. Percy whispered things into my ear. He was being really sweet.

"Are you sure you don't wanna ditch?" He asked as we walked out of the class for break.

I nodded, "We don't even know if he's in any of my classes."

"I just don't want you to be left alone with him. That would kill me if he were to do something to you."

"Percy, I can survive it. Besides, Hannah is in my science class. Austin is in history with me. I can survive. Neither of them will let anything bad happen to me."

"Are you sure? We could come back for Paul's class."

I laughed, "Why are you the one worrying and I'm not?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. As I said earlier, I would die if that happened."

"Percy, I can't skip. I don't think my mom would like you any more if we did skip. You know how much she hates you already."

He had to laugh at that one, "Yeah, you're right. If he does bother you, I want you to just walk out and come get me. We'll do something. It'll be just me and you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "We'll be in class, seaweed brain. I doubt he can do much when the teacher's talking."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what people get away with here. Your teachers are some of the worst. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay, seaweed brain. You know that nobody can replace you, right?"

He pecked my lips, "I'm just too awesome! Now, come on, I have to get you to your class."

Science went by pretty smoothly. Luckily, Evan wasn't in there at all. I talked to Hannah about what happened this morning. She made me tell her everything. I didn't cry this time, though. I stayed strong. Nobody eavesdropped in on our conversation. I was really happy. Nobody really needed to know about any of that except for my friends. They had a right to know.

After class, Percy picked me up. I told him that Evan wasn't in there. He guided me to lunch. I was hoping that Evan wasn't in any of my other classes. Percy bought me my lunch today as I sat down. I had to explain the story, with Austin's help, to them. Percy came over with our lunch as soon as I finished the story. They were in shock. This was the first time that Austin heard about what had happened before I moved here. Peter was the only one who wasn't there.

When Peter sauntered over to us, I almost broke down into tears.

There, by his side, was the devil. No, he was way worse than that. He was worse than Kronos. Evan. He smirked as he came over to me. Percy didn't see him, and I think I was the only one who did. Surely, if Percy or Austin saw him coming over, they would have punched him in the face. I really wanted them to, though.

"Hey, guys, is it okay if my friend Evan eats with us?" Peter asked as they sat down.

Nobody realized that he was the Evan that we were talking about. Nobody but Percy and Austin.

"Ah, Annie, happy to see me again?" He asked.

I squeezed Percy's arm, hard. Austin scooted closer to me, as did Percy. They looked very protective. I had no idea why Austin was being like that. I mean, we were friends, yeah, but I wouldn't call us close. I guess he just protects his friends.

"What are you doing here, Evan?" Percy snarled.

"Can't I eat lunch with my girlfriend?" Evan asked.

Suddenly, everybody realized who Evan was. Well, Peter didn't, since he wasn't here to hear the story.

Jess smacked his arm, "How could you bring him here?"

"What?" Peter asked. He was clearly confused.

"Do you not know what happened?" Jake asked Peter.

"He wasn't here to hear the story. How could he have known?" Riley reminded them.

"Still, I'm sure this creep would have told him when he saw our table," Brian added.

The whole time they were having their conversation, Evan was staring at me. It seemed like me was picturing me naked. I didn't like that feeling.

"Oh, I knew that Annie was sitting here," Evan told them.

"Why are you here?" Austin chided.

Evan brushed his foot up against my shin, "I just wanted to tell Annie, here, how much I like her skirt."

I looked down at my outfit. I picked the worst day to wear a skirt. Seriously, why did I have to wear a skirt today? I also had on a three-quarter sleeve shirt that matched Percy's eyes almost perfectly. My skirt was gray, matching my eyes. My hair was in its signature high pony-tail with the curls hanging off my shoulder. I didn't have any make-up on, which I never did.

"Stop, only I can compliment my girlfriend!" Percy commanded.

Half of the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and looked at our table. Apparently, we were pretty interesting to watch. Zach was one of the ones listening to us. He was smiling as if his evil plan was working out.

"Seriously, guys, I didn't know!" Peter begged.

"It's okay, Peter." Alice sighed.

"Evan," Brian started, "I think you need to leave."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm here to talk to Annie about what we're going to do later!"

"Which is nothing! I'm not doing anything with you, Evan!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, come on, Annie. I know you want to come back to my car with me. We can finish what we started in San Fran and maybe go further!" He explained.

Percy interrupted him, "Her name is Annabeth, not _Annie_! Stop calling her that! Besides, she's staying with me."

"You're living with this fool?' Evan asked.

Peter looked like he wanted to laugh, but he held it back.

"Seriously, Annie, I thought you had better taste!" Evan laughed.

My head felt like exploding, "Evan, Percy is a million times better than you! Yes, I am living with him. I even sleep in the same bed as him! That's right! You heard it right here. I never liked you! I will never like you! You are a pig and a creep. Why would anybody go out with you? You and your cousin, Zach, are disgusting!"

I heard a lot of "OMG"s and "She's living with him" and some "I wonder what they do in bed". I didn't really want everybody to know. I guess it all slipped out. I blame the ADHD. Percy didn't blush like I expected him to do. Instead, he looked pissed. Evan was in shock. Hades, my whole table was in shock. They didn't really know that we slept together. Percy didn't mind telling them. I was the one who was worried about it. I thought the rumors would float freely around me.

I pulled Percy up and dragged him out of the cafeteria. I was beat red. He glared at Evan the whole time, who was still questioning what just happened. All of my friends glared at him. Even Peter did. I guess he felt used or something. I could really care less about Peter's feelings right now. All I wanted to do was be with Percy. That wasn't going to happen, but I had to try.

Percy caught up with me once we left the cafeteria. I led him to the stairs and sat down on his lap. He held me close. Tears weren't falling down my cheeks because I was holding them back. I wouldn't let them fall. I took in a deep breath. People weren't coming out of the cafeteria like they normally would. I guess they were all in shock.

"Are you okay? Is this because you told them about us sleeping together?" Percy whispered to me.

I nodded, "I didn't want them to find out like this."

"It's okay. Is that it?"

"No, it's Evan. He's bothering me! Why won't he leave me alone? I just want him to leave, Percy." I whined.

He kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry."

"We've defeated the hydra, hellhounds, empousis, Canadians," Percy laughed when I said Canadians, "minotaur. Hades, we've even defeated Kronos. Why can't we beat a puny mortal?"

"He's not a monster, that's why. We've been trained to fight monsters, not mortals in high school. High school is a whole different matter."

"I still just want to stab him or rip his head off whenever I see him!"

"I know you do. How about we skip the rest of school? I mean, we only have Paul's and the next one. We're already half way through the day."

I looked into his eyes, "I want to. I really do, but I don't know if I can."

"Let me guess. You've never skipped before?"

I laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled into my hair, "Only to me. Nobody else would realize this. I just know you too well!"

I stood up and held out my hand, "Are you coming or what?"

"Let me just get this straight. The daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, is asking to skip school. Is that right?" Percy joked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

He grabbed my hand and stood centimeters from me, "And I thought you were supposed to be the wise one, wise girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I got so many reviews for last chapter! THANK YOU! I would have updated sooner, but i was working on my other story. **

**READ!** **If you could, can you read it? It's called My New Boyfriend. Again, it's about Annabeth and Percy. If you do, can you please review? THANKS**

"I can't believe we skipped class!" I laughed as Percy shut the apartment door behind us.

"No, I've skipped class before. I can't believe you've skipped class! And there were no monster attacks to enforce your skipping? What has gotten in to you?" Percy teased me.

I hit his arm, "Shut up! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

He laughed at me, "I'm pretty sure I know. I have known you since we were twelve. Come on, wise girl."

"Okay, fine, you do know me." I walked over to him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

I put my lips millimeters from his and whispered, "This."

We started to kiss. Only to be interrupted, as usual.

"I would be asking you the same thing!" A familiar voice shouted.

I turned around to find Sally looking sternly at us. Her arms were crossed against her chest. I backed away from Percy and stood behind him. My hands gripped his bicep. I was scared what she was going to say. Percy held his ground like he would do in front of a monster. Sally's eyes narrowed. She looked pretty frightening.

"Mom, we were just-"Percy started.

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it, Percy. I don't wanna know why you two decided to skip school!"

"Sally, it was my fault. Don't blame Percy. He was just doing it to protect me. We have a legitimate reason for it." I pleaded.

"I understand, Annabeth, that you wouldn't do it if it wasn't for a good reason. I just can't believe that Percy gave in to it. He should know better."

"Mom, I do. I was just protecting Annabeth!" He shouted at her.

Sally raised her hand to stop him, "Percy, can I talk to you about this alone?"

I understood what she was saying. I gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and left to his room. The door slammed shut behind me. Percy and Sally were obviously yelling at each other. I couldn't really understand what they were saying, but it was about me. I tried to cry, but the tears weren't coming out. I had just gotten Percy in trouble with his mom. I was not planning on getting him in trouble with something so stupid like skipping class. If anything, I would've gotten him in trouble for making out with me in his room without clothes on or something.

So, I just sat there. I sat there on his bed. The covers were up to my face in case tears did decide to come. I had a feeling that they wouldn't, but I wanted to be safe. I kept on thinking about what was going on out there. Whatever popped into my head, I shook it out. I couldn't think straight. Everything in my mind was crazy.

Finally, Percy strolled in the room. He was pissed. His face was cherry red with anger. As soon as he saw me, though, his face softened. He smiled a little bit. I shoved down the covers and ran into his arms. His hands wrapped around me and calmed me down.

"What happened out there?" I asked as we separated.

"She was just wondering about why we skipped school. I didn't tell her about Evan and Zach, so she started to yell. I did end up telling her, though. I'm sorry if you didn't want her to know. I just had to tell her."

"You are a momma's boy." I joked.

"Are you okay with her knowing?"

"Yeah, I am, I was just wondering why you're so mad. When you came in, your face was steaming. What made you so mad?"

He sighed, "She kept on yelling at me for being stupid because I wouldn't tell her. I over reacted. You know how I get when I yell even a little bit. I get overworked. I get even madder than I already was."

"I understand, so it wasn't really that bad?"

"No, it wasn't. I would tell you if it was, trust me. I would tell you."

I hugged him, "I know you would. I just wanted to make sure that was all."

"Annabeth, I love you. I just wanted to protect you. My mom finally understood that. I would skip again and again as long as you're safe."

"Thank you."

"I have some bad news, though."

I cringed and sat on the bed, "What do you mean?"

"Evan was bragging to Riley after school. She called me immediately afterwards. Apparently, Evan was assigned to sit right next to you in history."

I let in sink in. The boy who was torturing me was supposed to sit right next to me? How could that happen? Why did it have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? "He's sitting next to me?"

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. We could talk to Paul about it. Maybe you could switch classes or something. I don't even want to leave you alone in the same room with him."

"No, I have to do this. I can ask the teacher to switch seats. It'll be alright." I hope.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you alone with them!" He argued as he sat beside me.

"Percy, I'm fine. I can handle it."

"It's not that you can't handle it. I know you can. I am just worried about you. A boyfriend has that right!"

"I know you do, Percy, but I can handle it. I just need to talk to him. Do you think that you can set that up?" I added in a small voice.

"Annabeth, you are asking me to ask Evan to talk to you. Are you sure you're alright?"

I laughed, "I just need to talk to him without anybody around. I can make him see reason or something."

"Well, if anybody can, it'd be you!"

"Thanks, seaweed brain, can you set it up?"

He looked mad, but accepted it, "Yeah, I can. Do you want me to call him, or should I just wait to see him at school tomorrow?"

"You can wait if you want. I don't wanna meet him before tomorrow, anyways."

"Good, because I might have threw my phone across the room when I was yelling at my mom."

I laughed, "You threw your phone across the room? What are you? Seven?"

"No, I was just pissed. No I don't have a phone. I'll have to tell Leo to make me a new one." He sighed.

Leo, son of Hephaestus, made us all cell phones that managed not to attract monsters. They worked really well. Plus, they're iPhones! Piper charmspoke the Apple Company to donate a bunch of phones. They keep bringing in more as time goes by. They're all really nice phones. Leo will let you personalize them. Mine has an owl on the back with Percy and my names written underneath it. Percy has the same thing, except instead of an owl, it's a picture of me. I found it really cute. Anyways, Leo made them really nice. We could call whenever we wanted to and monsters never attacked.

"I don't think he'll like putting my picture on your phone again. He barely liked it the first time! That was the hardest one he had to do. He said no to everybody else."

"Oh, I have my ways of making him agree to it! Besides, who said that I want you on my phone?"

"You don't?" I tried to sound upset and hurt. Apparently, it worked.

"Annabeth, that's not what I meant. I was just kidding. You know me. I'm a seaweed brain!"

I laughed, "Percy, I was just playing. I don't care what you put on your phone as long as our names are on the bottom."

"Good. Yeah, you were right. I am putting you on the outside. Maybe, I'll put a picture of both of us!"

"Percy, I think just me will work. Do you really want to see you on your phone every day?"

He thought about it, "You're right."

"As usual," I muttered.

He hit my arm, softly, "Hey! That's not nice. You aren't always right!"

"Name one time!"

He had to really think about it. "Okay, well, I can't think of any right now. Don't worry, though, I'll think of one eventually."

"How did we get so off topic?"

"I'm just good at that."

"Good at what?"

"I am great at distracting you! You can't even deny it!"

I laughed, "Sure you are, seaweed brain! Sure you are. I do think that I am better at distracting you than you are me."

"Okay, I barely got any of that! Can you repeat it slower?"

I sighed, "Nope. You'll just have to figure it out!"

"Ugh, Annabeth! Why do you have to be so hard on me?" He whined.

I smirked, "I told you, seaweed brain. I am never going to make this easy!"

"Does that mean that you are distracted by me? Or does it have nothing to do with our previous conversation?"

"Percy, your head is full of kelp."

"I thought it was full of seaweed!" He joked.

"Your brain is full of seaweed. Whereas the rest of you head is full of kelp. It makes sense if you would pay attention in science."

"Yeah, that class is really boring. When are we ever going to need to know how to split water into oxygen and hydrogen? It's so useless!

I laughed, "No, you just don't understand."

"Do I get a kiss if I pay attention?"

"You'll get a kiss no matter what!" I leaned in.

"Oh, I like this Annabeth. She's way funner than the other one!" Percy joked.

"Funner isn't a word." I corrected.

He leaned in the rest of the way, "Now, there's the Annabeth I know and love."

I crashed my lips on to his before I could make a witty comeback. Normally, I would have found a really good one. I was just too intoxicated by Percy's hotness. It's not every day that a really hot guy is kissing you. Well, it kind of is for me, I guess.

~O~

I was waiting, for what seemed like hours, in an empty classroom. No one would be bothering us. School was over, and besides, this room never had anyone in it. There was no teacher for it. I was sitting on the desk in front of the board. I was facing the desks in front of me. The door was to my left. My breathing became faster as I thought more of what was going on. I was terrified. Me, Annabeth Chase, was terrified. I'll admit it. I do have a good reason, though.

I was meeting Evan.

You may say that I'm pretty stupid. Well, I guess I am, but I had to talk to him. I needed to talk to him. He needed to see reason or something. We were never going to be together, but he wouldn't accept it. This was my way of talking to him. Just me and him.

Slowly, I heard a door creak open. I turned to face it. Evan was sauntering in. He looked really mad. I didn't smile or show any emotion. All I did was sit there. He came and sat in front of me.

"Hey, Annie, why'd you call me in here?" Evan asked.

"We need to talk," I replied.

"That's what you told Perry, right? Well, I think you can tell me the real reason."

I cringed, "Evan, the real reason is that we need to talk."

He sat back, "What about? Have you finally decided to take me up on that offer? My car's ready when you are."

"No, trust me, that's not it. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about us not getting together."

"Continue," He sighed.

I realized that I didn't really know what to say. I never thought we would make it to this point. In all of my plans, he would try to seduce me or rape me. I would then call in Percy who would pretty much kill him. I never thought that he would actually listen! What was I going to say? I had to wing it. Gods, Athena would surely kill me.

"Look, Evan, I love Percy. I don't even remotely like you. I'm never going to get into your car with you or Zach. I'll never do that!"

"I'm listening."

I took in a deep breath, "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Now, Annie, I know that you like me. I like you, too. I realize that you don't wanna upset Perry. That's okay. We can convince him." As he said this, he slowly inched his way over to me. He stood less than half a foot away from me. His smirk was growing with each word. I felt scared, a little.

"His name is Percy, not Perry. Don't ever call him that again, you pig!"

He put his hands up in defense, "Okay, his name is Percy. Why do you even like that fool?"

"He's sweet, caring, hot, strong, athletic, talented, fast, cute, funny, challenging, not always smart, not the best cook. He doesn't pressure me. I love him. We're best friends. He knows everything about me and loves it no matter what. He can see me at my worst and still think I'm gorgeous. He argues, but it's so cute. We know everything about the other. He's saved my life multiple times. And me to him. When I look into his eyes, I see everything. He laughs at my jokes, even when they aren't funny. He at least tolerates my friends. He calls me by my actual name or wise girl. We have funny nicknames for each other. And he's not a pig. Do you want me to continue?"

"Annabeth, I can do all that."

"Really? I live with him, Evan. He hasn't made me do anything that I don't want to do. Unlike you, who, after the first week I knew you, tried to rape me in your car!"

By this time, Evan was in between my legs. He was standing there, so close to me. I didn't notice this because I was too lost in my thoughts. First, Percy, then about Evan's car.

"Look, I know you wanted it. Can you just give me another chance?"

I was confused, "Evan, why would I give you another chance? That's one of the most stupid things I've ever heard! Trust me; I've heard some stupid things. Most of them were from seaweed brain." I mumbled the last part.

"I'll try to win you back."

"You never had me! Do you not understand that? I love Percy! I've loved him since we were twelve! You can't just change that. I will never like you! Let alone love you!"

He cringed, "You just don't understand."

"I don't understand? Evan, I don't think you understand anything."

"Annie, don't say that."

I sighed, realizing his close proximity to me, "Can you please leave Percy and I alone?"

"Why would I do that?"

"If you really do love me, then you'll do that for me. You can try to do everything you can do without talking to me."

"Fine, I will. Just know, Annie, that I will win you back!"

All of the sudden, I felt his lips touch my cheek. I gasped. His lips weren't as soft as Percy's. That's when I heard the door open. Evan backed up and walked out. Percy was standing there, his fists balled up. I stayed, sitting, until Evan left. He winked one last time at me. I closed my eyes. Slowly, I felt a tear fall from my eye. I whipped it away before Percy could see it. Too late.

"Annabeth, it's okay," He tried to calm me down.

I got off the desk and ran to him. He embraced me in a hug. My hands were around his torso as his were around my shoulders. I cried into his shirt. If he already saw me crying, he wouldn't mind if I cried more. I knew that he always felt terrible when I cried, but I couldn't stop. I'm not really sure why I was crying. I've faced things worse than a teenage boy.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "H-he told me t-that he was gonna wi-win me back, Percy."

His grip on me tightened, "I won't let that happen. I won't let you leave my sight."

"Percy, we don't have every class together. I have classes with him in it that you aren't in. I told him that he couldn't talk to me. He could try to get me back without talking. He had to leave me alone. I think he loves me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I told him that if he really loves me, he'll do what I say and leave us alone."

"Annabeth, I'm gonna kill him for you." Percy muttered.

I backed away and looked into his eyes, "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If you beat him up, you'll be suspended from school. I can't let that happen. Austin will be the only one who will actually want to protect me. All the other guys will just shrug it off and protect their girls first. Austin isn't as strong as you. He can't take on Evan and Zach and win. It won't happen. You can, though."

"I know that, but I can't let him do this to you! I can see it in your eyes. He's torturing you. Every time he looks at you, you get even more scared. It hurts me to see you like that."

"I know. Do you wanna know what else happened?"

He chuckled lightly, "Sure, what happened?"

"I told him some of the reasons why I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that it's been a while! Really, i am. I had some writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but i wasn't exaclt sure how to write it. I'm sorry it took a while. **

**REVIEW**

I convinced Sally to let me have a sleepover with my friends from school. That includes Jess, Riley, and Alice. They already met Sally before I moved here, so she was nice enough to say yes. Seaweed brain would be there because all of the guys had plans. I laughed at him. What popular guy doesn't have plans on Friday night? Percy Jackson. He normally spent them with me. Without me being able to hang out with him, he didn't know what to do.

Percy was hanging in his room, listening to music. I smirked when I walked past his room. We were going to be sleeping in my room. This was the first night that I didn't sleep with Percy in his bed. You know, besides the first night after the telkhines. I was a bit nervous, but I could do it.

The girls arrived at around seven. We ordered a bunch of pizzas and had soda. Percy made Sally dye some of the drinks and snacks blue. The girls were really confused, but Percy tried to explain it. His explanation was, "Any food can be blue if you want it to be." Sally and I laughed while Riley, Jess, and Alice looked really confused.

We were sitting in my room, on the floor. I could faintly hear seaweed brain playing his video games.

"How'd you get Evan to leave you alone? I mean, he hasn't bothered you since you talked to him." Jess asked.

"Well, he loves me. I told him that if he truly loves me, he'll leave us alone. I guess it worked," I answered.

"That's so weird!" Alice sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley nearly shouted, "Annabeth, you have two or three guys fighting over you! That's awesome! I mean, they're two pretty hot guys."

I looked at her strangely, "You think my boyfriend's hot?"

She blushed, "Oh, gosh, Annabeth, that's not what I meant. I just mean he's pretty attractive-"

"She's just kidding!" Alice told her. "You were kidding, right?"

"Yes! I don't care if you think he's hot. He is! As long as you don't go after him, I'm fine." I joked.

"Good, because, you know, I like Jake." Riley assured us, "He's hotter than all of your boyfriends!"

"No, I think Peter is the hottest. Sorry, Annabeth, but he really is hot and sweet. I don't know why he acts like that around you." Jess confessed.

"You are all wrong! Brian is the hottest!" Alice confirmed.

I laughed, "Let's say that we all have different opinions. Besides, it's obvious that Percy wins that battle!"

"Talking about me, are ya, wise girl?" I heard Percy say from the bathroom.

I turned around to see him smirking at the door way to the bathroom. He was leaning up against the doorframe. His arms were crossed against his chest.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

His smirk grew, "Oh, only for the whole conversation. Riley, you think I'm hot?"

Riley blushed, "Shut up!"

"Seriously, seaweed brain, this is a girl party. Last time I checked, you weren't a girl!" I countered.

"You've checked?" Alice asked. She must have taken it a different way.

"When'd you check, wise girl?" Percy smirk grew even bigger.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you are a guy! I know this!" I shouted, trying to clear my name.

"Whatever floats your boat," Percy sighed.

I got serious again, "Percy, you need to leave. This is an all girls' party!"

"Hey, I'm not in the room." Percy defended. He was right. Technically, he was in the bathroom.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked.

"Oh, since I started dating the wonderful daughter of you know who." Percy smiled.

"Voldemort?" Jess asked. "Annabeth, I didn't know your dad is Voldemort!"

We all laughed. Well, all of us except Jess. She was serious.

"I thought he was he who shall not be named!" Alice added.

"You guys are really weird!" I laughed.

"So, Percy, are you gonna leave? Or do you wanna play truth or dare with us?" Riley invited.

Before Percy could move closer, I shot up and pushed him out, "We'll be right back." I pushed him into his room, "You need to stay!"

"Come on, Annabeth! Can't I just have some fun?" He complained.

"Percy, can I just have one night where I can act normal with normal friends? That means no super hero boyfriend."

"I wouldn't exactly call me a super hero."

"Percy," I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not promising that you won't wake up with me tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

I smiled as I left the room. I closed the doors surrounding the bathroom, so that he would get the hint. He was not allowed to crash our party. This was just for girls! Percy, being the seaweed brain, probably would come in once we were asleep. Odds are, I would wake up with his strong arms around me. It's not like I had anything wrong with that. I leaned up against the final door as my friends glared at me.

"What?" I asked as I sauntered back over to my spot.

"What did you talk to Percy about?" Jess asked.

"Are you going to sneak out tonight?" Riley teased.

I laughed, "No, I was just telling him that he is not allowed to bother us. He might have told me that I'll wake up with him next to me, but that's irrelevant!"

"Dang!" Alice shouted, "You two are inseparable! How'd you get like that? I'm lucky if I get Brian to make out with me in his room."

I shrugged, "We're just like that. I mean, Sally doesn't really mind us being alone together."

"I think we've already figured that out," Riley sighed.

"Come on, Annabeth, you guys sleep together! Sally is, like, the best parent ever! Oh, and Paul." Jess pretty much shouted.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome. Before we got together, we already spent all of our time together. We just spent it in different ways after he kissed me." I answered honestly.

"That's so sweet!" Riley cooed.

I laughed, "Not really."

"I bet that you two are the most annoying couple at camp." Jess told me.

"How'd you know?" I joked. "There was one couple before us, and they were pretty annoying. They died in that incident. Both of them."

"That's so sad. Were they together when it happened?" Alice asked.

"No, he went first. She died afterwards," I explained.

"She couldn't live without him! I wish my relationship was like that!" Riley muttered.

Jess laughed, "You wanna die?"

"No, I just meant that…I don't know what I meant. Can we move on to something else?" Riley asked. "Why hasn't Percy beat up Evan yet?"

"Yeah, you've already told us that he's a great fighter. I would pay to see them fight!" Alice agreed.

"Percy wants to fight him, he's practically told me. I've convinced him not to. If he fights him, then Percy gets suspended. That leaves me to suffer through school with Evan and Zach." I answered.

"You have Peter, Brian, Jake, and Austin. Austin is protecting you anyways!" Jess added.

"I know that, but Percy's stronger than all of them. And, no offense, they aren't the strongest guys. Evan and Zach could easily beat me up. Plus, I don't think Peter really wants to protect me from them that much." I sighed.

"Okay, can you tell me what Peter said to Percy?" Jess asked.

"Jess, he asked if I wanted to have sex with him," I murmured.

"He what?" Jess shouted.

Alice nearly laughed, "That sounds like Peter. What happened, though?"

"Well, you know how Percy reacted. You all were there. When we went into the hall, Percy explained everything to me. I was disgusted, no offense. I didn't like Peter like that, I still don't. I haven't even done it with Percy, yet, and I would do it with him before anyone else." I started.

"That's so sweet!" Alice cooed.

"Anyways, we pulled a little joke on Peter. I told him that Percy broke up with me, and I was bawling. I fake flirted with him. He believed it." I started to laugh, "Then, I called him a pig and told him off. I might have punched his jaw, too."

"You punched Peter?" Alice asked in disbelief!

"No wonder why he asked to borrow some of my cover up. I just thought he had a zit or something." Jess murmured.

"That's why he didn't have a bruise the next day!" I finalized.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm so sorry about that! He's not normally like that!" Jess begged.

I laughed, "It's okay. I'm over it, now."

"I can't believe that you punched Peter. He's way bigger than you!" Jess told me.

"Trust me when I say that I have beaten up bigger things than him. I've beaten up bigger things than him and Percy combined," I explained.

"They must have been pretty big. Where did you do this?" Riley asked.

"Oh, at the camp I go to. There were some, er, bullies there. They were picking on me and some friends. I taught them a lesson," I lied.

"Yeah, was that lesson not to mess with Annabeth? I think we learned that a while ago. Why don't you ever beat up Sierra or Evan or Zach?" Jess asked.

"I don't need to. They aren't threatening me. Plus, I don't wanna hurt them," I admitted.

"Hurt them? You sound like you're a pro wrestler," Alice laughed.

"You aren't, are you?" Riley asked.

I laughed, "No, I'm not. I'm just really tough! You can ask Percy. He's the same as me."

"I bet that he could beat you up," Jess murmured.

"Well, he probably could, but I distract him too much. I've been practicing since I was seven years old. Whenever we fight, I win, though. It's really funny! Supposedly, he's the hero of the camp." I exclaimed.

"Percy, is the hero of the camp? Aren't there people better than him? I mean, he's just a swimmer," Riley sighed.

"You would think that there are stronger kids!" Alice agreed.

I sighed, "There are, but he's done a lot for the camp. Everybody looks up to him."

"Are all of the girls after him?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, they are, but he chose me. We've been best friends and secretly had crushes on each other. Everybody that wasn't in love with him, told me that we were destined to be together."

"That's so sweet!" Jess cooed.

"You guys remember Clarisse, right?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "How could we forget her and Chris?"

"Anyways, she hated Percy, still does. When we first got to camp, she tried to shove his head in a toilet. I was there the whole time. She's one of the people that told me we were destined to be with each other. Personally, I thought she was crazy!" I explained.

"Your love life is so sweet!" Riley sighed, "I wish mine was like that! You're so lucky, Annabeth."

I chuckled, "Are we really going to go into this, again? I thought we were playing truth or dare!"

"Nope, we are going to talk about you and Percy! You'll have to get used to it!" Alice commanded.

"I get enough of this at camp!" I complained.

"You're just gonna have to suck it up!" Jess told me.

Percy came in the room, "Don't make my girlfriend do anything that she doesn't wanna do! Plus, it's time for pizza."

I hit his arm, "Were you listening?"

"Maybe," He muttered.

"I told you not to listen! Percy, you're supposed to listen to me!" I whined.

"I'm pretty sure that brothers listen to girls' conversations all of the time when they aren't supposed to. Am I right?" Percy asked my friends.

"He's right. My brothers listen to me all of the time!" Jess complained.

"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend!" I corrected him, "You are not my brother. I've grown used to Bobby or Matthew listening in on me. I don't think that my _boyfriend_ should!"

"Well, your boyfriend loves you and just wanted to make sure you were safe." Percy explained.

I laughed, "Oh, is that what you were doing when you and Chris eavesdropped in on Clarisse and my conversations?"

"How'd you know?" Percy asked in fake shock.

"Percy, please, do not listen in on us." I begged.

"Why doesn't he just join us?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we could get all of the guys over here and have a real party!" Riley shouted.

I blushed, "The guys are busy. Besides, Percy should be busy! Don't you have something to for camp? I think Tyson called the other day. You should probably talk to Grover."

Percy wrapped his arms around me, "Now you're just making excuses. I called Tyson this morning. Grover is in Antarctica. Camp doesn't need me to do anything."

"I'll call the guys!" Alice yelled as she ran into the living room. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was practically forcing them to come. She can be pretty scary.

Jess and Riley went to get some pizza. That left Percy with me in my room. His arms were still around me.

"You know, I still don't appreciate you listening to our conversations," I whispered.

He chuckled, "I know you don't. It's just what guys do. You can't blame us for it! Do you remember when Nico and Travis were listening to us?"

I laughed at the memory. It was at camp, obviously. We were alone, making out in his cabin. The campers were at lunch. We didn't feel like eating. Nico and Travis were the only ones besides us that weren't eating. Instead, they were hiding in Percy's bathroom. We found out when they jumped out of there and scared me. I chased them around the cabin until Percy cornered them. We made them promise to not tell after Percy nearly drowned them. They never actually told on us.

"Yeah, I remember that. You had to nearly drown them! Do I need to punish you?" I asked.

"It depends. What is your punishment?" He asked as he leaned in.

"I'll have to think about it. Until then, no kisses for you."

"What?" He asked in shock as I pulled away. "But you love my kisses!"

"You'll just have to get over it. Now, are you gonna apologize?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" He complained like a five year old.

I sighed and started to walk away, "You don't have to, but it would be nice.

He caught my arm and pulled me into a long kiss, "Does that make up for it?"

I hit him, "No! Your punishment is that you don't get kisses!"

Percy starred at me in disbelief. I had never punished him like that. Why was I doing it in the first place? Oh, yeah. I wanted him to apologize. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. Well, maybe it was going to. I would just have to act like I was really punishing him. That wouldn't be easy. I wanted to kiss him probably as badly as he wanted to kiss me.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded, so he went on, "Wise girl, I think that's your punishment, too. Are you serious?"

I sighed, "I don't wanna do this, seaweed brain. I just want you to apologize. Until then, you won't get any kisses from me."

Jess took this opportunity to barge in. "Hey, the guys will be over really soon. It's been established. Was I interrupting something?"

I made sure I was across the room from Percy, "Nope, you weren't interrupting anything. Percy's not going to apologize, so nothing is going on here."

"Come on, wise girl. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for listening to you after you said not to." Percy begged.

"Good, you should be." I huffed.

"Are you two having a fight?'' Jess asked.

I hugged Percy, "Not anymore. Percy did what I wanted."

"Whipped!" Jess muttered under her breath.

Jess and I giggled while Percy glared at her. His arms finally wrapped around me. I stood up on my toes and pecked his cheek. Jess cooed at this action. That made me giggle some more. Why was I giggling so much? I thought I was over acting like a daughter of Aphrodite! I guess not. Anyways, I relaxed into Percy's arms as Alice strutted her way in the room.

"Percy, I love your parents!" Alice nearly shouted in his ears as she plopped down on the bed.

"And why are my parents so awesome?" Percy asked in confusion.

"They're gone! I mean, they didn't just disappear. That would be weird, right? Anyways, they told me that they were going out with some friends! Isn't that awesome?" Alice shouted, this time.

I laughed, "I'm guessing the guys are sleeping over?"

Riley barged in the room, "Yes, they are. That was just Peter confirming that they were all on their way."

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked.

"I still can't believe that your parents allowed us to be here alone! I mean, we all have boyfriends that are coming over. They knew about that! This is so amazing!" Riley repeated.

"They trust me," I explained. "It's not like I would let seaweed brain, here, do anything bad."

"And they don't trust me?" Percy asked, faking hurt.

I chuckled, "Percy, honey, you've been _blamed _for blowing up schools. I don't think they trust you home alone."

"You've blown up schools?" Alice asked, interrupting us.

"That's beside the point!" Percy told her. He turned his attention back to me, "They trust me alone all summer with my girlfriend. I do have a cabin to myself all summer!"

"Yeah, but there's Chiron and Mr. D there. Plus, our other parents would know right away if something was going on. They know everything, remember?" I argued. "Technically, you're not alone. You just have a cabin to yourself. That's if Tyson isn't visiting."

By this time, Percy was sitting next to Alice on the bed. I was standing in the middle of the room, right in front of him. Riley and Jess were leaning back against his dresser. All of them looked highly uncomfortable in this situation. I didn't care that I let our director's name slip. They had no idea about them. All of them were terrible at Greek mythology. It's not like our parents are very smart.

"My parents trust me!" Percy shouted.

"Percy, did they ever leave you home before me?" I asked, calmly.

He shrugged, "I don't think so."

"That proves my point!" I insisted.

He accepted defeat as we heard a knock at the door. Of course, it was the guys. This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, this is to all of you who thought it was taking me way to long to write. I'm sorry. i really am. School just started up and i've had a little case of writer's block. i know what's going to happen, i just don't know what to put in between parts. I'll try to update faster, though. For some stupid reason, i am writing five other stories (i know, i'm crazy). I have two on here and one that i'll put up soon. The rest are for my enjoyment. I'm sorry for not updating sooner...I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!**

It wasn't like we were doing anything exciting. The most entertaining thing that happened was my freaking out when I saw a spider in the movie. Even that wasn't very funny. Everyone was really entertained. It was only Percy and me who were bored.

Once the guys got here, they took their stuff into Percy's room. We all started eating the pizza as soon as Percy accepted his defeat. That was pretty quickly. He forgot about it as soon as his friends barged in. Austin was a little depressed about him being the only single one there. That was normal. We were all used to Austin acting that way. It wasn't anything new to any of us.

Riley somehow convinced all of us to watch a horror movie. I was in Percy's lap on the far right of the couch. Austin was sitting alone in one of the side chairs. Jess and Peter were leaning on each other in front of Percy and me. Riley and Jake were on the other side of the couch in the same position as us. Alice was practically asleep lying on Brian next to Jess and Peter.

The movie was really boring to us. Well, to Percy and me. I found it not scary at all. How could an alien be scarier than Kronos? That makes no sense. It wasn't scary at all. Everyone else was frightened. The guys tried to hide it, but I could sense their fear. That's what training does to you. The guys were trying to comfort the girls. I just wanted to burst out laughing.

That's when there was a spider on the TV.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, which was really loud. All of my friends, including Percy, starred at me in disbelief. This was the first time that I had screamed like this in front of most of them. Percy recognized the scream instantly. His eyes searched the room. I couldn't speak.

"Where is it, Annabeth?" Percy asked as he looked around some more.

"What's going on with her?" Austin asked, "Did she see Evan or something?"

Riley hit him, "That's nothing to joke about!"

"Yeah, and obviously Annabeth's really scarred. Percy, why is she acting like this?" Alice asked.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked me.

"P-Percy, it's th-there." I pointed towards the TV.

All of my friends glanced at the TV, but saw nothing. Percy lifted me off of his lap and set me where Percy was sitting. He got up and got out the spider. Next thing I knew, he was coming back in from the kitchen, smiling in victory. My friends started asking me loads of questions, but I didn't answer any of them. Percy held me in his arms until I calmed down.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Peter asked. He really seemed concerned.

"I'm fine." I told them.

Austin relaxed back into his chair, "Why were you freaking out?"

"Spider," I answered like it was the answer to all of life's problems.

"She's terrified of spiders. It's one of her biggest fears. Whenever she sees one, she freaks out like you just saw. You guys got the easy version. Normally, she's frozen in fear." Percy went on for me. "Sometimes she can't even speak. It gets really bad. It has something to do with her mom. There's no simple explanation for it. Anyways, she can see a spider no matter how small ever since we went into a tunnel of love. That was a funny time. All of these spiders came out of nowhere and tried to attack us. She flipped out! Last time she saw a spider, was the night I found out about Evan. She was in the shower-"

"You went into her shower? Annabeth, why would you let him do that?" Riley screeched.

I shrugged, "I was frozen."

Jake tried to high five Percy, "Way to go, bro!"

Riley slapped his arm, "Percy, if you high five him, I'm sure Annabeth will do something awful to you!"

"I will," I agreed.

"Now I have to explain myself." Percy groaned, "Okay, so I was in my room, like any other night. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth scream my name. I ran to the bathroom and opened up the door. I tried to hand her the towel, so she could cover herself, but she couldn't move or talk. I wrapped it around her and carried her out of there. After I killed the spider, I just comforted her. Nothing happened, guys!" Percy was aiming that mostly towards the guys.

"Like I said, I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear." I assured them.

"You still let him see you naked," Alice muttered.

Percy laughed, "I didn't look, I swear. I wrapped the towel around her. That's all. I didn't look at her at all!"

I knew what he was saying was true. He wouldn't look. That's not him. The guys looked at him questionably. That caused Percy to blush. I was blushing way more than him. He was so cute when he blushed, though. The girls were about to scold me some more. I didn't want that to happen. That's when a scream came from outside. Instantly, everybody sat up.

Percy and I were the first ones to the door, even though we weren't the closest. If there was a monster attacking, we needed to protect our friends. I hoped there would not be a monster attacking. I really did hope.

Luckily, there was no monster. Well, not what people normally would call a monster.

There was a girl on the ground.

She looked around our age, maybe a bit younger. Her hair was long and black. It was natural with tints of blue in it. It made her way more beautiful than she already was. She was wearing makeup, obviously, but it was only to make her features stand out more. It wasn't like she was covering her face like Sierra does. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel. When she stood, I could see that she was as tall as me. She was way curvier and skinnier then me, though.

Instantly, I felt insecure and jealous.

Percy helped her up. There was shattered glass around her – probably from plates -, so the guys came to help, too. I could see that I wasn't the only girlfriend that felt those feelings. My friends looked as mad and pitiful as I thought I looked. When she was up, Austin decided to invite her inside. That meant I had to feel worse about myself while the guys got to know the beauty.

We sat in our previous positions, with the new girl in another chair. None of us girls wanted to show her any weakness. We had to tell her that our guy was indeed ours.

"What's your name?" Austin asked.

"I'm Andromeda." She answered.

I looked at Percy who was starring wide-eyed at me. "Andromeda? Does that have anything to with the Greek princess?" I asked.

Andromeda giggled, "No, who's that? I've never heard of her. I was named after my great grandmother. Is something wrong? You guys look like I'm crazy."

Percy sighed in relief as he turned back to her, "No, we were just interested, that's all. We are really into Greek mythology and such."

"You should hear these two when they start talking about it. They go crazy!" Peter told her.

"You could call it an obsession," Jess muttered.

I threw a pillow at her, "We are not obsessed! It's just that we like it."

"Anyways," Alice started, interrupting the argument, "I am Alice. This is my boyfriend, Peter."

We all went down the line introducing ourselves. Well, the Jake lied and told her that his name was Scott. After that, the girls introduced them and their boyfriend. Austin had to introduce himself, being single. He got his name right, but he was stuttering. He liked Andromeda. Andromeda was blushing when he did this. They were definitely going to get together. Piper could help with that. She's good at that sort of stuff.

"So, you're new here?" Jake asked.

Andromeda nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here from Mississippi. I'm going to Goode High School next week. Do you guys know of it?"

"Know of it?" Brian scoffed, "We go there. You could call us the popular group!"

Alice laughed, "We are not the popular group. Andromeda, don't listen to the guys. Well, you can listen to Percy, but that's about it. Sierra is little miss popular. She has Zach and Evan to be her guys."

I cringed, "I thought we weren't going to mention Zach and Evan."

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth. I forgot. I was just trying to tell her! I'm going to shut up, now." Alice stuttered.

I laughed, "It's okay, Alice. No harm done."

"You all go to Goode?" Andromeda asked to clear stuff up.

"Yes, we do." Austin assured her.

"And we just taught you your first lesson. That's not to listen to any guy except to Percy!" Riley told her.

"Why can't she listen to me?" Jake asked, faking to be hurt.

"Yeah, why am I the only one?" Percy asked.

I grabbed his hands, "Because you will always listen to me. It's a proven fact. Plus, you wouldn't tell her anything wrong because I would get to you. I will get to all of you!" I threatened the guys.

"Annabeth, right? You seem very tough." Andromeda said.

"You haven't seen anything!" Peter exclaimed. "She beat up Sierra and nearly Zach."

"Not to mention, she punched you," Riley added.

Peter didn't get to respond because Percy interrupted him, "She didn't actually beat them up. You haven't seen her when she wants to beat someone up. She's nearly beaten me up before. Before you go laugh at me, I said nearly."

I nuzzled my head into his neck, "Next time, I'll get you. I have a strategy, now."

Percy paled, "I'm officially scared, wise girl."

I kissed his cheek, "You should be."

"Now, if you would just ignore the mushy couple, we could get back to our conversations!" Jake joked.

"You're just jealous of them, Jake! I think their relationship is cute!" Riley cooed.

"It is cute," Andromeda agreed.

"What were we even talking about?" Brian asked.

"Andromeda, why'd you decide to move here? I mean, everybody loves the city, but why now?" Alice asked.

I swear Andromeda's face turned two shades lighter. "We just needed a change. My dad got a job transfer, too. He's a cop."

"Are you okay, Andromeda?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just cold. It's nothing. I get this all of the time."

"What were you doing when you spilled over all of those plates?" Jess asked her.

"I was carrying them from my car to my new apartment. It's right next to this one, actually." Andromeda explained.

"Hey, we'll be neighbors!" I exclaimed.

Andromeda frowned, "I thought this was Percy's apartment. Do you live here with him?"

"Yeah, she does!" Riley answered for me, "They share the same bed and everything! Annabeth can't sleep in her own bed. It's sad, actually."

I threw a pillow at her, "Don't need to tell everybody everything, Riley!" I was running out of pillows.

"This might be a weird question, but why? I mean, are you two, like, married or something?" Andromeda asked.

"They might as well be," Peter mumbled.

Percy shot him a look, "Why would you think that, Andromeda. We aren't married, though. I mean, we're still juniors in high school."

"It's just that I don't see any parents around here. It sounds an awful lot like you guys are married or something. You sleep in the same bed, and, from what I gather, there's more that you're not tell me." Andromeda explained.

I blushed beat red. "His parents are just out! We do not live alone! My dad would for sure kill us. That doesn't even begin to say what my mom would do to him. I just can't sleep in my bed. I have my own room, but I just don't sleep in there."

"That's good. You two are too young to get married," Andromeda sighed.

"Yeah, but they do live alone over the summer." Brian teased.

I slapped his head, "That's not the same! There are people there! Plus, I have my own cabin! I do not stay with him!"

"All of the time," Percy added with a smirk.

I hit his arm, hurting my hand in the process, "You're not helping, you know."

Percy wrapped me up tighter in his arms, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I have to." I smiled and nuzzled my head back into his neck.

"You guys live alone all summer?" Andromeda asked in shock.

"Yes, we do, but it's not like that. We go to a summer camp." Percy had to explain, "She's been going since she was seven. I started when I was twelve. That's when I met this beautiful girl. Anyways, I have a cabin to myself. No one stays with me. It's a really long story that I'd rather not get into. She has siblings, a lot of them. There are adults there, but I'm the oldest in my cabin. I'm also the only one. It has its perks, don't get me wrong. I mean, I can have my girl in there whenever I want. Well, not really whenever I want. We kind of break the rules a lot."

I blushed, "I'm pretty sure they didn't need to hear everything about our living arrangements, seaweed brain."

"Here's a piece of advice: don't ever call him seaweed brain or her wise girl. You will be dead if you do. Trust me," Austin told her.

"I'm guessing that those are your nicknames for only each other?" Andromeda guessed. We nodded, so she continued, "I get it, but it doesn't look like Percy would hurt a girl for doing that. No offense, Percy. I just don't see you doing it."

I smirked, "You obviously don't know him. One time, at camp, Clarisse called him seaweed brain. Clarisse is his friend, kind of, but he still went off on her. They were fighting like crazy. It was at lunch, too. I had to break it up. Do you know how hard it was to get him off of her? I mean, he eats a lot and has plenty of muscle. Plus, he's taller than me. It's really hard! I'd rather not do it again, but it was funny to watch. I'm the only one that can calm him down when he does that."

"Yeah, and you should see her when my best friend, Grover called her wise girl." Percy started, laughing, "We were in my cabin. Before you get all judgy, she was working while I was watching fish swim around in a tank. Anyways, Grover came in and teased her about her nickname. He was saying how she was living up to it, you know, working all of the time. She grabbed a pencil and almost jabbed it into his throat! And he's my best friend! I had to calm her down, which wasn't easy with her cursing at him and trying to get out of my grasp. Eventually, she calmed down. Grover avoided her for a week."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Jake whined.

"Dude, he saved my life when I was twelve." Percy added.

Peter shrugged, "Yeah, he wins."

I smiled, "He wouldn't lose. He's awesome. Plus, they have this telepathy thing. I don't even fully understand it. Percy and I, we don't even have something like that yet."

"Then how do you always know what the other is thinking?" Alice asked.

Percy kissed my cheek, "I can read her eyes. They tell me everything. Same with her and my eyes."

"Yeah? What is she thinking right now?" Peter asked.

Percy looked into my eyes, "She's saying that you guys are all idiots - except for you, Andromeda, she likes you. She also wants to cuddle with me tonight. Oh, what's that, wise girl? Am I seeing something else a little dirtier?"

I hit his arm, "That's so not what I was thinking! You got the first part right, though."

"See? I can just read her eyes." Percy sighed as I rested back onto his chest.

Alice turned to face Brian, "Why can't we do that? What are my eyes saying?"

Brian thought about it for a minute, "You really want me to kiss you right now. That and you really want a Coke."

"Brian, that's not what I was thinking at all! I was thinking about going to sleep. I'm tired!" Alice shouted at him.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Andromeda said as we all stood up.

"Are you sure you have to go, Andromeda?" Austin asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, my parents are going to be wondering where I am. By the way, you guys can call me Andy. That's way simpler. I'll see you later, okay?"

We all said our goodbyes as she walked out. I wasn't exactly sad to see her go. The only one that really was upset was Austin. That was because he liked her. She liked him, too. I could tell. They made it plenty obvious. Either that or I am really turning into a child of Aphrodite. That's not a good thing. We made our ways back to our previous spots in the living room. I wrapped my arms tighter around Percy this time. He was not going to get out of my grasp.

Alice convinced us to start watching the movie, again. We left in the middle, so there was a lot more to watch. I was extremely bored.

"Are you okay, wise girl? You don't seem to really like Andromeda," Percy whispered in my ear. It was really quiet. The others couldn't hear.

"It's not that I don't like her. She seems nice and everything. She just seems perfect." I whispered back.

Percy lifted me up in his arms bridle style and carried me to his room. The others looked at us strangely, but dismissed it. I was glad. I didn't know what Percy was doing. This wasn't normal. He kicked the door closed behind us. I was still holding on when he sat down on the bed. He was rubbing small circles on my back. Gently, his free hand brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong, wise girl. Talk to me." Percy told me.

I sighed, "It's just that she's perfect. Did you not notice how beautiful she is?"

"Yeah, she's pretty. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Percy, you just called her pretty in front of your girlfriend!" I was getting a little mad.

He laughed, "Annabeth, there are a lot of pretty girls in this world, but none of them compare to you. You are gorgeous!"

"Have you seen Andromeda? Her eyes are the best color. Her hair is amazing. How does she even get it like that? I'm sure Piper couldn't even do hair like that. It's just naturally strait and sleek. My hair is curly and not nearly as great as hers. She's way skinnier and curvier than I am." Percy tried to interrupt, but I shushed him. "Can I get this out first?"

"Go on, Annabeth."

"Her body curves in all of the right places. She has the perfect hour glass figure. It looks like she could eat a Big Mac and not be affected by it at all! I bet she could, too. Of course, she's the perfect height for you. She even dresses more attractive than I do. Look at what I'm wearing. It's one of your old t-shirts from your third year at camp and jeans. She had on a nice sweater and leggings. The sweater just covered her butt. I couldn't wear anything like that! She's just perfect for you." I mumbled the last part.

"Annabeth, are you serious?" Percy tried not to laugh because he could tell it was hard for me to say that.

"Why would I joke about this? Percy, she's perfect, and I'm just boring." I broke out into tears. I couldn't tell if they were sad or not. I thought they were sad.

His faced changed to realization, "You aren't boring! Annabeth, I will never leave you. How many times have I told you that? You aren't boring in the least bit! You think her eyes are beautiful? They don't nearly compare to yours. Your eyes are the best that I've ever seen. I can read them like Greek. I don't like her hair at all! I mean, black? Who wants black hair? Strait hair is boring, anyways. Your hair is beautiful and more natural looking. It doesn't always cooperate, but that's why I love it. It's you. Don't even talk about you not being curvy or skinny. I hate girls who try so hard to get skinny. You don't have to try at all. It's all you. You aren't that skinny, and that's what I like. You seem more natural. You do have curves, too, and they are beautiful. So what if they aren't as defined as Andromeda's? Hers look strange. Yours are just the way I like them. I hated her outfit. She looks too slutty for my taste. It reminds me of some of the Aphrodite girls who I hate. No offense to Aphrodite or anything." That caused me to giggle a little bit through the tears. "You look hot in my shirt. It's the truth. I mean, it might be one of my old ones, but I don't care. You look way better than she did! I don't care what you wear. You will look beautiful in anything. I love you. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"Annabeth, I will never leave you. Besides, if I was going to leave you, I would've done it before your mom almost killed me. What's the use of leaving you after we've gone through all of that?" Percy joked.

I smiled and wiped the tears away, "Are you serious…about what you said?"

"I meant every word of it. Plus, I made it up on the spot. I should get some points for that. Don't you think?"

I laughed, "You're such a seaweed brain."

"Yeah, but I'm your seaweed brain. No one else can claim that."

"I love you, Percy."

He held my closer, "I love you, too, Annabeth. I don't want you to ever doubt that, okay? You are mine. I will always love you. Nothing can get in the way of that. You will be mine."

"Promise never to leave."

"I promise that I will never intentionally leave you. I mean, I might have to go to the bathroom ro something, but-"

I hit his arm, "That's not what I meant, seaweed brain."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you laugh, again. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not."

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight? I'm sure the guys are planning on sleeping with their girls. Well, all of them except for Austin."

I smiled, "I would love to. There's just one condition."

"Anything," He said as his lips touched my forehead.

"We are not sleeping on the floor. We are going to be in this bed. I will not sleep on the hard floor!"

He laughed, "Good. I really don't want to sleep on the floor, either. I've done it before. It does not feel too great."

"Yeah, I remember you did that when I was knocked out. I'm sure that wasn't the best thing to do. You know, you could've just climbed into bed with me. I wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't want to disturb you. Plus, I was crying pretty often - Crap! You weren't supposed to hear that! Pretend like you did not just hear that last part!"

I chuckled, "Percy, I already heard it. I will not pretend to think any differently. Thank you, though."


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, i have a few things to say. **

**First, i am really sorry for not updating really fast! You see, school has been hard adjusting to again. It's so much to get used to. i have all new classes and everything!**

**Second, this isn't the longest chapter. I apologize for that. If i can, i will update sooner than Sunday. i will try to do it. No promises**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, as usual. Tell me if you hate or like something. Please, Evan and Zach are not going to get killed. Same with Sierra. I'm sorry, but i love hearing your imaginative ways of them dying. They are quite amusing! Give me feedback please**

"Is it me, or does she seem really into Austin," I asked Riley as we sat down for lunch.

It was only Riley, Jess, Andromeda, Austin, Brian, Percy, and me. The rest had to make up some tests in Chemistry and French. I don't know why they all chose today to do it, but they did. Percy and Brian were talking to Austin. Andromeda was throwing away some trash while I whispered to jess and Riley. We were in shock when Andromeda came to sit by us. We did not expect her to do that. Yeah, she's new, but we thought she would get some better friends. I guess we're the best she could do.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of creepy how much they are into each other." Riley answered.

Jess laughed, "I think it's kind of cute. Who are we to judge?"

I threw my roll at her, "Jess, what has gotten into you? Just two days ago you were all about this romance-y stuff. Now, you are the complete opposite."

"I haven't completely changed. I just think that it's none of our business to get into their relationship that hasn't even begun yet!" Jess reasoned.

"Whose relationship?" Andromeda asked as she sat down next to Riley.

"We were just talking about Evan and Sierra." Riley told her.

"Yeah, they should be getting together soon. I mean, they both want to ruin my relationship. That's what they have in common," I added.

Andromeda laughed, "They seem to have a lot in common. So, what's the deal with Evan and Zach?"

I cringed and didn't speak. Percy must have noticed this because I felt his arm around my shoulder. It made me relax a little bit. I still wasn't speaking, but it was better. I wasn't terrified anymore. That's always good, right?

"She doesn't like to talk about it," Percy replied for me.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff went down. It was really bad. You wouldn't want to hear about it." Brian mentioned.

"Trust me, Andy, they aren't good people. That's all you need to know right now," Austin assured her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. They seem nice enough. Sierra, too. Sierra invited me to go shopping with her and Lisa after school today."

"You think they aren't that bad?" I shouted at her.

"They haven't been that bad to me. Zach and Evan were nice in my second block. We talked for a while. They asked about you. That's why I was asking." She explained.

"Andy, you shouldn't mention them," Riley advised her.

"Annabeth doesn't like it." Jess muttered.

"How could you think they aren't that bad? You don't know what they did to me!" I informed her.

"You're right. I don't know what they did to you. I would like to know what happened!" Andy countered.

Brian glared at her, "Andy, don't ask about it. We'll tell you later."

"No, let's tell her now!" I decided, my voice rising.

Percy grabbed my arm, "Wise girl, I don't think now's the right time."

"No, Percy, it's the perfect time to tell her. Why should we wait? She obviously wants to know since they're friends now. Right, Andy, aren't you friends with them?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess we're friends." She mumbled.

"Great!" I started, "You really want to know what happened? Well, I'm from San Francisco. I've lived there for a while. I was dating Percy, so I denied all of the guys that hit on me. One night, I was forced to go on a date with Evan. He kissed me afterwards."

"So what? It's just a kiss," Andromeda mumbled.

"Andy, could you just not talk right now?" Percy snarled. He turned his attention back to me, "Annabeth, you need to calm down. She didn't know."

"I know, Percy. That's why she should know." I was really mad. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. One day, I was walking home. Guess who I found! Yep, I found Evan. Well, he found me. He and his stupid friend forced me into his car. Do you know what he tried to do to me? If you haven't guessed already, he tried to rape me! That's right. You heard it here. Evan tried to rape me. I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried. I was so lucky that a dog attacked his car before he got into my pants. I ran all of the way home. That's when I came here. Do you know what happened when I came here? I found out that Zach was Evan's cousin. Then, Evan decided to move here to torture me. How do you think that is going? I had just told Percy about it when I saw him at school. He keeps on tormenting me every day. Do you know how that feels? No, you don't."

Andromeda stared at me with her jaw on the floor. A single tear ran down my cheek, so I brushed it off. Percy held my hand. He was worried about me. I could see Sierra smirking at me from across the lunch room. Austin was shaking his head. Nobody wanted her to find out this way. I was happy that it came from me and not some loser. I had the right to tell people. Nobody else does. It wasn't about them.

"Annabeth, I didn't know." She whimpered.

"Of course you didn't know. Nobody ever knows." I snarled.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked into my hair.

I nodded, "I'm just fine."

"This isn't how we wanted you to find out, Andy," Riley muttered.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you in a peaceful way. We didn't want Annabeth to almost murder you," Brian assured her.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known I'd-" Andromeda started.

I cut her off, "You'd what? Tell somebody? Not be friends with them? It's not like that's gonna help any."

"Annabeth, be nice," Percy told me.

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" I asked.

"Sure, we can." Jess agreed.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for mentioning it. I didn't mean to make you upset," Andromeda sighed.

I took in a deep breath, listening to Percy's words, "I get that. I really do. I just don't want to talk about them anymore. I get enough of them in my classes. Trust me when I tell you that it's torture."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why do you stay here?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well, Annabeth, I've gathered that you moved here to get away from Evan and to see Percy. You saw Percy over and over again. Now, Evan's moved here. He's one of the reasons that you tried to get away. Why don't you move back to your family in San Fran?" She elaborated.

Did she really just ask that?


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you really just ask that?" Percy read my mind.

She nodded, "Sorry, it was just running through my mind. I kind of blurt things out every once in a while."

"Do you really wanna know why I can't go back to my family?" I asked. "My mom couldn't take care of me when I was born. She left me with my father. He loves me now, but back then, he didn't appreciate me. When I was still young, my father married his new wife, Helen. She had two boys, Bobby and Matthew. Together, they made my life miserable. I ran away when I was seven after one really bad night. That's when I found my camp and some of my best friends. That's when I found Percy. I can go home, but it's like torture. Sure, I get along with them better than I used to, but it's not like they really are my family."

"I'm sorry," Andromeda mumbled.

"Don't." I demanded as I crossed my arms.

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy instructed. His hands held my shoulders, and he looked into my eyes. They were pleading with me to relax. He knew that I couldn't, but he could still try. I nodded.

"How come we didn't know that?" Austin asked.

I scoffed, "I never wanted anyone to know about it. It took some coaxing out of Percy when we were twelve for me to tell him. By that time, we were pretty close. I didn't want to tell any of you."

"Please, don't be mad at me," Andromeda begged.

"Andromeda, this probably isn't the best time for that." Percy advised her.

"We're sorry about all of that," Riley muttered.

I took in a deep breath. I was still really mad. How could I not be? Percy coaxed me into looking into his eyes. I probably looked murderous. Percy's eyes were calm, though. He was trying to make me relax. Lightly, a smile formed on my lips. It wasn't a big one, but it was a smile. My smiling caused Percy to grin from eye to eye. He looked like he was getting blue cookies. I wanted to laugh at him, but it wouldn't come out. I took in some more calming breaths. Slowly, my eyes closed. I saw Percy and I at the beach after our second kiss. When I looked up into his eyes after opening my own, Percy realized that I was calmer.

All of our friends were looking at us like we were crazy. They were probably thinking how could he calm me down like that? I mean, all he did was look at me. That's just what he can do to me. He's always been able to do that to me. When I glanced at our friends, they were guffawed. This caused me to laugh at them. Percy looked at them, too. He joined me in my laughing fit. Riley and jess glared at us like we were lunatics. Brian was scratching his head. Andromeda and Austin were trying what to decide. I wanted to punch Andromeda. I really did not like her. After laughing, Percy gave me the look: do not punch Andromeda in the face or hurt her. I sighed, but nodded at him.

"I'm not going to kill you…yet," I assured her.

"Yet?" Andromeda asked.

"Don't question Annabeth. I thought we already told you that you don't question her." Austin mumbled to her.

"Yeah, she can definitely hurt you. She could hurt anybody." Brian joked.

"Don't you forget it!" I told them with a smile.

Percy sighed, "She's not going to hurt you or any of you. Don't worry; she'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Jess muttered.

"It's not like she's the most controllable person." Riley added.

I laughed, "Guys, I am controllable! You should see some people. You guys have seen Clarisse; she has no control. Well, she has a little bit of control."

"She tried to kill me in capture the flag on my first day!" Percy reminded me.

Austin did a spit take. "She tried to kill you?"

Percy nodded, "It was my first day at camp. I kind of made toilet water spill all over her and Annabeth. It was a mistake. That night during the game, she tried to kill me. It was all a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? How could that be a misunderstanding?" Andromeda practically screamed.

"It just was." Percy answered with a shrug.

"You guys wouldn't understand. I'm not saying that you're stupid or anything. It's just that it is a camp thing." I added.

"That's…not normal." Brian stuttered.

"And you're still friends with her?" Jess asked. "Why?"

I laughed, "She's a good friend. We got over all of it."'

"I really want to go to that camp." Austin reminded us.

"You're not going to!" Percy informed him.

"Why not?" Austin whined.

Riley punched his arm, "You can't go. Remember about that? We've had this conversation multiple times before!"

Jess cut in, "Austin, none of the girls there would date you, anyways. You're…Austin."

"What's wrong with Austin?" Andromeda asked.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Brian explained. "Girls just don't really go for him."

"That's sad. I'm sorry, Austin. It kind of looks like Austin and Annabeth have some chemistry. Do you?" Andromeda informed us.

I got mad, again, as Percy wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders, "What? Austin and me?"

"She'd never leave Percy." Riley told her.

"I've never seen Austin in that way! He's just a really good friend." I answered her.

"You haven't seen Percy and Annabeth when they're at their most romantic times. You should have seen them when Annabeth first got here!" Jess cooed.

"They were inseparable until about two weeks ago." Brian added.

"We weren't inseparable. We just liked being together. Is that so wrong?" Percy exclaimed.

Percy glanced behind him as we heard a thud. I was too busy glaring at Andromeda to notice any noise. Why did she have to talk to us? She was really getting into people's business. I noticed Percy tensing up beside me. I pried my eyes off of Andromeda who was cringing at my glare. Percy looked back into my eyes. He was worried.

"Wise girl, I have to go call my _Canadian_ cousins." Percy warned.

"Canadian cousins? I didn't know you had any of those, Percy." Brian said with a shrug.

"Yeah, they were here when I was 13. That was the first time I'd seen them. The last time was two years ago at the Empire State Building." Percy informed him, but he was talking more to me.

"Canadian…they weren't very nice, if I recall." I cocked my head. I knew what he was talking about. He wasn't talking about actual Canadians. He was talking about Cyclops from the north. I always called them Canadians. Nobody in our group would understand, though. Where were they? I couldn't see them anywhere. "Where are they?"

"They're around. I have to do call them. Don't worry; it's only one of them. It won't take that long. You can stay here, if you want." Percy explained.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come?" I asked.

"Why would you need to come with him?" Andromeda scoffed. "Can he not handle his cousins?"

I shot her a glare, "It's not that. You wouldn't understand. You don't know our family."

"_Our_?" Andromeda mocked. "What do you mean? They aren't your cousins, too. They can't be."

"Look, Andromeda, can you just shut up?" Percy shouted at her which made her cringe and cross her arms.

"Thank you!" I praised. "You're finally quiet!"

Percy looked back into my eyes, "Wise girl, I can't stay long. They won't be able to talk for long. I need to go now!"

I started to get up after him, "I'll come with."

He pushed me down, "No, you stay here. Last time you talked to my family, something bad happened. You need to stay here and talk with them."

He was talking about when I got knocked down. Was he going to hold that against me forever? I've fought more monsters than him! Okay, that's a lie. He's probably fought more monsters than I have. I've trained longer, though. That has to count for something! No matter what, I still nodded and sat back down. I wasn't protesting or pouting. True, I wanted to go, but Percy wouldn't let me. He's very persistent. He wouldn't let me go no matter what. When I sat back down fully, Percy ran away into the halls. I saw him pull out Riptide as he left. My friends stared at me like I was crazy, again.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"What was what?" I asked in response as I started to eat my burger.

"Why did you have to go with him? Better yet, why did you want to go with him?" Riley elaborated.

I shrugged, "It's a long story."

"Is that your answer for everything? Seriously, we want to know." Austin nearly shouted.

"It's not that we don't want to tell you; we really do. It's just not our place to tell you. It's about our parents." I answered.

Brian put a hand on my shoulder, "Annabeth, we get that you can't talk about it. You don't have to tell us."

"What happened last time you talked to his family?" Riley asked me.

I laughed, "I got a little hurt. It wasn't a big deal, but Percy doesn't like me talking to them. He's never gotten over it."

"When was it?" Brian added.

"A while ago," I answered honestly. I looked to Andromeda, "What, no witty comment?"

"Annabeth-" Austin started.

Andromeda held up her hand, stopping Austin, "Honey, I was listening to your boyfriend. Didn't you want that? I thought you wanted me to be quiet."

"Oh, I did. I just expected you to make some comment about us. You haven't been able to stop saying whatever's on your mind." I countered.

"Are you serious? I don't know how, but we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not normally this kind of person." Andromeda replied.

I huffed, "Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"Well, I'm not saying that it's mine!"

"You're being serious? That's hilarious! I can't believe this. You are just like Sierra: asking all of these questions and being a jerk! I don't flip out on people. You can ask them: I haven't flipped out on them like I have to you. I really do not like you. You can't be blaming me for this."

"Too bad because I am blaming you. I'm normally not this kind of person. You're bringing out the worst in me! Trust me, I don't like you either. You're annoying, self-centered, uptight, private, bossy, afraid, and blonde."

Did she just say that I'm blonde? Is she serious?

"Are you being serious right now?"

Brian cut in, "You don't call Annabeth blonde, Andromeda. That's not allowed."

"Did you just say that I'm blonde? Please, tell me that you did not just call me a blonde." I begged her.

"I. Just. Did." She answered.

I stood up, "You do not call me a blonde! I am not even close to being a blonde. I might be terrified of spiders, yes. I might be all of the things that you just called me, but blonde is not one of those things. You may not know this, but I am the smartest person in this school. I'm not trying to brag. I hate people who brag. I just had to tell you that I am not blonde. At every school, that I've been to, I've been the smartest person there. Hades, I'm the smartest person at camp, and that's saying something. Normally, I wouldn't admit it because it makes me seem self-centered, but they tell me it all of the time. Why do you think Percy calls me wise girl? It's not just some stupid nickname made up for no reason. It's serious. You don't call me blonde. Nobody calls me blonde!"

I became highly aware of everybody in the cafeteria glaring at me. Everyone was quiet. I mean, I was going off on the new girl. That wasn't expected from me. Sierra, who was in front of our table where I could see her, was smirking at my outburst. Evan and Zach were sitting by her. Zach was staring at my body while Evan had a smile on his face. How was he happy because of this? I couldn't think too much about it because Andromeda stood up. Hate was burning in her eyes. Desperately, I wanted to reach and grab my knife. I couldn't do that, though. I knew that.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I knew who it was. Percy. I didn't even turn to face him. I was still glaring at Andromeda.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked.

"Andy called Annabeth blonde," Jess answered.

"Yeah, I did, and I don't regret it. Annabeth, you are a blonde. It doesn't matter how smart you are. Who cares about that? You are still a blonde." Andromeda added.

"Do you know what you just said?" I scoffed.

"I do. I know what I've been saying. I'm right. You can try to reject it and prove me wrong. I don't care. I know that I'm right."

"You have no idea what you are saying! If you really knew me, you wouldn't think that I'm blonde. Do you know where the comment of blonde came from? It came from brunettes and everybody who don't like blondes. My mom told me that long ago."

"Your mom? She told you that? Do you know how lame that sounds?"

I pushed Percy's hand away and walked to Andromeda, "Are you seriously doubting the knowledge of my mom? You can insult me all you want. You do not go after my mother. Nobody goes after my mother. Nobody can. Most of them don't live to see another day. Trust me, it's happened."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Really? That's all you care about right now? You do not know how hard I want to punch you in the face right now. I don't think you get that."

"Go ahead and punch me. Go for it. I dare you."

I brought my hand back, but someone lifted me off the ground. Percy. He flipped me around so where my face was facing his back. I was thrown over his back like a sack of potatoes. I did not appreciate that. I was banging on his back like there was no tomorrow. Really, I didn't want to get down because I was afraid of what I would do to her. If I really did want to get back to her, I would hit him in the small of his back. He knew this, too. He knew that I didn't want to hit her as badly as I was going to. That's why he started to walk out of the cafeteria. People started to talk and point at me.

I crossed my arms as he sat me down on the stairs. Slowly, I started to get up and leave, but Percy pushed me back down. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled my head into his chest. No one came out to interrupt us, so I was okay. I didn't cry. I didn't need to. Percy held me closer and tried to calm me down. I was still angry. He knew this, but he didn't let go. If he did let go, I would probably attack her. Even though I didn't want to do it, my instincts would make me do it. I didn't want to think like that.

"She insulted mom." I barely got out.

"I know she did. She's stupid." He replied.

"It still hurt. I know that she doesn't know about Mom, but it hurt when she said it."

"Annabeth, no matter what she says, you are not blonde. Your mom is not stupid. She doesn't know how wrong she is."

I sighed, "Why would she say that, Percy?"

"She's jealous of you. Why else would she say it? There was no reason to say it. She's just trying to get under your skin."

"Are you sure she's not a monster?" I joked.

He laughed, "She's not a monster. You need to trust me."

"Can I punch her?"

"You don't want to do that. We both know that you don't want to really do this."

I smiled, "I know that I don't want to, but there is a really big temptation to do it. If I punch her, I'd feel a lot better."

"Why don't you imagine me as her and punch me? You can't actually hurt me."

"Why would I be hugging her?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, "Well, when you let go, you can picture me as her. I'm not her right now."

"Okay, let's stop talking about her." I said as I pulled away, "How were your _cousins_?"

"They were good. It was only one, though. There wasn't even a fight."

"Are we moving schools?"

He hugged me, "Nah, there wasn't much damage. All that happened was a dented locker and a dead Canadian."

"That's always good. I'm glad we don't have to leave. I like it here."

"Don't worry about it, Annabeth. We won't have to leave."

I smiled and pushed back, "Percy, I mean it. I really like it here. I don't want to leave. The only other place that I felt this good was at camp. Can we not mess it up?"

He kissed the top of my head, "I will try my hardest not to mess this up. I like it here, too. The people actually like me here. They like you, too."

"If we could get rid of Zach, Evan, and Sierra, this would be the best school ever. Too bad that they are here."

"We could kill them." He joked.

I hit him, "Are you serious?"

"Hey, it's a possibility. I just thought that I'd think of all our options."

"You shouldn't be the one thinking of that. I'm the one they are torturing, not you."

"Trust me, when they torture you, they're torturing me even more."

"That's sweet, seaweed brain. That's really sweet." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Look, i'm sorry for some mistakes because i have made quite a few. I'm so sorry about that. It's almost over and i just finished it, so i will be updating pretty soon with the end. Look, i don't mean to sound mean about anything. Please, don't take it personally. I don't try to do it. I'm just following the story. I'm sorry again, but thank you for the reviews.**

"C'mon, seaweed brain, where does _x_ go?" I asked for the tenth time.

He shrugged, "Does it go with _5x_?"

"Yes, it does. Now, where do you put them?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you leave them on both sides?"

I face-palmed, "No, Percy, you don't just leave them there."

"Well, then, where do they go?"

"Oh my gods, you are hopeless!" I shouted, being a bit too dramatic. I flew my hands up in the air and shot off the bed, walking over to the dresser.

"What did I do?"

"Percy, I have explained this to you a million times! You have to move them to one side!"

"When did you ever tell me this?"

"I told you that, like, literally a minute ago. You hear it in class all of the time, don't you?"

"I'm too busy to pay attention in math. I'm occupied with my thoughts."

"What could you be thinking about that is greater than math?"

He smiled, "You."

I blushed, "Well, you should know that paying attention is better for you. If you are possibly thinking about me, you should know that I'd get mad at you because you aren't paying attention."

"Then what's the use of dating a daughter of Athena?" He joked.

I hit his arm, which hurt me, "Stupid seaweed brain! Can you please pay attention in math from now on? I'm getting tired of explaining this over and over again."

"Geez, I guess I can try. It's going to be hard. Can I get a reward if I do it?"

I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His moved down to grab my waist, "Maybe you will. That all depends on how much you learn."

"Wait! You never told me that I have to learn!" He joked.

"You really are a seaweed brain."

He shrugged, "I try my hardest."

"Okay, now you better be done with this by the time I finish my shower. If not, you will be in trouble. You got that?"

He saluted me, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

While I walked to my room, I was laughing. Why did Percy have to be so funny? Quickly, I grabbed one of Percy's shirts and a pair of Nike shorts. Nobody would be able to see the shorts beneath the shirt, though, but I didn't really care. I had to sleep with some sort of coverage. I mean, I do sleep with Percy every night. After grabbing them, I turned on the shower.

The shower was as warm as I normally is. I tried to prolong the shower as much as I possibly could; Percy wouldn't be able to finish quickly. He needed all of the time that he could get. I was serious about trouble happening. Why would I lie? There was no reason to.

In the shower, I thought about things that I normally think about. Well, I tried to, but thoughts of camp flooded my mind. We hadn't been there in so long; I really missed it. I wanted to see Malcom and Chiron and Piper. I might regret saying it, but I actually want to see Drew. Okay, admitting it tasted like poison. They weren't the only ones I missed. Percy still had to get his new phone, anyways. It was still lying on his desk, broken into little pieces. Anyone in the Hephaestus cabin could easily fix it, but I think Percy wanted a new picture on the back. No matter what, we were going to visit them soon. I really needed to talk to Piper about all of the drama. I still hadn't told anyone at camp about it. You would think that they'd be the first to know, but I still kept it from them. I'm not really sure why, though.

When I got out, I could hear Percy playing video games. He was shouting stuff at the TV. I laughed while changing. My laugh was loud enough so that Percy could hear it. He quieted down, that's how I knew. He was probably making sure he answered all of the questions. Knowing him, he answered them, but had no idea what they meant. That's Percy for you.

"Percy, are you done?" I asked while towel drying my hair.

"Yeah, I finished just a few minutes ago. I think I did pretty good."

"Well." I corrected.

"What?"

I laughed, "The correct phrase is 'I think I did pretty _well_'."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did, Percy. Sure you did. Do you want me to check your answers?"

He pulled me onto his lap, "Nah, I'll check them tomorrow. Right now, I want to spend some time with my amazing girlfriend."

"Really?" He nodded. "Who is this amazing girlfriend, if I may ask?"

"You can ask all you want. See, she's shorter than me, but she's the most beautiful person on the planet. She has grey eyes that I can get lost in. Her hair is in perfect blonde princess curls. She can be tough when she wants to be, but she is in love with me. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I heard you. She seems really nice."

"Oh, she's better than nice. She's amazing!"

"I got that the first time, seaweed brain. You didn't have to repeat it."

"What if I wanted to?" He asked as his lips made their way to my neck.

I tried to breath and speak at the same time, "Then…you can."

"Good, cause I'll be talking about her a lot." He told me in between kisses.

"Really?"

"She's the best ever!"

I stopped him, "And who is this amazing girlfriend!"

"Her name is Annabeth. Do you know her?"

"Oh, I heard she is amazing. She's one of the best fighters, and I heard that she's super smart. Is all of that true?"

He smirked and held me closer, "She's better than all of that."

"Thank you, seaweed brain."

"I love you, wise girl."

"I love you, too. You're really sweet. Did you know that?"

He lied us back down, "You say that quite often, you know?"

"I can't help it if it's true!"

He took a minute before speaking, again, "Are you really jealous of other girls? You should know that I wouldn't leave you for anyone. You know that, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know that. It's just that girls can get a little…jealous sometimes. No matter how smart I am, I'm still going to be worried that you'll leave me. It's just what girls do. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I just don't want you to feel bad about it. I'm never going to leave you for anyone."

"I know that, Percy, I do. I just have my moments sometimes. I mean, I'm not the prettiest girl. I'm not the coolest. I'm obviously not the nicest person."

He smiled, "Annabeth, have you banged your head lately?"

"No, I haven't!"

"It just seems like we've had this conversation before. You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. Aphrodite has nothing on you. No offense, Aphrodite. Please, don't kill me now. Anyways, you are extremely cool. Yeah, you aren't the nicest person, but we can't all be perfect. You're very close, though. Sure, you can lose your temper every once in a while. So can I. That doesn't matter. I don't care if you're the nicest person because, frankly, nice is over rated."

I looked him in the eyes, "You're right. I think we have had this conversation before."

He chuckled and pulled me into his chest, "I knew it, but I don't care. I'll explain this to you every day if I have to. By then, it'll be routine."

"No, I won't need it every day."

"Good, cause I don't think I can do that."

"It would be appreciated, though."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I just don't want you to feel bad about yourself. Please don't."

"I won't. I promise I won't." I whispered into his chest. "Do you know where Sally is?"

"Why do you wanna know where my mom is?"

I shrugged, "I was just wondering. I'm thinking of talking to her about something."

"And that something is?" Percy asked, and I shook my head. He pouted, "Are you seriously not going to tell me? I don't think it's very healthy to keep secrets from your loving boyfriend."

"I'm not telling you for a reason. It's a surprise."

He groaned, "Are you serious? Can you please tell me?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you because it's a secret! You'll find out soon enough."

"Do you think my mom would tell me?"

I laughed, "Nah, that's why I need to talk to her about it. I won't be long, Perce."

Gently, I kissed his cheek and hurried out of the room.

Before Percy would follow, I made sure the door was shut. I couldn't lock it, but Percy wouldn't follow me. He'd respect my wishes. I needed to talk to Sally. It's not like Percy wouldn't find out eventually; he just doesn't need to know yet. If he were to find out now, everything would be ruined. That can't happen. I love Percy and all, but he can't really keep this secret to himself. He'd tell everybody.

Sally was sitting in the kitchen reading over one of her writings. She instantly brightened when I came in. I hurriedly grabbed some lemonade and sat beside her. I let her finish up the page, so that we could talk. I didn't really want to interrupt her. That's impolite.

In no time, she was finished and listening intently to my idea. It was a good idea, I might add. It's all mine! Yep, I come up with all of the good plans.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go back to camp in two weeks?" Sally asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I hope it's alright. I've just been missing everybody, and there's a lot of drama at school. I kinda just need to get away from it. Percy wouldn't let me go alone. I thought it'd be cool if we both went."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Annabeth!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I was kinda gonna go even if you didn't think so. I really need to go see some people, and Percy needs to fix his phone."

"Yes, I am sorry about that. I forgot that he can't just get a new one like me."

I chuckled, "It's fine, Sally."

"What do you need me to do? Should I write a note for school? Do you need help packing or something? I can help."

"No, Sally, it's fine. The mist will cover for us, and I'm fine with packing. Don't worry about Percy, either; I'll help him pack up."

"I don't know what he'd do without you. I'm serious. You're really good for him, Annabeth. I just wish you would have gotten together sooner."

"So do I."

She snickered, "I can't believe it's almost two years. Only a few more months until your next anniversary, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. We've been together for a while, haven't we?"

"It seems like nothing. You love him, don't you?"

"Do you even have to ask? Sally, I love him more than anything. You know we feel the same way about each other."

She put her hands up in a defensive position, "I was just making sure. You can never ask too many times. Well, unless you're Evan or Sierra." I forgot that she knew all about our school drama.

I groaned, "Don't even mention them."

"Sorry. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that's it. Thank you for letting us do this."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, i am sooooooooo sorry. See, my laptop was broken all last week. I really wanted to update it because i already had these chapters written, but they were only on here, so it couldn't happen. I really am sorry. I'm also sorry because the end is near. There is only one chapter left after this. Plus, i'm not a big fan of epilogues, so i won't do one. I'm sorry about that, too. Gods, there's a lot to be sorry about today. so, here it is because i have nothing else to say! Thanks!**

"Don't look now, but the devils are coming over here," Riley warned us.

It was just the normal group at our table. Well, all of us except for Austin. Yeah, apparently, he asked Andromeda out, and she agreed. She agreed on one condition: he didn't eat lunch with us. As much as he likes us, he obliged to her wishes. I felt happy for him because he'd protected me for so long that he deserves to be happy, too. I still don't like Andromeda, though. Don't get me wrong on that.

Surprisingly, Peter hadn't talked to me almost at all since about a week. He'd talk to everybody else. Percy even had a conversation with him, occasionally, but he avoided talking to me. I felt bad about that. He didn't like Evan or Zach at all because he actually thought they would ruin his chances. That's all I got out of him, and Jess told me that. Yeah, we haven't talked in a while.

Sierra and Evan had been avoiding us lately. Zach would get a word in every once in a while, but we never really talked. I was fine with not talking to them. They could die, and I'd be okay with it. I'm not insinuating anything. No, I'm not going to kill them, but I won't deny the idea that I've thought about it every once in a while. I'm just not going to kill a mortal. That's wrong and shouldn't happen. It doesn't matter how much you hate the person. You can't just kill them. Where would that get humans?

When they started to walk over to us, I felt nervous. What were they going to do now? Percy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was comforting, but my palms were quite sweaty. That isn't always the best thing. I hate sweaty palms. Our friends looked nervous for us. They knew all about Evan and Sierra. I was shocked to see that Zach wasn't with them at all. He was across the cafeteria flirting with some girl. That's kinda a relief. At least I only had one of them to deal with.

"What's going on?" Evan asked nervously.

"Why are you here?" Alice snapped.

"Can we not talk to people without you getting all judgy?" Sierra retorted.

I sighed, "Seriously, though, we don't want to talk to you guys. This better be very important for you to talk to us."

"Would you like to start, Sierra?" Evan turned to her and crossed her arms.

"What is going on here?" Percy nearly shouted.

"Look, Annabeth, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Sierra explained, "I shouldn't have gone all attack mode on you and Percy. Truth is I just wanted Percy to myself. When I saw you with him, I got all jealous. I just wanted to be with him I'm sorry about it, okay? I shouldn't have done all of that stuff to you or that monster you call a friend. I just wanted a boyfriend right now."

"Are you serious?" I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

She sighed, "Yeah, I am serious. I'm trying to be nice, here."

"She can't be serious, Annabeth," Jake advised me.

"Percy, man, I'm sorry, too," Evan started. "I know I'm acting like a jerk. It's just that your girlfriend's hot. I wanted to get with her. When I heard she moved with my cousin, I just couldn't resist. I mean, nobody believed that she'd be faithful to you when we were in Cali. It just wasn't realistic. Wouldn't you want to get with the hottest girl at your school?" Evan went on. Percy tensed up and was about to punch him, but I held him down. "Don't answer that. Sorry about that, man. Look, I'm not here to tell you how hot your girlfriend is. I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for doing this to you. Annabeth, I'm sorry for creeping you out and all. I didn't want to make you feel bad. I just wanted to get with the hottest girl, and there you were. I'm sorry."

Percy spoke up first, "You know, I think Sierra's apologize was way better."

"He's not the best at expressing his feelings," Sierra muttered.

"We kinda got that," Alice added.

"I don't get you. Why are you apologizing?" Brian asked.

Sierra threw her head back. "We don't need to bother you guys anymore. We're sorry about it. It wasn't our intention to do it. I mean, it was, but we're still sorry we did it."

"It's not like we expect you to forgive us because we don't." Evan continued, "We just wanted you to know that we're sorry, and I'm moving back to San Fran."

"Took you long enough," Jess scoffed.

"Neither of us forgive you." I told them.

Percy sighed, "Thanks for your apologies, though. Can you not talk to us at all anymore?"

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone." Sierra muttered.

"I can't speak for Zach, though. He still likes you. I don't think he'll leave you alone, but he wasn't really a big problem in the first place." Evan went on.

"That's okay." I mumbled.

"We'll leave you alone now." Evan assured me.

"Great," Percy replied sarcastically. "Bye."

Sierra and Evan walked away rather awkwardly. I immediately hugged Percy. It took him a minute to react, but he relaxed into me. I was really happy. They aren't going to be bothering us anymore! That's great! Why isn't he more excited?

"Percy, why aren't you more excited?" I asked.

"I am excited. I'm just in a bit of shock. I did not expect this to happen," He told me as he pulled away.

Jess sighed in relief, "Well, that chapter of your lives is over."

"They won't be bothering you anytime soon," Peter repeated.

"Do you think that they'll bother any of us, or is it just them?" Riley asked.

"Maybe it's all of us. You heard what Evan said, though. He's going back home." Brian added.

I kissed Percy's cheek, "It's okay, though. We don't need to worry about any of them anymore. That's always good."

"I'm pretty happy right now," Jake muttered. "Now, Sierra needs to transfer, and everything will be great!"

"Yeah, I have a great girlfriend, people aren't bothering me right now, life is pretty good. We should probably call Clarisse and Chris. They'd like to hear the good news." Percy told me.

"Don't worry; they'll find out soon enough," I assured him with a wink.

~O~

Percy made me sit on his lap and relax. Really, I was perfectly fine. I was more than fine; I was ecstatic. Percy and I wouldn't be bothered at all by Sierra or Evan. What could get any better than that right now? I couldn't think of anything. That's how awesome I felt.

We were watching television. It was one of the only things we would both enjoy watching: a documentary on the ocean. We could both agree because it was educational and about the ocean. It was good for both of us. It was interesting, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't really focus on it. I was too excited about what went down at lunch the previous day. Yeah, I was still happy about it. Nothing could bring me down.

I snuggled deeper into Percy. His arms wrapped around me tightly. Silently, I turned to him. My lips quickly pecked his. He wanted more, but I leaned back into my previous position. Even though I was happy, I didn't feel like a big make out session. I just wanted one little peck to feel good. It brightened my spirit a bit more. I was very happy.

Why wouldn't I be happy? Percy still didn't know that we were going to camp this weekend. It was still a shock to him. He'd be ecstatic if he found out. I wanted it to be a surprise. I probably wouldn't tell him until we started packing. That's surely going to be fun for me. I know he's wanted to see his friends lately. He hasn't really talked to Tyson in forever. He misses them. They are our family. It's only natural to miss them.

"Percy, why don't you ever want us to visit camp?" I asked.

He shrugged, "If we go, I won't be able to come back. Besides, we'll see them seen enough."

"Yeah, we will see them." I paused for a minute. "Have you talked to Tyson lately? I'm sure he misses you."

"I bet he does miss me, but I talked to him a few days ago. He's been pretty busy lately. Dad has him working hard in the army."

I sighed, "Does he like it? I'm sure he has the biggest stick to fight with."

"He loves it. He also gets more peanut butter and jelly now. It's one of his favorite parts of all of this. Personally, I would eat peanut butter and jelly underwater. I can, and it won't get dry, but I'd rather not."

"What about that one time that we ate a sandwich down there? Did you not like that?"

"No, I liked it. It's just not my first choice. I'd rather not eat underwater."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it wasn't my favorite."

"Where is all of this coming from? Did you invite Tyson here or something? I need to be warned before he comes here."

"No, no, it's not that. Tyson was not invited here by me. Though, he could stop by anytime he likes. I don't really know. It's not up to me. It's all up to Tyson. I don't even think I'm allowed to invite someone over without asking."

"Hey, it's practically your house now. You can invite people over whenever you want to. None of us really care."

I snuggled closer, "Do you want to see our friends?"

"Why? Do you want to see them? We can go anytime you want. You just have to let me know, and I'll take you there. Just tell me."

"No, Percy, it's fine. I was just wondering if you miss them or anything."

He smiled, "Of course I miss them. They're my family…literally. I kinda have to miss them. It'd be wrong if I didn't. You miss them, too, don't you?"

"It's just like you. I have to miss them. I really want to see Malcom, though. He was wondering about you last time we talked. I told him not to worry about you. You wouldn't do anything bad."

"You're right, as usual.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are we almost there, Percy?" I asked for the thousandth time.

The only reason I was nagging him like this was because I knew it bothered the crap out of him. That could be good for me. I wanted to pester him about it. I mean, I knew just where we were, and how long we had to go. Percy didn't know this, though. He thought I was being serious. Hey, I'm a pretty good actress.

I told him all about the trip the night before. That was on Friday. I was packing when he walked in. Of course, I had to explain everything to him. He was in shock at first. When I kissed him, though, he finally loosened up. I was correct; he was super happy about it. I knew he would be. It's just logic. He's Percy, and it makes sense for him. I had to help him pack because he was too excited. He was literally shaking. For a while, he couldn't believe I hadn't told him about it. Soon enough, he got over it, and we finished packing his bag.

As soon as possible, we were out of his apartment. He didn't waste any time. It was actually him who woke me up. Can you believe that? It was seven, and I really wanted to sleep in. It was a Saturday, for crying out loud. Why couldn't he just let me sleep a little bit longer? He just had to wake me up. By eight, we were out of the apartment. Sally made us breakfast, but I barely got to eat any of it. Percy kept on pestering me about hurrying up.

I felt it was only fair to do the same thing to him.

"Yes, Annabeth, we're almost there. I know why you're doing this. I'm sorry about doing this to you this morning." He sighed.

I smiled, "Good. I just want to get there."

"And we are here!" He announced as we pulled closer.

Literally, I jumped out of the car. Percy grabbed both of our bags. I ran down the hill to where I could see everybody. Clarisse and Chris were the first to see us. Travis and Connor were behind them. The rest of our friends practically shouted as they saw us. I sprinted into Piper's arms. We were hugging like mad men. Percy came around behind us and set our bags down behind me. We smiled and talked to all of our friends.

Chiron was the last to come out. I immediately hugged him. He's like a second father to me. Percy grabbed my hand in his with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I don't know about Percy, but I sure am glad to be home.

**That's the end. I'm kinda sad to see it end, but it had to end soon. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should. I'm in a lot of these writing competitions and it's tough. I like this story. It's just that I'm kinda getting bored of it. I can't think of many ideas. **

**Let me tell you, though. Andromeda and Annabeth are still enemies. They always will be. That's it. Life is pretty smooth for them now. Yep, that's it.**


	22. Author's note

Hey, guys. This isn't an update really. I was just going to say how much I enjoyed writing this story. A lot of you are hoping for a sequal or me to come back to this. I would just like to tell you that it probably will not happen. See, I am working on a lot right now. The stories aren't even on here. There is one story that I'm writing for percy and annabeth, but it's not ready yet. I'm sorry, but it really is the end.


End file.
